No puedes decidir a quien amar
by Mimita93
Summary: Cuando los padres de Damon y Elena deciden casarse, éstos se convierten en hermanos. Damon desaparece durante unos años, pero tras una desgracia decide regresar, ésta vez para quedarse. Advertencias: Universo alternativo. Todos son humanos
1. Chapter 1

Rating: +18  
Advertencias: Universo alternativo. Todos son humanos. Contiene Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, etc  
Disclamer: Los personajes perteneces a L.J Smith y a el cana CW

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Un día después de recibir la noticia que le cambiaría la vida, seguía agazapada en el sillón, abrazada a sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas, lloraba. Lloraba desconsolada porque había perdido a la persona que más quería en el mundo, la que siempre estaba con ella en todos los momentos, la que le aconsejaba, la quería, la apoyaba y cuando era necesario la regañaba. En ese momento una parte de ella se hizo añicos y un dolor intenso le recorrió el pecho. Se sintió rota, las fuerzas la abandonaron y ella se dejó llevar por el dolor que sentía.

-Lo siento mucho, Elena.- Dejó de sollozar al escuchar su voz.

Levantó la cabeza y como pudo se retiró el pelo pegajoso de la cara para poder verle mejor. Era él. Hacía años que no le veía, estaba mucho más guapo que de costumbre, pero la torcida sonrisa que le caracterizaba había abandonado su cara para remplazarla por otra mucho más triste. A Elena no le gustaba esa sonrisa, prefería la de siempre. Al verle, se sintió más rota aún, comprendiendo que no había vuelto por ella, había vuelto por lo que había pasado. Soltó una pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla haciéndose más vistosa entre todas las demás cuando le vio.

Elena se levantó furiosa, se puso frente a él y le miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada estaba impregnada de odio. No quería que él estuviera ahí, ya la había abandonado una vez y ahora que estaba tan débil no quería que la volviera a dejar porque si lo volvía a hacer no iba a ser capaz de levantarse de nuevo

-De verdad que lo siento.- Él intentó acercarse poco a poco con las manos en alto, intentando cogerla por los brazos para poder abrazarla, pero ella se retiró de su alcance y profundizó aún más la mirada de odio hacia él.- Elena… por favor.- le pidió.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez y en su cabeza debatían un montón de sentimientos encontrados, lo que sintió cuando él se marchó, lo que aún le provocaba después de tanto tiempo, el dolor de que _ella_ se hubiera ido para siempre… Todo ello le producía un profundo ardor en la cabeza. Perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos azules como tantas veces había hecho e incapaz de seguir mirándole de esa forma, abandonó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le abrazó. Le abrazó y él correspondió a su abrazo intensamente, trasmitiéndole sus fuerzas. Ella se dejó llevar e intentando evadirse de toda esa situación recordó una de las primeras veces que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos hacia alguien que no debía.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_-Joder con la niña… ¿Esa es la hermanastra a la que tanto odias?.- Le preguntó Kol. Estaban en la piscina de la mansión, en bañador y tomando el sol. Kol se quitó las gafas y miró a sus dos amigos haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó él alzando la voz en tono cabreado, tras mirarla. Estaba preciosa y aunque fuera su hermana y solo su hermana no quería compartirla con nadie. Ni con sus amigos. Eso nunca. _

_-Bañarme, también es mi casa ¿Sabes?.- En realidad no le apetecía, pero tras llamar a su mejor amiga y contarle que su hermanastro estaba en bañador mostrando su perfecto cuerpo en la piscina con dos amigos que también estaban tremendos, se armó de valor y tras las insistencias de su amiga se puso el bikini e intentó llamar su atención._

_-Claro que si preciosa, cuantos más seamos mejor.- le dijo Kol mirándola de arriba a abajo. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y tras echar una última mirada a su hermano se quitó los shorts y se quedó en bañador. Los amigos de él silbaron y rieron al verla con tan poca ropa y el enfado de éste aumentó al ver como sus amigos se ponían cachondos con mirarla._

_-Si no fueras tan pequeña encanto...- le dijo Ric, otro de los amigos de su hermano. A él ya lo conocía de hacía tiempo._

_-Vale ya, joder es mi hermana.- reprendió éste a sus dos amigos, dedicándoles una mirada furiosa. La rabia y celos que sentía por dentro no podía provenir de que intentaran algo con su hermana. Sabía que sentía algo más hacia ella, fuera del ámbito familiar y eso no estaba bien._

_-Tranquilo mamá oso…- le contestó Kol.- Has tenido suerte con tu hermana.- Los tres miraron como ella intentando hacerse notar se tiró de cabeza de forma perfecta y tras unos segundos salió del agua en el otro extremo de la piscina. Kol se acercó más a sus amigos y les susurró.- Si fuera mi hermana y la tuviera en la habitación de al lado, iría a arroparla todas las noches.- Ric sonrió de acuerdo con lo que había dicho pero él se levantó de su tumbona y se dirigió a su hermanastra enfadado. La vio en las escaleras con la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su perfecto cuello disfrutando de el sol. Se acercó a ella y ésta notando su presencia sonrió. Pero él la agarró fuertemente del brazo y tiró de ella hacia arriba para que se levantara y se enfrentara a él_

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Elena decepcionada por su reprimenda le miró a los ojos con chulería_

_-No sé de qué me estás hablando_

_-Lárgate de aquí_

_-También es mi piscina_

_-Si, pero nosotros llegamos primero_

_-No te preocupes, no me molestáis.- le dijo con una sonrisilla_

_-Pero tu a nosotros si_

_-¿Enserio?.- Ella dirigió la mirada hacia las tumbonas donde descansaban sus dos amigos y les sonrió a ambos. Ellos le correspondieron.- ¿De verdad estás tan seguro?- Se cruzó de brazos y le hizo una mueca con los labios.- ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a ellos si quieren que me quede?- Él todavía más enfadado la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia si._

_-No hagas que me cabree Elena.- Al escuchar su nombre de su boca le recorrió un escalofrío. Él continuó hablándole entre susurros intentando calmarse.- Nos iremos nosotros, pero no quiero te pasees por la casa cuando mis amigos estén aquí_

_-¿Y si no qué?_

_-Te he dicho que no me cabrees.- Le respondió de nuevo, haciendo aspavientos con los ojos. Dirigió su mirada a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.- Vámonos o llegaremos tarde, ya sabéis como se ponen las chicas.- Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Una punzada de celos recorrió el cuerpo de Elena. _

_Respiró profundamente para calmarse y volviendo a armarse de valor caminó hacia ellos para ocupar una de sus tumbonas. Los tres no perdieron detalle de como ella se colocaba las gafas de sol y con gracilidad ocupaba la tumbona que segundos antes lo había echo Kol. Elena cerró los ojos y se relajó contra ella. Se bajó un centímetro la parte de abajo del bikini para que cogiera un poco de color. Sonrió internamente sabiendo que ninguno había perdido detalle de sus movimientos. Kol y Ric miraron su cuerpo con deseo y él a sabiendas de lo que sus amigos estaban pensando sintió como sus puños empezaban a apretarse con fuerza y comenzó a balbucear enfadado._

_-Estúpida niña. No estás sola. Tápate ¿quieres?.- Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano y a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa.- Te he dicho que te tapes.- Cogió la toalla que él mismo había usado antes y la puso sobre su cuerpo. Elena se sintió victoriosa por haber logrado la atención su "hermano" y mejor aún de paso también la de sus amigos; ya no podía reprimir lo que sentía cuando la miraba, la chinchaba o pasaba de ella. En su cabeza solo existía él. Le derritió el último gesto que había tenido con ella mostrándose protector.- No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, hay verdaderas mujeres esperándonos. Vámonos.- Y a pesar de sus dos amigos, los tres se dirigieron al interior de la mansión. Dejándola sola._

_Elena se sintió estúpida con las últimas palabras de su hermano "¿De verdad parecía una niñata?" Es cierto que ellos tenían cerca de ocho años más que ella, pero se consideraba madura para su edad (Aunque acababa de demostrar todo lo contrario); además le dolía que hubieran quedado con "mujeres" y ella se iba a quedar en esa gran mansión sola. Después de todos los sentimientos que habían pasado por su cabeza antes y después de ir a la piscina y encontrarse con él, fue el primer día que aceptó lo que sentía por su hermano, Damon Salvatore._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Todo saldrá bien Elena, te lo prometo.

En el entierro, Damon no se separó de ella ni un segundo. No dejaba de mirar las reacciones que tenía cuando todos sus familiares y amigos le daban el pésame, ella solo asentía o negaba levemente. Algo dentro de su pecho se quebró cuando la vio agacharse hacia la lápida y con cariño le dio el último adiós. Su padre, el gran Giuseppe Salvatore estaba tan mal como ella y él hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse firme por los tres.

Elena intentaba hacerse la fuerte con todo el mundo pero le faltaba el aire. Agradecía a Damon que hubiera estado a su lado en todo momento, a pesar de que él no dijo nada, sabía que le estaba dando sus fuerzas con cada mirada, además que sabía que Damon era más de hechos que de palabras. Se sentía a salvo a su lado, él siempre había estado cuidando de ella a su manera y sabía que si él estaba ahí todo iba a salir bien, como le había prometido.

Esa misma tarde, Elena un poco más tranquila se dirigió al despacho de su padrastro Giuseppe que la había hecho llamar con urgencia. Tocó suave con los nudillos en la puerta y cuando la invitaron a pasar entró apenada en la sala. Sabía lo que le iba a decir, lo había estado pensando, seguramente le diría que como _ella_ ya no está, no tendría nada que hacer ahí, así que la mandarían a un centro de acogida ya que ella no tenía más familia y cuando dentro de tres semanas cumpliera los dieciocho que se buscara la vida. Respiró profundamente y afrontó su destino, miró directamente a los ojos a Giuseppe y se vio reflejada en ellos, vio que al igual que los de ella, mostraban dolor y angustia.

-¿Sabes Elena?.- comenzó a hablar.- Yo la amaba más que a nada.- Ella no dijo nada y siguió escuchando.- Me hacía tan feliz...- dijo con nostalgia.- Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, ni siquiera con la madre de Damon.

-Giuseppe yo…

-No, escúchame Elena. No es justo que la hayas perdido tan pronto, no es justo para nadie.- Ella asintió y se llevó las manos a la cara para que sus lágrimas no salieran de su escondite.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?.- Preguntó con tristeza, sabiendo lo que éste le respondería

-Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa.- se tomó unos segundos y continuó.- Y estaría orgulloso de poder cuidarte, si tu quieres.- Elena levantó la mirada del suelo y con una sonrisa de esperanza le miró

-¿De verdad?

-Es lo que ella querría, además Elena, te quiero como si fueses hija mía.- Elena no pudo contener más las lágrimas y cayeron por sus mejillas. Él le miró con amor y ella le abrazó con fuerza, ambos intentaban remitir el dolor y darse apoyo

-Gracias Giuseppe, yo… no sé que habría echo si…

-No pienses en eso, ahora vas a superar esto y vas a seguir con tu vida. Vas a ser feliz y dentro de unos 30 años Vas a darme muchos nietecitos.- le dijo frunciendo el ceño intentando parecer serio

-¿30?.- preguntó divertida

-Más le vale a ese noviecito tuyo que no sea antes.- Elena sonrió, ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde que su madre se fue, la primera cuando recordó la primera vez que afrontó lo que sentía por Damon y la segunda ahora. Para Giuseppe era la primera. Ambos se quedaron un rato más hablando entre ellos.

-¿Has empezado a preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños?.- le preguntó Giuseppe en una de las conversaciones

-Este año no me apetece hacer fiesta…- le respondió con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Cómo que no?.- intentó parecer indignado.- ¿Elena Gilbert no va a hacer su mega fiesta este año? Qué horror, yo ya me había comprado mi vestido.- Ambos rieron con ganas.

-No me apetece mucho, además quedan tres semanas y todavía no he empezado…

-Yo te ayudaré.- le contestó

-¿Enserio?.

-Claro, dieciocho no se cumple todos los días, además me encantaría compartir esto contigo

-A mi también.

Elena salió del despacho de su "padre" algo animada, al menos no lo había perdido todo, ella también quería quedarse con Giuseppe ya que le quería como si fuera su padre, había pasado casi 4 años a su lado y es verdad que siempre le consentía como a su niña, se lo daba todo y su madre siempre andaba detrás de él por consentirla tanto. Incluso cuando Damon la cinchaba y ella se chivaba por fastidiarse se ponía de su lado, igual que su madre se ponía del de Damon. Perteneciendo a dos familias distintas eran como si fuese una, todo cambió cuando empezó a sentir cosas que no debía por su hermano y aunque lo intentó no pudo evitarlo. Cada día la sacaba de su casilla cualquier estúpida frase que le decía para picarla, pero eso no era lo peor, si no que cuando salía de su boca sonaba terriblemente sexy y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él. Más de una vez se intentó auto convencer de que eran las hormonas, que era inevitable no sentirse atraída por un tío así, que seguramente se le pasaría con el tiempo, pero tras varios meses pudo comprobar que eso no era un simple capricho, que lo que sentía por su hermano era real. Cuando él admitió que sentía algo por ella todo fue a peor, él se marchó y lo que más temía Elena se hizo realidad: su familia se había roto para siempre.

Después de que todos esos pensamientos pasasen por su mente recayó en el llanto y aovillada en un rincón su habitación lloró de nuevo. Ahora que Damon por fin había vuelto, su madre ya no estaba. Su familia no existiría nunca más y lo que más miedo le daba era todos esos sentimientos que habían despertado con la llegada de su hermano.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta la hizo enderezar la cabeza y mirar hacia ella, vio como se entreabría despacio y como una voz, su voz, susurraba en voz baja.

-¿Puedo pasar?.- Ella al verle asintió y miró como se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios

-Tienes ese estúpido oso.- dijo aludiendo lo que ella tenía entre sus brazos. Elena volvió a asentir

-¿Qué esperabas?

-Yo lo habría tirado

-Ya…- respondió decepcionada.- pero yo no soy tú, creo que eso quedó claro cuando te fuiste

-No sigas por ahí ¿vale?- tras una pausa siguió.- ese maldito oso me costó treinta dólares

-Fue culpa tuya ¿recuerdas?

-Sólo quería hacerte rabiar.- esbozó su característica sonrisa. Elena le miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos de nuevo

-Lo conseguiste

-Lo sé…

-¿Valió la pena?

-¿Ehm?

-¿Que si valió la pena?

-No, no me gusta verte triste.- tras unos minutos de silencio en el que cada uno recordó ese día con nostalgia Damon siguió hablando.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor… me voy a quedar a vivir con tu padre

-Lo sé.- se tomó unos segundos y continuó.- yo también.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Damon caminaba con rapidez entre las atracciones de la feria, le estaban esperando y llegaba tarde. Tras un largo paseo y ya casi llegando a su destino vio a lo lejos a Elena con un tío mayor que ella, ya los había visto antes juntos y no le gustaba ni un pelo. Decidió acercarse y estropear la cita de su hermana, no por chincharla, si no porque estaba celoso. El inútil del chico tenía una escopeta de corcho en la mano e intentaba tirar hacia algo, pero era demasiado malo._

_-Vaya, si es la gerontofila y el pedofílico…- Elena le ignoró pero el chico le miró con respeto. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirar por el objetivo de la escopeta y decidió disparar. Falló.- Uf… que malo eres tío, como tengas esa puntería en todos los sitios, ¿Qué es lo que intentas?_

_-Aquello.- señaló un osito de peluche blanco que estaba en una de las estanterías. Volvió a intentarlo pero falló_

_-Déjalo Tyler enserio…- dijo Elena intentando no parecer decepcionada.- No vale la pena.- Él hizo caso omiso y volvió a tirar. Esta vez la botella casi cae, pero no lo hizo. Sus fichas se agotaron y volvió a sacar la cartera para intentarlo de nuevo, sintiendo su orgullo de hombre herido. Damon miraba la escena divertido y como su hermana miraba con deseo aquel peluche. No supo porque pero quiso conseguirlo para ella, para hacerla feliz._

_-Guárdate tu dinero si no quieres acabar desplumado.- Damon puso una mano sobre la cartera del chico y la apartó, sacó la suya y sacó un billete.- Deme balas.- le dijo al hombre. Elena fijó su atención en él y se derritió. Damon solo necesitó tres de las cinco balas para tirar las tres botellas. El hombre le miró serio_

_-Elija.- Él sonrió victorioso y cuando iba a coger el oso blanco lo pensó mejor. No podía dárselo, ella era su hermana, eso estaba mal. Los hermanos se pelean, no se hacen regalos._

_-Haber Elena.- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Cuál crees que quedaría mejor en mi habitación?- preguntó con maldad. Ella pensando que sólo lo decía para hacerla rabiar pero que acabaría cogiendo el oso y dándoselo le respondió inocentemente siguiéndole el rollo._

_-Ohm pues… yo creo que ese oso blanco tiene que quedar genial…_

_-Genial.-. respondió éste.- Deme aquel.- El hombre cogió el peluche y se lo entregó a Damon. Era suave y tierno. Se volvió hacia ella esbozando su sonrisa torcida mucho más grande, Ella le miró con una sonrisa, contenta porque su "hermano" hubiera decidido afrontar lo que sentía por ella. En ese momento se olvidó de todo, incluso de Tyler que seguía a su lado observando la escena y se centró en sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules. Damon hizo ademán de dárselo pero luego lo retiró de su alcance- Creo que tienes razón, quedará genial en mi cuarto._

_Pasó de ella y con el oso en las manos se dirigió hasta sus amigos, estaba unos metros más allá, los había visto llegar hacía unos segundos. La cara de Elena se descompuso y vio a Damon acercarse a una de las chicas, retirarle un mechón del pelo de la cara y besarla con pasión "para ti" le dijo, entregándole su oso. Tyler se giró hacia el feriante _

_-¿Tiene más osos como ese?_

_-Me temo que no chico, ese era el último_

_Damon regresaba corriendo a la feria después de haber pasado unas horas de fiesta y rezaba porque no la hubieran cerrado todavía. Había estado toda la noche recordando la cara de Elena cuando no le dio el peluche y se sintió mal por haberla echo daño. Llegó hasta el puesto y vio como el mismo hombre que antes le había dado las balas estaba cerrando ya el puesto_

_-Espere.- le dijo sofocado_

_-¿Qué quieres?- contestó de mal humor_

_-He estado aquí antes_

_-Por aquí pasa mucha gente a lo largo de la noche joven_

_-Necesito uno de esos osos blancos_

_-Lo siento no me quedan.- le dijo borde_

_-Por favor señor, necesito uno_

_-Te has llevado el último_

_-¿No decía que no se acordaba de mí?_

_-Lo siento chico, no me queda ningún oso blanco_

_-Mire bien, siempre hay un montón de peluches repetidos debe haber uno que…_

_-He dicho que no_

_-Le daré diez dólares_

_-¿Cómo tengo que decirle que no me quedan?_

_-Veinte, le daré veinte y si quiere le pago aparte la partida_

_-Vuelve mañana y veré si me queda alguno_

_-Treinta, es mi última oferta.- El hombre se lo pensó unos segundos pero finalmente fue a buscar al almacén_

_-Espera aquí un momento.- _

_Unos minutos después volvió con el mismo oso blanco de antes. Damon le pagó y se marchó. Cuando llegó a casa fue directamente a la habitación de Elena, abrió la puerta despacio y se asomó. Solo había un bulto en la cama respirando pausadamente. Se acercó hasta ella y la miró con cariño. Era tan bella. Si no fuera su hermana, si tan solo no fuera su hermana… le acarició la mejilla y con cuidado depositó el peluche entre sus brazos. Se marchó de allí preguntándose si había sido lo correcto. Decidió que le daba igual, solo por hoy y solo por ella._

_Cuando Elena se levantó a la mañana siguiente y vio el oso entre sus brazos sonrió ampliamente. No pasó ni una noche sin durmiera con aquel estúpido oso blanco y Damon lo sabía._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Elena se acostó en la cama obligada por Damon, apenas había dormido en dos días. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados. Él se quedó con ella después de que le suplicara un poco porque no la dejase sola. Unos minutos después Elena se quedó profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Después de un par de horas un sonido en la puerta hizo que Damon dejara de leer "Los juegos del hambre" lo único que había podido encontrar entretenido a su alcance y mirara hacia la puerta que se entreabría lentamente

-¿Elena?.- Un chico alto y castaño apareció por la puerta y vio a Damon junto a Elena, sabía que era su hermano pero se sintió molesto. Damon sintió rabia, seguramente sería el novio de su hermana. Se levantó con cuidado y se puso frente a el chico

-¿Cómo está?

-Mejor, me ha costado que intentara dormir…

-Si, es muy cabezota.- No supo porque pero que supiera eso de ella le molestó.- Por cierto, me llamo Stefan

-Yo soy Damon su…

-Su hermano, lo sé

-¿Tan famoso soy?

-Bastante… Oye he hablado con tu padre y ha dejado que me quede con ella esta noche, por no dejarla sola…

-Tu deja la puerta abierta por si acaso.- contestó Damon haciendo aspavientos con los ojos y provocando que Stefan se riera

-Damon…- se quejó Elena con un leve gemido, llamándolo

-Shh.- se arrodilló junto a ella y la cogió de la mano

-No te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola…- le rogó aún con los ojos cerrados

-Tranquila.- acarició su frente apartándole un mechón de ella y siguió.- Stefan se va a quedar contigo… No vas a volver a estar sola

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.- afirmó penando que iba a ser capaz de cumplir su promesa. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarla detenidamente intentando grabarse esa imagen en la cabeza. Viendo como ella volvía a relajar su respiración. Interrumpiendo la mágica atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos, Stefan se hizo de notar.

-¿Me prestas algo para dormir?.- Damon se puso en pie y sin dejar de mirarla le contestó

-Claro, ahora te lo traigo.- Se giró y se marchó de la habitación dejándolos solos.

* * *

Gracias por leer

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La luz del día la hizo removerse en la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas para poder seguir durmiendo plácidamente. Notó como un cuerpo se tensaba por su movimiento y después escuchó una leve risa, entonces recordó lo que pasó anoche. Ella había suplicado a su hermano, a Damon, que se quedase con ella, que no la dejase sola de nuevo y con una gran sonrisa por pensar que seguiría ahí salió de su escondite y miró al chico que estaba junto a ella. Su sonrisa se borró. El chico la miró decepcionado sabiendo a quien esperaba encontrar.

-Stefan.- dijo ella con voz quebrada

-Elena cariño, yo… lo siento tanto.- Ella negó con la cabeza forzando los ojos a cerrarse, recordando por fin los últimos datos de la noche anterior, en los cuales finalmente Stefan se quedó con ella y Damon se fue.- No pude llegar antes, estaba…

-Lo sé.- contestó ella. Stefan estaba en Chicago cuando todo pasó, se había ido a pasar unos días con su familia después de que les dieran las vacaciones en el colegio. Entonces ella se volvió a derrumbar y él con cariño la meció en sus brazos dejando que se desahogara.

Durante la siguiente semana, Elena apenas vio a Damon dos veces, Stefan estaba continuamente intentando animarla, forzándola a salir de casa cada día, no la podía dejar rompiéndose, tenía que seguir con su vida y para eso él era su novio, no solo para estar en los buenos momentos, si no también en los malos. Sus amigos hacían lo mismo, no la dejaban sola ni un minuto, y aunque ésta lo agradecía se estaba empezando a cansar de que estuvieran todo el rato encima de ella, su mejor amiga, que sabía como se sentía porque había perdido a su padre cinco años atrás, la dejaba más libertad, sabiendo lo agobiada que ella se sintió por la multitud que siempre había a su alrededor. Lo que más le molestaba a Elena es que sus amigos sintieran pena de ella. Stefan, como buen novio, no dejaba que Elena regresase a casa hasta bien entrada la noche, porque así estaría agotada y solo tendría tiempo para dormir. Lo que él no sabía es que ella cuando llegaba a casa cogía el peluche que Damon le había regalado y al que tanto cariño tenía y de nuevo, como hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía, se metía en la habitación de éste, se colocaba una de sus camisetas para dormir para así recordar su olor y se metía en su cama y lloraba hasta que su sueño no permitía que se quedara despierta por más tiempo.

Cuando a Damon le dieron la noticia de que Miranda había tenido un accidente y había fallecido regresó a Mistic Falls lo más deprisa que pudo. No decidió volver a su hogar definitivamente hasta que vio a Elena de nuevo, estaba más hermosa si cabía y los sentimientos que había estado tapando durante dos años volvieron a aflorar cuando la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba destrozada y le necesitaba al igual que su padre, por eso decidió quedarse. Dos días después de su regreso decidió mandar su idea de volver a la mierda, cuando conoció al novio de su hermana. Había sido un necio al pensar que Elena seguiría sintiendo lo mismo que él y le gustaba pensar de vez en cuando que en el fondo ella lo estaba esperando, para que cuando unos años después él volviera, ella sería toda una mujer y ya no habría tantos impedimentos. Qué coño, ni siquiera eran familia de sangre, estaba muy mal, era cierto, pero unos años después podría verse de otra manea. Qué equivocado estaba. ¿Y la edad? Tampoco importaba, no era demasiado… Pero al día siguiente cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras descalza, con el pelo revuelto y con los ojos aún enrojecidos, sintió un profundo calor en el fondo de su pecho y decidió que se quedaría para cuidarla. Estaba dispuesto a ser quien ella quisiera, su amigo, su hermano, su ¿novio? Eso todavía no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que no quería volver a alejarse de ella. Ya no.

Se pasó toda esa semana sin verla, no le hacía gracia dejarla sola tan temprano pero tuvo que volver a su casa en Nueva York para recoger sus cosas y poder llevarlas consigo. Cuanto antes se fuera, antes volvería.

_-¿Cómo que te vas?.- _gritó incrédula una mujer al otro lado del teléfono. Damon estaba terminando de cerrar la última de las cajas.

-Lo siento Rose, pero me voy_._- Contestó él

_-Mira Damon, no puedes dejarme aquí, llevamos juntos un año y medio ¿Y te vas así? ¿sin más?.- _preguntó enfadada

-Te recuerdo que lo nuestro solo era sexo, que te quedaras a dormir de vez en cuando era sólo porque yo quería_.-_ Respondió Damon sin ningún tipo de sentimiento

_-No puedes dejarme Damon… No puedes_.- habló de nuevo la mujer con voz desesperada

-Rose, ha estado bien todo esto, de verdad pero tengo que volver… me necesitan allí

_-¿Te necesitan? ¿Quién te necesita?_.- gritó ella cabreada.- _Es por esa estúpida niñata ¿verdad? Es por ella…_

-Rose no quiero que todo esto acabe mal

_-Tú eres el que va a acabar mal_.- le acusó.- _cuando yo te encontré estabas destrozado y solo te dedicabas a beber y cada mañana te levantabas con putas que ni siquiera recordabas haberte tirado_

-Así fue como te conocí ¿no?

_-Tienes que quedarte, no vas a conseguir nada… ella ya no te quiere, era una niña cuando todo pasó, todo era producto de las hormonas_. _Sigue siendo una estúpida cría_- dijo ella intentando convencerlo e intentando convencerse a sí misma también

-Mira Rose, me da igual lo que me digas, voy a volver

_-Entonces si es por ella._- afirmó decepcionada. Él no quería decirlo en voz alta porque eso significaba que lo reconocía y no quería tener que hacerlo.

-Si… es por ella. Me necesita.- dijo al fin

_-Muy bien Damon_.- la mujer se cabreó aún más.- _Esto no va a acabar así_

-Ni se te ocurra amenazarme Rose

_-Sólo recuerda una cosa, quien con niños se acuesta, mojado se levanta. _

-Vete a la mierda Rose.- Damon colgó finalmente e hizo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho Rose. No quería las cosas acabaran así entre ellos, se lo habían pasado bien juntos pero no le había dejado otra opción.

Terminó de acomodar las cosas que quería llevarse y llamó a la compañía de mudanzas para que trasladasen sus cosas, echó una última ojeada a su piso, por si se hubiera dejado algo importante y tomó un vuelo de regreso a Mistic Falls de donde nunca se tendría que haber ido.

* * *

-Vale, ahora te veo.- Contestó Elena por el teléfono y después colgó. Dejó el teléfono en la encimera de la cocina y abrió la nevera cuando su estómago comenzaba a rugir. Cogió leche fresquita, se la echó en un bol y junto con sus cereales se preparó el desayuno. Giuseppe Salvatore apareció en la cocina en el mismo momento que ella se sentaba dispuesta a comenzar su rutina.

-Qué guapa estás hoy Elena.- le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente. Ella se miró de arriba abajo, estaba echa un asco, con el pelo enredado, en pijama, con la boca llena y seguramente con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Ella le sonrió con amor.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-¿Y tú?.- respondió con otra pregunta

-Me he desvelado.- dijo ella avergonzada, en realidad no había dormido muy bien, a pesar de que llevaba días así estaba agotada.

-Voy a ir al aeropuerto, Damon llega en una hora.- Le dijo él. Su estómago dio un vuelvo al escuchar sus palabras y casi se atraganta con sus cereales, desvió su mirada para que no se diera cuenta de la cara que había puesto.- ¿quieres venir?.- preguntó tras unos segundos

-No… no puedo.- dijo entre susurros.- he quedado con Caroline, va a venir dentro de un rato.

Elena ya más animada estaba en la piscina de la mansión con su mejor amiga, disfrutando de aquel día caluroso tomando el sol y escuchando música, ambas charlaban y reían con vivacidad. Caroline al tanto de lo que había sentido Elena antes de que su hermano se fuera y de lo había vuelto a renacer en ella cuando había vuelto le preguntó qué pensaba de que él volviera.

-No lo sé Carol… sinceramente. Por una parte me muero porque no se vuelva a ir, pero por otra… no sé, me hizo mucho daño… yo le quería, sé que no era un capricho. Antes tenía mis dudas pero ahora que lo he vuelto a ver sé que no. Es imposible si he vuelto a revivir lo que sentía por él….- su amiga la escuchó y ella tras unos segundos continuó.- Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de… que todo vaya a más y que luego no lo podamos parar, tengo miedo de lo que siento por él. No quiero que si volvemos a estar juntos me abandone

-No lo hará Elena, si ha vuelto a sido por algo…

-Yo no estoy tan segura… ha vuelto por su padre… puede que por mi también pero en menos medida

-Ha vuelto por ti Elena, de eso estoy segura. Sé todo lo que pasó, sé lo que sentíais y sé lo que aún sentís. Te juro Elena, que Damon no te ha logrado olvidar, como tú no lo has hecho con él.- Elena asintió intentando creer las palabras de su amiga.- ¿Y Stefan?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Sabes que lo vuestro es pasajero, ¿vas a dejarle ahora que Damon ha vuelto?.- Ella lo pensó antes de responder

-Claro que no Car… Es cierto que no estoy enamorada de él… y no sé si alguna vez lo estaré, pero pienso aferrarme a Stefan. No quiero pensar en Damon ni sentir nada hacia él. Quiero ser feliz y Stefan me hace feliz.- Su amiga sonrió para sí pensando que no sabría cuanto tiempo duraría esa decisión, si fuera por ella la quebraría sin pensarlo dos veces y en el fondo sabía que Elena no podría aguantar sin estar de nuevo con Damon.

-Como quieras, pero Stefan sabe lo que tuvisteis vosotros, así que ten cuidado cuando Damon esté cerca si de verdad quieres que lo vuestro tenga futuro. Si yo fuera él estaría acojonado teniendo a Damon rondando por la casa

Después de eso las chicas se quedaron ensimismadas pensando en su última conversación, Elena decidió que no dejaría a Stefan, llevaban cinco meses y aunque no sintiera nada en extremo hacia él le quería y él sabía quererla. Caroline se quedó pensando en Damon, en lo que podría estar rondando por su cabeza. Estaban tan concentradas que no vieron como la gran puerta que separaba la calle del jardín de la mansión se habría a lo lejos y como entraba un coche negro lujoso por ella.

-Elena.

Caroline llamó a su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el coche que se veía a lo lejos. Damon estaba en la parte de atrás sacando su maleta y vestía unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, le quedaba muy sexy. El cuerpo de Elena se tensó cuando él dirigió su mirada hacia donde ellas se encontraban y se la quedaba mirando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron saltaron chispas y aún a muchos metros de distancia podía percibir con claridad los hermosos ojos azules de Damon. Él las saludó con la mano y Caroline percibiendo que su amiga no correspondía al saludo le dio un codazo. Ella reaccionó y le correspondió. Segundos después Damon desaparecía por la puerta de la mansión.

-Qué difícil lo hacéis todo…- dijo Caroline volviendo a retomar la lectura de su revista. Elena todavía con la vista perdida se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una mirada vale más que mil palabras, Elena.- respondió tajante y sonriendo para sí.

* * *

_-O sea que el "don no quiero saber de nadie" ha vuelto_.- dijo Kol tras la línea telefónica.

-¿Vas a venirte o no? Ya he avisado a Ric y a Klaus, solo faltas tú.

_-¿Les has avisado a ellos antes que a mi? Eso me ha dolido Damon_.- Kol intentó parecer indignado

-No, Ric me llamó hace un rato y él se ha encargado de Klaus.- respondió con voz cansada

_-Está bien, ¿a las diez no?_

-Si

_-Por los viejos tiempos_.- Damon sonrió ante aquella frase, echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos. Alguna vez habían viajado a Nueva York un par de días de visita pero no era lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos sabía con certeza el porqué de su marcha, pero lo importante es que volvían a estar juntos. Y nada ni nadie volvería a separarles, o eso pensaba él.

-Damon esperaba ansioso la llegada de sus amigos. Estaba deseando volver a rencontrarse con ellos. Llegaron todos juntos a la hora indicada. El ritual de los chicos era sencillo, cenaban, veían alguna peli o se ponían a jugar algún juego interminable de la play y después se emborrachaban y se bañaban en la piscina, alguna vez traían algunas chicas, pero esta noche era de ellos.

Elena no volvió a ver a Damon en todo el día. Después de pasar el día con su mejor amiga hablando eternamente viendo alguna peli, bañándose en la piscina o comiendo guarrerías, las chicas se ducharon y se pusieron el pijama para estar más cómodas y bajaron a la planta de abajo para cenar, encontrándose con un regimiento de tíos buenos en el salón, haciendo el cafre con la play, riendo y bebiendo botellines de cerveza. Las dos se sonrojaron al verles, todos estaban buenísimos y ellas estaban en PIAJAMA, "Tiene que ser una pesadilla", pensaron a la vez.

Los chicos se quedaron callados al verlas y las miradas de Elena y Damon se encontraron volviendo a saltar chispas.

-Pero si es Elena.- dijo Kol con entusiasmo.- cuánto tiempo sin verte.- y la miró con ojos golosos, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Damon.- Estás preciosa.- le siguió diciendo acercándose más a ella.

-Gra… gracias.- ella se sonrojó, todavía no se había recompuesto. Suerte que sus pijamitas eran cortos y algo sexys, y que no llevaba ese rosa de ositos tan calentito que usaba en invierno. Kol terminó de acercarse a ella y la dio dos besos. Ésta miró a Ric a quien también saludó con un par de besos e hizo lo mismo con Klaus, presentó a su amiga Caroline a los chicos.

-Podríais quedaros chicas, hemos pedido pizza.- dijo Kol.- si a vosotros no os importa. Ric negó y Klaus también. Damon no dijo nada.- Bien.- siguió diciendo éste.- serviros algo de beber chicas.- Ellas medio temblando abrieron la nevera y sacaron un par de coca-colas.

Los seis cenaron entre risas y los chicos les dieron a ellas para que probaran a jugar a la play, Caroline era muy buena pero Elena era un caos. Damon y ella apenas hablaron, pero sus miradas no paraban de chocarse y las comisuras de los labios de ambos se levantaban cuando lo hacían. Klaus y Caroline se pasaban el tiempo tonteando y medio ausentes del grupo.

-Esto es una mierda, estamos perdiendo por mi culpa.- le dijo Elena con el mando de Wii en la manos a Damon que jugaban por equipos contra Klaus y Caroline, no le salía un movimiento. Él se volvió hacia ella para intentar ayudarla a realizarlo, pero se vio interrumpido por la risa de Kol, que divertido por lo mala que era se acercaba a ella para darle su ayuda.

-Mira Elena, esto se hace así.- Él se puso tras ella y puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra cogió la muñeca en la que ella ocupaba el mando. Antes de darle al play para jugar, la ayudó a hacer el movimiento un par de veces y después lo repitió sola. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y siguieron jugando.

Damon aferró con fuerza el mando. Esa partida la perdieron por él, que tenía ocupada su mente en tranquilizarse y convencerse de que su amigo lo había echo por ayudar. Solo por ayudar. Después de horas jugando un torneo de min juegos en plan serio, por equipos de dos y por turnos, Elena y Kol se proclamaron vencedores, celebrándolo entre risas se dieron un abrazo de ganadores. Kol disfrutó ese abrazo demasiado y Damon se dio cuenta. Ric se percató de la reacción de los dos.

Kol de nuevo invitó a las chicas a pasar un rato más con ellos, con el permiso de los demás, pero en la piscina. Las chicas aceptaron ilusionadas y subieron al cuarto de Elena a ponerse el bikini.

-Me lo estoy pasando genial.- le dijo Kol a sus amigos

-Yo también, esa Caroline es fantástica.- corroboró Klaus. Damon a pesar de que se sentía un poco incómodo también se lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Asintió y Ric se unió a su respuesta.

-Que buena está.- Ric introdujo un pie en el agua y después de hablar se tiró de bomba en la piscina salpicando a sus amigos. Klaus se quitó la camiseta y le siguió tirándose de cabeza. Las chicas, desde la ventana de Elena vieron la actividad de ellos.

* * *

-¿No está para comérselo?.- preguntó Caroline

-Está bastante bueno

-Tú no te quedas atrás

-¿Y eso?

-Vamos… Kol no a parado de ir detrás de ti durante toda la noche

-No digas tonterías.- respondió Elena quitándole importancia

-Pero el que no te ha quitado el ojo de encima es Damon…- dijo ésta para que Elena volviera a prestarle atención

-¿Enserio?.- preguntó ilusionada

-Enserio… y porque no has visto las caras que ponía cuando Kol te tocaba mínimamente

-¿Crees que está celoso?

-No lo creo, lo sé, él sabe, al igual que nosotras que para Kol nunca has pasado desapercibida.

Minutos después las chicas se unieron a ellos en la piscina y se quitaron las camisetas holgadas que llevaban dejando al descubierto sus cuerpos, los cuatro no les quitaron la vista de encima y las miraron con deseo, reflejándolo en sus ojos.

Caroline se metió de un salto uniéndose a Klaus y dedicándole una mirada a su amiga, pero ésta se quedó fuera, junto a Damon que todavía seguía vestido sentado en una de las tumbonas

-¿No te metes?.- pregunto ella

-Ahora.- los dos miraron al agua y vieron a Caroline intentando huir de Ric y Klaus que la seguían para ahogarla

-Eso es trampa, sois dos, Elena ayúdame, socorro.- gritaba ella desde el agua. Ambos se reían.

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien con vosotros.- le dijo a Damon

-Yo también me lo estoy pasando bien contigo.- respondió él, pero solo aludiéndola a ella. Le respondió con una sonrisa y ella se volvió a perder en sus grandes ojos azules, naufragando en ellos.

En ese momento el mundo se paró para ambos, dejaron de oír, de ver, de notar su alrededor, solo existían ellos, nada más importaba, no podían percibir nada que no fuera la mirada del otro y las ganas que tenían de besarse. Damon recogió un cabello de Elena que se había ido de su sitio y lo colocó tras la oreja y bajó su mano lentamente por la mejilla de ella, obteniendo una sonrisa por respuesta. Se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo, ésta vez por la voz de Kol que se acercaba a ellos.

-Venga Elena, ven al agua, está genial

-Ahora voy.- contestó ella todavía sin quitar la mirada de la de Damon

-No, no, no… tienes que venir ya.- Kol llegó hasta donde ella estaba y se puso delante de ésta. Ella se fijó en el cuerpo de él, no lo pudo evitar. Estaba tremendo y las gotas que le recorrían por el pecho hizo que el color de sus mejillas aumentara.

-Dos minutos.- consiguió decir, quería alargar el momento con Damon aunque fuese un poco.

-¿Dos minutos? Creo que no me has entendido…- en ese momento Kol cogió a Elena por las muñecas y la levantó de su sitio, ese contacto hizo que ella se ruborizase aún más.- Te lo he dicho por las buenas… ahora va a ser por las malas, por no obedecer.- Ella soltó una carcajada por lo que le había dicho y Kol la abrazó fuertemente alzándola del suelo y teniéndola en brazos, ella no pudo evitarlo y la acercó hasta el borde la piscina, teniendo de espectadores a los demás

-No Kol por favor.- suplicó ella.- Yo me tiro, yo me tiro, bájame.- Intentó revolverse en sus brazos pero él era muy fuerte y ni se inmutó, acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella y le susurró con voz sensual

-Tarde.- y la lanzó al agua. Ella tomó aire antes de caer y calló de espaldas. Salió a la superficie y miró a Kol con una mueca que se había acercado hasta ella.

-Te vas a enterar.- le dijo. Y se lanzó a su cuello para intentar ahogarle, tras unos pocos forcejeos, Elena perdió las fuerzas que le quedaban y Kol la sumergía una y otra vez bajo el agua.

Los cinco comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, ahogarse, perseguirse… Menos Damon

Los chicos iban detrás de las chicas y ella en vez de contra atacar huían, sin conseguir su objetivo ya que las cogían y las volvían a ahogar una y otra vez. Damon seguía sentado en la hamaca mirando el panorama que tenía enfrente y se reía de como a Elena la habían cogido entre los tres, uno por las pierna y otro por los brazos y Ric le zambullía la cabeza cada poco, vio como Caroline, recuperada después de tanto tragar agua, se tiró encima de Ric y le empujó y Klaus fue a ayudar a su amigo dejando a Elena tosiendo. Estaba sola con Kol. Observó como se puso frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla, se puso tenso y la rabia le invadió. Elena le ofreció a Kol una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y después lo miró a él, le costó darse cuenta porque solo podía pensar en como Kol se estaba acercando a ella lentamente y cuando le devolvió la mirada, ella la dirigió a Kol y gritó hacia su amiga:

-Yo te salvaré Caroline.- se escabulló de Kol, éste se había quedado perplejo, casi la había besado y ella no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y miró a Damon que le seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuándo piensas meterte?.- le preguntó. Éste no dijo nada y pasando de él se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y se zambulló en el agua, intentando no pensar en lo que se había negado mucho tiempo, porque pensaba que solo eran celos, que a su mejor amigo le gustaba Elena. Y le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_FLASHBACK_

_Elena no conseguía dormirse, se había desvelado y llevaba dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que el monstruo que salía en la película que había visto esa noche la perseguía por una calle oscura y deshabitada y después se la comía, un sueño de lo más tonto, pero le había dado mucho miedo. Parecía muy real. Se giró hacia su mesilla de noche y miró el despertador las 8:07. Suerte que era domingo. Decidió levantarse y desayunar algo, se moría de hambre. Por el pasillo hacia la cocina se acercó a la habitación de Damon, no escuchaba ningún ruido, probablemente todavía no habría llegado a casa, asique siguió con su objetivo y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Cuando entró a la cocina escuchó voces, risas y pasos y se acercó más a escuchar._

_-Shh… cállate, vas a despertar a alguien.-Era Damon. Su acompañante se reía a carcajada limpia haciendo que Damon riera también. Agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor._

_-Vale, vale me callo.- respondió una voz masculina que no lograba identificar a quien pertenecía. Volvió a estallar en risas y Damon le acompañó. En ese momento los dos chicos entraron por la puerta de la cocina y se callaron del todo cuando vieron a Elena en ella. Ella se sonrojó al verlos. Damon le dedicó una dulce sonrisa _

_-Si es la hermanita pequeña.- dijo Kol acercándose hasta donde ella estaba. La sonrisa de Damon se borró de inmediato_

_-Hola.- respondió ella con timidez_

_-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?.- preguntó Damon también avanzando_

_-Me he… desvelado.- Se fijó en como los ojos del amigo de su hermano la miraban de arriba a bajo reflejando una chispa de deseo en ellos.- ¿Y vosotros?_

_-Acabamos de llegar.- Él al mirar a su hermana, sintió un deseo incontrolable de besarla ahí mismo. "¿Pero qué me pasa?".- pensó. Estaba preciosa, pero tenía que controlarse, había bebido demasiado aquella noche_

_-Ya veo.- Elena les dio la espalda y abrió la nevera para coger un poco de leche fresquita. Damon volvió a la realidad y comenzó a caminar para irse, tiró de su amigo para que le acompañase, pero éste se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina y observó los movimientos de Elena. Ella cerró la nevera y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar uno de los armarios. Kol se fijó en el cuerpo de ella con ojos golosos, su culo, sus curvas, sus piernas, su pecho, su pelo que se veía tan suave y sedoso, además la chica era preciosa. Le atraía como muy pocas habían conseguido y eso hacía que la deseara más. Elena miró a su hermano y le sonrió, él correspondió pero se fijó en la mirada de Kol y entrecerró sus ojos llenos de rabia. Volvió a mirar a su hermana y le hizo una mueca de asco._

_-No puedes ir por la vida así, pareces una puta.- Elena derramó un poco de la leche fuera del bol y miró a su hermano confusa y rota por la mirada de odio que éste le estaba dedicando_

_-¿Cómo?.- preguntó con un susurro. Le daba igual que Kol estuviera presenciando esa escena, lo único que le dolía era que los ojos hermosos de los que ella estaba enamorada hubieran abandonado su ternura al mirarla y que un profundo sentimiento de odio les hubiera remplazado._

_-Solo tienes que mirarte.- le dijo profundizando el asco en su tono al hablar._

_-A mi me gusta, te queda muy bien Elena.- Ella se miró perpleja, tenía una camiseta de tirantes muy ajustada con un culote. Nada más._

_-Pensaba que todo el mundo estaría dormido…- se justificó ella aún entre susurros y con la voz todavía desencajada_

_-Te equivocaste Elena.- le dijo éste_

_-Vamos Damon, no seas tan duro con ella, está preciosa.- Sin que Elena lo pudiese evitar, Kol se puso a su lado, cogió un mechón de su pelo y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos.- Si no fueras tan pequeña Elena, te llevaría a mi cama y te haría el amor.- susurró en su oído. Damon se acercó hasta ellos y tiró de su hermana para que lo mirara. Elena se había quedado en medio de ambos._

_-Hazlo, es tan puta, que seguro se muere de ganas.- Ella pudo oler el aroma tan fuerte de alcohol que emanaba Damon y no sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era producto de ello o era que en verdad lo pensaba.- Ya no eres tan pequeña ¿Verdad Elena? ¿No estás saliendo con un chico que tiene cuatro años más que tú? Eres una verdadera zorra.- Y no pudiendo sostener su mirada con la de odio de éste, bajó la suya hacia el suelo avergonzada_

_-Entonces el sexo no es un misterio para ti.- le dijo Kol. Ella todavía seguía sin levantar la mirada.- Lástima-. Volvió a susurrar en su oído.- Hubiera sido todo un placer introducirte en ese mundo._

_Damon sintió más rabia aún, no podía pensar con claridad ya que el alcohol le embotonaba los sentidos y el cerebro. Lo único de que era consciente es de que seguramente Kol no era culpable de tener algún deseo hacia su hermana, seguramente era ella la que lo provocaba, vistiéndose como una furcia y contorneándose delante de él, como había hecho en la piscina días atrás. Estaba seguro, porque a él también le pasaba. La pregunta que llevaba días rodándole en la cabeza fue contestada en ese momento ¿Qué sentía hacia su hermana? Asco, ahora lo sabía. Solo era una guarra que quería ser el centro de atención. Damon comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas para ir hacia su habitación, Kol viendo como éste se iba, levantó con delicadeza la barbilla de Elena, ésta tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero sin prestarle importancia a ellos le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y siguió a su amigo escaleras arriba._

_Elena, ya completamente sola, rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse más, le había dolido más que nada lo que Damon le acababa de decir. No entendía por qué había cambiado el carácter hacia ella en solo unos minutos. Nunca la había tratado tan mal, nunca le había dicho esas cosas tan horribles y lo que más le dolió es que nunca la había mirado así, con tanto odio, esa mirada era como si un taladro comenzara a hacer destrozos en su corazón todavía latente. Elena no volvió a hablar con él hasta semanas después, cada vez que se lo encontraba huía todavía dolida, cuando sus amigos estaban en casa, se encerraba en su habitación y no salía por miedo a que Damon la volviese a tratar así. _

_Una noche, Damon estaba bebiéndose un botellín de cerveza y viendo un programa de reality chorra en su habitación. Escuchó un grito y salió de su habitación desesperado por encontrar a su destinatario. Llego hasta la habitación de Elena y la abrió, vio como se revolvía en la cama de un lado a otro, se acercó hasta ella y la tocó, estaba ardiendo, ella seguía gimiendo y dando pequeños gritos y estaba completamente sudada. La cogió en brazos y la acomodó contra él, la zarandeó suavemente para que se despertara, pero ella no lo hacía._

_-Elena despierta, es una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla, despierta por favor.- pero no obtenía respuesta. Sus padres no estaban en casa y no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que ella estuviese enferma, lo que sí sabía es que Elena tenía muchísima fiebre y que probablemente estuviera delirando._

_-Damon, Damon.- pronunció ella entre incoherencias_

_-Estoy aquí Elena, estoy aquí_

_-Damon por favor…_

_-¿Qué te pasa Elena, qué sientes?_

_-Tengo mucho frío.- Damon se levantó de la cama dejándola tumbada con cuidado y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, tenía que bajarle la fiebre. Fue hasta el baño y llenó la bañera con agua helada y cogió a Elena en brazos, ella seguía repitiendo su nombre con esfuerzo y la metió en la bañera. Elena se quejó y comenzó a tiritar, pero por fin abrió los ojos y le miró directamente a los suyos, provocando que Damon se estremeciera ante esa mirada.- Damon, tengo frío_

_-Te vas a poner bien.- respondió éste. _

_Con cuidado le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y el pantalón sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento. Elena seguía tiritando, incluso a él le dolían las manos de lo fría que estaba el agua. Dejó que estuviese allí unos minutos y se le rompió el alma viendo como ella se encogía sobre sus piernas y escondía la cabeza entre ellas tiritando. Después la ayudó a salir del agua, realmente la sacó porque ella no sentía ninguna de sus extremidades, le puso una toalla por encima y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo para calmarla, pero ella no lo hacía. Cuando se hubo secado le trajo ropa y salió del baño para dejar que se cambiara. No se movió de la puerta. Ella susurró su nombre entre tiritonas y se metió de nuevo en la habitación. Puso una manta sobre sus hombros y volvió a cargar con ella en brazos dejándola de nuevo sobre la cama. Bajó a la cocina y buscó como loco un termómetro y unas aspirinas, poco después encontró lo que buscaba. _

_-Damon…_

_-Shh, cállate.- le ordenó poniéndole el termómetro con cuidado debajo de la axila_

_-Damon_

_-Elena por favor…- rogó, quería que ella se guardara sus fuerzas, ya habría tiempo después de dar las gracias_

_-Perdóname…- Eso sí que no se lo esperaba ¿Perdonarla? Si era él el que se había portado como un completo capullo. Todavía seguía tiritando, no sabía si había hecho bien en meterla en el agua- No sé que hice el otro día, si te avergoncé delante de tu amigo lo siento… no quería hacerlo.- Él todavía perplejo no pudo contestar, Decidió meterse en la cama para darle calor, se quitó su camiseta y se la quitó a ella, la abrazó y la pegó contra su cuerpo. - No quiero estar enfadada contigo… no puedo estarlo.- dijo ella al fin_

_-No… perdóname tú a mi, Elena. Me porté como un…_

_-No Damon, no digas nada.- Ella se abrazó a más fuerte a él y sobre su pecho se quedó dormida._

_Damon no la dejó sola en toda la noche, comprobó cada poco tiempo como le iba bajando la fiebre y al día siguiente la cuidó todo el día hasta que sus padres volvieron por la noche. Inclusive le había dado plantón a una de sus chicas por quedarse con Elena, le dio igual. Le dolía pensar en como la había tratado y en las cosas tan horribles que la había dicho, era la persona más frágil y pura que había conocido, era la chica más hermosa del mundo y también, era su hermana. La hubiera besado, la habría echo el amor y no la hubiera soltado nunca, le hubiera importado una mierda todo lo demás, si ella no fuera su hermana. Pero lo era. Por fin admitió lo que sentía por ella, estaba enamorado._

_Desde aquella noche, todo volvió a ser como antes, incluso mejor, surgieron de nuevo las sonrisas, las miradas cómplices y algún leve roce. Elena estaba enamorada de su hermano, y él de ella, no pudieron escondérselo el uno al otro. Pero ninguno dijo nada_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Damon volvió a la realidad y salió a la superficie de la piscina. Vio como Elena estaba subida en la espalda de Klaus y Ric le hacía cosquillas mientras Caroline empujaba a éste para que parase. Se acercó al grupo y se enfrentó a Klaus, robándole a Elena de la espalda y poniéndola de nuevo en el agua. Los cuatro se quedaron perplejos al mirarle

-¿Qué?.- dijo éste divertido.- Ya me estaban dando pena, ahora está más igualada la cosa.- Esbozó una de sus radiantes sonrisas y Elena le miró apunto de derretirse, el agua caía por sus pectorales, su pelo estaba revuelto y mojado y sus pestañas lucían sexis pasadas por agua. Y así, con un nuevo miembro en el grupo, las chicas consiguieron ahogar a sus oponentes unas cuantas veces, hasta que Kol se volvió a unir a los chicos y volvieron a perder

-Te has puesto en el bando equivocado Damon.- le dijo Kol antes de ver como Ric le cogía de las piernas bajo el agua y tiraba de él, Damon se quedó perplejo y no pudo reaccionar, dejando que Kol le ahogara un par de veces. Elena fue en su rescate y cogió del brazo a Kol tirando de él para que lo soltara. Éste no opuso resistencia y fue con ella.

Elena, riéndose a carcajada limpia, se subió al borde de la piscina, y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando tumbada. Kol, que la había seguido entre risas, la imitó, pero él solo se sentó para mirarla bien desde arriba. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente y soltaba carcajadas cada poco, Kol se sintió atraído por ella en ese momento de una forma casi imposible, le gustaba Elena y no podía evitar dejar de mirarla, tocarla o hacerla reír. Abrió a los ojos y vio como Kol la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que Kol se sentía atraída por ella y en el fondo le gustaba.

-¿Sabes Elena?, te has vuelto preciosa.- Ella, todavía tumbada le miró directamente a los ojos y se sonrojó

-Gracias Kol…- contestó ella

-Si tuvieras un par de años más… o yo menos, no te dejaría ni un segundo.- El sonrojo de ella se hizo más evidente, se incorporó estando incómoda por la situación y se quedaron muy juntos el uno del otro. Kol apartó el pelo mojado de los hombros de Elena y después le acarició la mejilla. Damon lo vio y sintiéndose celoso se dirigió hasta la pareja para interrumpir el momento, pero Caroline que lo había visto todo se hizo de notar, intentando que no se montara una escena

-Elena, mueve el culo y ayúdanos.- Las voces de Caroline llegaron a Elena como si fuera un bote salvavidas estando ella a la deriva y se tiró al agua, dejando a Kol solo de nuevo.

Un rato después, Caroline y Klaus salieron del agua y no fue sorpresa para nadie que acabasen enrollados. Elena observaba sentada desde el bordillo a Damon, Kol y Ric que jugaban al voleibol dentro del agua. Sin querer, sus oídos escucharon parte de una conversación de la pareja.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Te prometo que sólo será a dormir…- escuchó decir a Klaus

-¿Solo a dormir?.- preguntó ella incrédula.- si voy a tu casa tendrás que hacerme el amor lo mejor que puedas si quieres volver a verme.- Elena sonrió al pensar en su amiga y escuchó como ambos también se reían.- Pero lo dejamos para otro día, hoy me quedo con Elena

-Anda venga… vente, Elena ya es mayorcita, creó que vivirá si no te quedas con ella

-Ya, pero yo quiero quedarme con ella.- Elena no vio el puchero que Klaus le había echo a Caroline, pero escuchó de nuevo los besos entre ellos. Dos minutos después, su amiga introducía junto a ella las piernas en el agua y Klaus se tiraba a su lado salpicándolas, poniéndose de pareja con Damon y echando un dos contra dos.

-No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado.- Dijo Caroline con voz soñadora

-Yo tampoco.- respondió Elena, tras unos segundos siguió.- ¿Y qué tal con Klaus?

-Genial, es un amor… y además está buenísimo

-Lo sé… ¿Por qué no te vas con él? Escuché como te invitaba…

-Ohm… da igual, ya iré otro día, hoy quiero estar contigo

-Caroline, sobreviviré. Ve

-No Elena, enserio…

-Si te quedas a dormir conmigo, dejaré que lo hagas en el suelo.- le amenazó

-¿Enserio que no te importa?.- Elena negó, provocando que Caroline le diera un beso y un abrazo y se tirara al agua uniéndose a los chicos. Se tiró al agua y buceó para unirse al grupo, pero cuando salía a la superficie se encontró con un cuerpo que le impedía el paso. Damon, estaba delante de ella, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Ella correspondió a ésta y cogió la mano que le tendía.

-Ahora ya estamos todos.- le dijo en un susurro. Las mejillas de Elena se tornaron rojas por el contacto entre ellos y avanzó con él, cogida de su mano.

Un rato después, todos estaban agotados por la acción que habían tenido esa noche. Klaus y Caroline se disculparon y se fueron a casa de él, no pudiendo resistir más la tentación de tenerse. Ric también se marchó al poco y Kol, que Damon le miraba con gesto cansado y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que también quería que se marchara, se despidió de Elena dándole un único y suave beso en la mejilla.

Damon y Elena, mientras terminaban de secarse, recogían el desastre que se había montado, evitando que sus miradas se chocasen.

-Ha sido muy divertido.- dijo ella al fin, recogía la red que habían puesto en la piscina para jugar, dándole la espalda a Damon.

-Si, lo ha sido.- tras unos segundos siguió.- Al final vas a quedarte sola esta noche

-Lo sé.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- No me importa, sé que Caroline se moría de ganas por irse con Klaus, total, ya solo nos hubiéramos ido a dormir.- Ella siguió a lo suyo, pero Damon no le quitó la vista de encima

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora?.- preguntó incrédula, eran las seis menos cuarto de la mañana

-Claro, ¿no te apetece hacer nada?

-La verdad… me muero de hambre.- respondió con sinceridad y escuchando como le sonaban las tripas.

-Normal… tienes que acompañar con algo toda el agua que has tragado

-Si nos hubieses ayudado antes, no me habría tragado media piscina.- le dijo acercándose a él.

-Lo sé, pero me lo estaba pasando bien mirándoos.- caminó un poco hasta llegar hasta Elena

-Qué gracioso.- le dijo ya frente a frente. Se miraron a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se sonrieron.

No supieron el tiempo que se quedaron así, compartiendo una de las más intensas miradas que se habían dedicado, solo eran conscientes de su reflejo en los ojos del otro, y la ternura que éstos desprendían. Damon, a su pesar, fue el que rompió el contacto visual y obligó a Elena a caminar hasta el interior de la mansión. Ya dentro, Damon se duchó lo más deprisa que pudo y se puso a preparar tortitas mientras Elena seguía duchándose, éste se las había prometido. Para su sorpresa, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, podía oler un dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina y se encontró a Damon, en pijama, con el pelo húmedo y revuelto, con la sartén en la mano. A su lado, había una pila de tortitas recién hechas, provocándola para que se las comiera

-¿Tanto he tardado en ducharme?.- preguntó ella acercándose a Damon e intentando robar una de las deliciosas tortitas

-Un buen rato.- él le pegó en la mano y ella la apartó y le puso ojos de cordero degollado para darle pena. Sus tripas volvieron a rugir y él soltó una sonora carcajada al escucharla.

-Tengo hambre… espero que sepan tan bien como huelen.- intentó de nuevo meter la zarpa, pero no lo consiguió

-Lo hacen.- respondió éste

-¿Y desde cuando cocinas?

-Te recuerdo, que he vivido solo.- le dijo haciendo aspavientos con los ojos

-Contigo nunca se sabe.- le dijo ella dolida, le había recordado que se había ido, haciendo que una parte de ella protestara por hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Elena…- Damon sacó la tortita de la sartén y la puso con el resto, se giró hacia ella para encontrársela de frente, ésta tenía la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo.- Olvidemos el pasado.- cogió su barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara, ella apartó su mano y lo miró desafiante

-¿Todo el pasado? Porque si eso es lo que quieres Damon no voy a…- Damon no la dejó terminar, la cogió por las mejillas e hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que la volvió a ver. La besó.

Ella al principio no correspondió al beso, estaba perpleja y permaneció con los ojos abiertos mientras sentía como los labios de Damon se movían contra los suyos, pero pronto olvidó todo razonamiento y se entregó a ese beso, correspondiéndolo con las mismas ganas, fiereza, ternura y pasión que él lo estaba haciendo. Elena perdió el control y enredó sus manos en el pelo todavía mojado de él, Damon soltó sus mejillas solo para poner sus manos en las caderas de ella y así subirla en la encimera de la cocina. Elena, con sus piernas, abrazó las caderas del chico fuertemente intentando evadir el pensamiento de que todo fuese un sueño. Ambos volvieron a sentir ese calor por todo el cuerpo que les consumía y que provocaba que se desearan más. Él, que era más capaz de controlar sus impulsos, se apartó levemente para que pudieran respirar, apoyando su frente con la de ella y agitadamente se miraron el uno al otro. Después de una intensa mirada, Elena cerró los ojos y sintió como todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que sentía hacia Damon se estremecían dentro de su corazón. Pero cuando Damon, guiado de nuevo por las sensaciones que le provocaba Elena, volvió a besarla, ésta apartó la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó éste, dolido por su rechazo

-No lo sé… Damon, me enamoré de ti y después te fuiste… me hiciste mucho daño

-Pero ahora estoy aquí.- respondió él

-Lo sé… pero no quiero que todo esto nos explote en la cara, si tenemos que estar juntos lo haremos, pero no puedo hacer como si no me hubiese dolido que te hubieses marchado.

-Lo hice por los dos Elena…- le dijo recriminándole

-No Damon, lo hiciste por ti, porque eras tan cobarde que no pudiste afrontar lo que sentías, lo que teníamos.- se le quebró la voz

-Te quiero, ahora lo sé, Elena.

-Yo también te quiero Damon, pero no puedo arriesgarme a salir herida de nuevo si no estoy completamente segura de que podré afrontarlo…

-No vas a salir herida porque yo voy a estar aquí… contigo. No voy a irme otra vez.

-Ya, pero eso yo no lo sé Damon.

-Te lo estoy diciendo yo…- Su corazón estaba apunto de estallar desbocado por los continuos choque que percibía, se había dejado guiar por sus sentimientos y éstos una vez más le habían traicionado, pensando que ella aún seguiría sintiendo lo mismo. No quería creer que ella lo había olvidado, que había olvidado lo que sentían con una simple mirada, no podía creerlo.- Lo que pasa es que no confías en mi, ¿no?

-Todavía no puedo hacerlo.-

Elena, estaba dividida, por un lado su cabeza decía que no podía confiar en él otra vez, que la volvería a hacer daño, por otro lado estaba su corazón que palpitaba desbocado con un leve roce de Damon. Lo amaba, sabía que lo hacía, pero no podía arriesgarse y perder todo de nuevo. Decidió hacer caso a su cabeza, no dejaría de amar a Damon, pero tampoco volvería a sufrir. La mirada tan profundamente llena de tristeza que le dedicó la desgarró por dentro, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar por todas las emociones contradictorias que sentía y que la llevaban a los extremos. Damon no pudo verla así y aunque deseó que sintiera lo que acababa de sentir él, en el fondo no podía hacerla daño, se acercó a ella, la abrazó y dejó que llorara contra su pecho.

Cuando a medio día, Giuseppe Salvatore vio a sus dos hijos abrazados y dormidos en el sofá y con la tele encendida, sonrió con ternura, pensando en que era una suerte que Damon hubiese decidido quedarse, porque Elena tendría a alguien en quien apoyarse. Notó el amor fraternal que emanaban y siguió con su camino. Lo que no sabía es que ese amor, era algo más que fraternal.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando Elena despertó, vio los ojos de Damon sobre ella. Se quedó así unos segundos, con miedo de decir algo y romper ese momento. Él esbozó una sonrisa tierna al ver como le devolvía la mirada.

-Buenos días.- dijo Damon al fin

-¿Cuánto llevas mirando?- preguntó ella

-Unos minutos, me mordiste y desperté

-¿Qué te qué?

-Me mordiste, Elena.- respondió enseñándole el brazo, donde había unas pequeñas marcas.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-Tienes hambre, anoche no te comiste las tortitas…- Damon se incorporó haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Se levantó y dejó a Elena sola en el sofá.- Ya no están tan buenas. Toma.- le tendió el plato lleno de los dulces ya fríos. Elena se sintió sola cuando él se había levantado de su lado y se cuestionó si la decisión que había tomado anoche había sido la correcta. Como pudo comprobar, él no la abandonó.

-¿Vas a desayunar conmigo?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer, Elena.- Ella lo miró decepcionada, siguiéndole hasta que desapareció de su vista tras subir las escaleras.

* * *

Elena regresó a su habitación y vio que tenía miles de llamadas y mensajes de Stefan. No se había parado a pensar en él desde hacía casi un día, tener a Damon por ahí la volvía completamente loca… Decidió llamarle.

-_Elena, estaba muy preocupado_.- dijo Stefan tras sonar solo un leve pitido. Ella sonrió ante las palabras protectoras de su novio

-Lo sé y lo siento... respondió ésta sin saber muy bien qué decir

-_¿Estás bien?_

-La verdad es que no mucho…- No por su madre, si no por Damon.

-_¿Quieres que vaya a verte?_

-No, no Stefan, pasaré el día con Giuseppe, me va a ayudar con la fiesta y todo eso…- su voz no sonó muy ilusionada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los besos de Damon. Desde que había despertado, no había parado de recordarlo.

-_La mejor fiesta del año_.-Afirmó. Stefan sonrió porque su novia estuviera contenta y con algo en qué pensar, pero ella no lo vio

-No sé si este año será tan guay como los otros, se me han agotado las ideas…

-_¿Se te han agotado las ideas? Vamos, eres Elena Gilbert, a ti nunca te faltan. Un año fue la fiesta disfraces, otra en la que sólo podíamos ir en pijama, la del año pasado fue la hawaiana, que por cierto estabas preciosa_

-Ahí tu y yo no estábamos juntos.- le dijo con una sonrisa

_-Lo sé, pero lo estabas._- _"Con Stefan es todo más fácil"_ se repitió a si misma, sabía hacerla feliz, sabía como quererla y eso era lo importante.- Y este año volverás a encontrar otra buena idea, mejor incluso que las anteriores.

-Gracias Stefan.- le salió sin pensarlo

-_¿Gracias por qué?_

-Por estar conmigo.

-_Te quiero, Elena._

-Yo también.- contestó ella, pero no sabía si lo decía de verdad

-_¿Esta noche te paso a buscar, no?_

-Claro, no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo.- pero no sabía que eso no era cierto

* * *

Elena pasó el resto del día de compras con Giuseppe, no habían parado en todo el día de un lado para otro, mirando una tienda sí y otra también, recordó con nostalgia a su madre, ya que ella le acompañaba junto con Caroline, todos los años. Este año la sensación fue diferente, pero no mala. Su padre sabía hacerla reír y hacía que aunque estuviese "sola" en el mundo, se sintiese querida. Él le dio la idea de lo que podía hacer ese año y quedó fascinada, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

Encargó todo lo que necesitaba para que se lo llevaran el día indicado y se metió en una tienda a probarse el vestido que llevaría puesto cuando cumpliera sus dieciocho años. Uno de los días más especiales en la vida de todos.

-Estás preciosa Elena.- le dijo Giuseppe viendo como se asomaba desde el probador para que le diera su opinión.

-Tienes que guardarme el secreto.- contestó acercándose a él con una sonrisa y tendiéndole el meñique

-Lo prometo.- y enlazó el pequeño de sus dedos con el de ella

* * *

Caroline llegó a su casa un rato después de su vuelta, contándole con todo lujo de detalles su noche con Klaus. Ella contenta porque algo hubiese salido bien finalmente, escuchaba con atención. Se acostaron y él prometió que esa noche estaría con ella.

-Entonces… te dejaré a solas con Stefan… ¿No te importa, no?.- preguntó Caroline al terminar su relato

-Claro que no… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Oh, no por nada, solo porque tú hermano, del que estas enamorada ha vuelto descolocando todos tus esquemas… sólo pensé que podrías estar incómoda con él, pero veo que me equivoqué.- Elena la miró con una ceja alzada y una mueca en los labios. Caroline continuó.- Pero Klaus y yo también podríamos estar con vosotros un rato, si eso te pasase…

-No me va a pasar, que Damon esté aquí no significa nada.- Esta vez fue Caroline quién la miró con una ceja alzada. Elena se replanteó si contarle a su amiga el final de su noche.

-Como quieras, tú solo llámame.- Elena asintió y tomó una decisión

-Caroline…- ella le miró atentamente. Elena se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.- Anoche, cuando os fuisteis… Damon me besó.- la boca de su amiga se abrió de par en par

-¿Qué?.- gritó.- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?.- Elena se sonrojó avergonzada

-Me daba vergüenza contártelo

-¿A estas alturas te da vergüenza contarme algo?.- Elena asintió y Caroline comprendió.- Te da vergüenza, porque se trata de Damon

-Vale ya.- contestó ella.- ya está bien, solo fue un beso, nada más

-¿Qué más pasó?.- Elena le contó todo lo que pasó después, reservándose para ella lo que sintió contra su cuerpo. Temía que su amiga le recriminara por haber sido tan estúpida.

-No me lo puedo creer… te ha dicho que te quiere y tú…

-Ya sabes como lo pasé cuando se fue, lo voy a olvidar y punto.- le dijo, sentándose de nuevo al lado de su amiga

-Pero Elena…

-No Caroline.- ésta no la dejó terminar.- No hay peros, voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas olvidarme de él.

"_No lo vas a conseguir"_.- pensó su amiga.- _"No voy a dejar que volváis a separaros, serás feliz Elena, pero con Damon"_.- se prometió así misma.

Una hora después, las chicas estaban listas, esperando que Stefan fuera a recogerlas y llevarlas al centro del pueblo, donde se cocería todo aquella noche.

* * *

Damon llevaba todo el día destrozado por el rechazo de Elena. Había decidido quererla como ella se merecía, como no había logrado hacerlo cuando se marchó, pero ella ya no confiaba en él. No la culpaba, él tampoco lo habría echo de haber sido la revés. _"Lo hiciste por ti, porque eras tan cobarde que no pudiste afrontar lo que sentías, lo que teníamos". _Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía que había sido un cobarde. Se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y se vistió sin ver qué ponerse, no tenía ganas de salir, pero como se había prometido así mismo, iba a intentar olvidar a Elena, por el bien de ambos. Salió de su habitación y escuchó cuando pasó por la habitación de Elena, su risa. La risa más hermosa del mundo. Agitó la cabeza negativamente y siguió con su camino. Abrió la puerta de su casa para poder irse, pero se topó con alguien.

-Damon.- dijo el chico sorprendido, alejando de su cara el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano

-Stefan.- contestó solo por ser cortés. Pasó por su lado saliendo de la casa, pero segundos antes de que Stefan entrara en la casa, lo llamó.- ¿Le has regalado alguna vez a Elena flores?

-Si… un par de veces, ¿Por qué?

-Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer, no le gustan.- Damon se volvió para irse, pero Stefan se acercó a él y le detuvo del brazo haciendo que se volviera dar la vuelta

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?- preguntó enfadado

-¿Perdón?.- respondió éste, con otra pregunta

-¿Qué más te da Elena? Sé lo que tuvisteis, ella me lo contó, asique…

-¿Asique qué? ¿Vas a amenazarme Stefan?.- Stefan no se acobardó ante la cercanía del que era su cuñado. No le tenía miedo

-Asique será mejor que te alejes de ella, ya no siente nada por ti y estando a su lado solo le haces daño

-Piensa bien lo que dices Stefan, si le hago daño estando cerca, es porque sí siente algo por mi

-Mira Damon…- Empezó de nuevo el chico

-Stefan.- le dijo poniéndose frente a él.- Lo primero, no me vuelvas a amenazar, lo segundo no me vuelvas a dar una orden y lo tercero, que te quede claro que si estás con Elena es porque yo quiero.- Stefan no dijo nada más y vio como Damon se montaba en su coche y se alejaba de allí.

Damon no le mintió, se estaba alejando de ella porque quería, si fuera al revés, Stefan no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

Elena miraba el cielo estrellado, totalmente absorta pensando en Damon. _"Si pudiera besarte una vez más, solo una más y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para olvidarte". _Todavía sentía sus besos, todavía podía sentir el calor que le producía estar en sus brazos y todavía recordaba esa mirada tan tierna, que a pesar de todo, le había dedicado al despertar.

-Allí está Klaus.- le dijo Caroline, ella se incorporó para saludar al chico

-Hola chicas.- Klaus le dio un beso a su amiga en los labios y se agachó un poco para dárselo a ella, ya que seguía sentada.- Qué bien te lo has montado Elena.- aludió la manta que había esparcido por el césped y el cesto lleno de comida que tenía.

-Oh, gracias pero yo no he sido, ha sido mi novio

-¿Tienes novio?.- preguntó levantando una ceja incrédulo

-Si.- respondió ella, alzando la cabeza para que se le viera orgullosa de ello. Stefan se acercó al trío y saludó a Klaus con un apretón de manos.

-Nosotros nos vamos, llámame Elena.- le dijo Caroline con insistencia a su amiga.

-Lo haré, pero no creo que sea necesario.- y vio como la pareja se alejaba para compartir esa noche tan romántica.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó a Stefan, casi no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche

-Solo estoy distraído, nada más…

-Cualquiera lo diría.- Unos minutos después en los que ninguno dijo nada, Stefan rompió el silencio

-Es por Damon.- ella lo miró perpleja.- Me lo he encontrado cuando entraba en tu casa

-¿Qué te ha dicho?.- se mostró más preocupada de lo que hubiera debido

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?.- Elena apartó su mirada de la de él, no podía mirarle a los ojos mientras contestaba

-No… no hay nada

-Tengo miedo de que… intente algo contigo y tú…

-Eso no va a pasar Stefan

-Eso espero, Elena… no podría vivir sin ti.- Ella no dijo nada y volvió a mirar al cielo lleno de estrellas.

-¿Qué horas es?- preguntó Elena intentando cambiar de conversación

-Las diez menos cuarto, no creo que falte mucho.- Ella asintió.

Una llamada sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos y se miraron. Stefan le tendió el móvil a Elena y ésta lo cogió. Era Caroline.

* * *

Caroline se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con Klaus, la mimaba y la hacía reír todo el tiempo. Iban caminando hacia el puente Wikery para poder estar solos en un día tan abarrotado como estaba hoy el pueblo, cuando Klaus, sin poder aguantar más los deseos de volver hacer el amor con ella, la cogió por la cintura, levantándola sobre sus caderas y metiéndose en un callejón oscuro. Ella esbozó una carcajada y le siguió besando con ganas.

-No puedo aguantarme más.- le dijo Klaus, volviendo a devorarle el cuello

-Esto no durará mucho, lo vemos y después hacemos lo que tú quieras

-¿Lo que yo quiera?, luego no vale arrepentirse…- contestó juguetón

-No lo haré.- y salieron del callejón dándose la mano. De pronto, Caroline se paró en medio de la calle, haciendo que Klaus también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó. No se lo podía creer, estaba viendo a Damon, con una chica rubia muy acaramelados. _"Qué hijo de puta, hace menos de veinticuatro horas le has dicho a Elena que la querías"_.- ¿Qué pasa Caroline?.- preguntó preocupado viendo la dirección en la que ella miraba.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Klaus

-¿Qué pasa Caroline?.- volvió a repetir éste, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Tienes que llamar a tus amigos y decirles que Damon no se va a reunir con ellos esta noche y después tienes que llamar a Damon

-¿Por qué?

-Tú hazlo… y te lo contaré todo

-Caroline…

-Te lo contaré todo Klaus, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie.- Él asintió y realizó la llamada, al tiempo que Caroline realizaba otra

-_Dime_…- contestó al otro lado del teléfono una voz cansada

-Elena, te necesito, es importante.- eso le hizo alterarse

-_¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa, qué necesitas?_

-Necesito que vengas al Grill ya.

Elena al escuchar a su amiga se preocupó y se despidió de Stefan prometiéndole que intentaría volver lo más deprisa posible, antes de que las estrellas brillaran en el cielo. Llegó acalorada al sitio indicado por su amiga, pero cuando se paró enfrente de la puerta del bar, su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, bombeando su sangre más rápido por todo su cuerpo. Damon, estaba delante de ella. Vio como le daba un leve beso en los labios a una mujer y ésta entraba dentro del local con una sonrisa, Damon no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y al igual que ella, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no pudo evitar que su órgano principal latiera con fiereza, reclamándole que no la hubiera besado a ella.

Damon se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Esbozó su característica sonrisa y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Elena, cogió su mano antes de que la retirara y se quedaron así, mirándose, el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en la mano de Damon, aspirando su aroma y acariciándose contra ella, intentando sentirle otra vez. No quería volver a perder esa sensación. Damon se acercó más a ella y con su mano libre retiró el pelo largo de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Se acercó a éste y le dio un leve beso. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Elena despertaron con aquel contacto y su corazón dio un vuelco. Abrió los ojos, Damon la estaba mirando fijamente, haciendo que se viera reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Damon no… no vuelvas a hacer eso.- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó divertido.- ¿Qué me vas a hacer si lo vuelvo a hacer, Elena?

-Damon por favor…- volvió a acercarse a ella, depositando en su clavícula otro beso, ésta vez, menos intenso, pero el cuerpo de Elena reaccionó con la misma intensidad que con el anterior.

-¿Qué me harás, Elena?.- volvió a preguntar, viendo como ella comenzaba a rendirse

-Stefan me está esperando, Damon.- se apartó de ella por el dolor que sintió ante ese comentario, se había prometido a sí mismo que se iba a alejar de ella, ¿Pero, y si no podía?. Volvió a su lado cogiéndola fuertemente de los brazos y muy cerca de sus labios le habló

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?, ¿Stefan?, ¿Esa es tu excusa, eh?. Anoche no lo mencionaste ni una vez, Elena.

-Damon, anoche…- intentó defenderse

-¿Anoche qué Elena, qué? ¿Vas a negarme que no sentiste todo lo que yo sentí?.- preguntó dolido. Ella se lo pensó, quería quitárselo de la cabeza y sobre todo quería arrancarlo de su corazón, pero era difícil. Muy difícil_. "Sólo un beso más"_ pensó Elena, mientras se mordía el labio

-No sentí nada…- mintió

-A mi no puedes mentirme, Elena, ya deberías saberlo.- En ese momento y aprovechando que nadie pasaba por allí, le dio un nuevo beso, en los labios. Aunque su cabeza decía que no, el cuerpo de Elena reaccionó al instante y se dejó llevar por esa sensación que la trasportaba a otra dimensión, del que por nada del mundo quería volver a salir. Damon no quiso parar el momento, temiendo que si lo volvía a hacer, todo se habría acabado.- Sólo una noche, Elena. Una noche más y te prometo que intentaré olvidarte, te dejaré en paz.- Ella no supo qué responder, le besó con fiereza en respuesta, pensando que sería uno de los últimos que podrían darse. La lluvia de estrellas comenzó a aparecer en el cielo con intensidad mientras sus bocas correspondían a los besos que sus corazones les pedían; Convirtiendo en ese momento, en uno de los más mágicos de sus vidas.

Fue Elena la que ésta vez se separó de él, porque aunque su cuerpo pedía que las manos de Damon rodasen por él sin piedad, también pedía respirar. Él se apoyó en su frente, intentado que su respiración volviera al ritmo normal, en ese momento Elena miró al cielo y llamó su atención, viendo como la última estrella fugaz de la noche desaparecía. Los dos pidieron un deseo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo el de uno se cumpliría.

-Ha acabado.- susurró Damon contra su boca

-Lo sé.- respondió ella en el mismo tono

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, la gente comenzará a aparecer de un momento a otro.- ella asintió, pero pronto recordó por qué había llegado hasta allí. Caroline

-Oh dios, Caroline, ella me había llamado para que la ayudase…- dijo en alto preocupada

-¿Caroline?.- Elena asintió.- ¿Sabes si estaba con Klaus? Él me llamó para que…- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron comprendiendo que sus amigos los habían ayudado a estar juntos de nuevo. Lo que no sabían es que esa pareja estaba escondida en un callejón cerca de ellos, mirando la escena.

-Tengo que llamarla.- le dijo Elena.

-Vale, pero camina, no quiero que tu novio nos vea por aquí…

-Stefan.- se había olvidado completamente de él.- tengo que llamarlo, tengo que decirle algo…

-Elena…- cogió su móvil y marcó primero el número de su amiga, llegando hasta el coche de Damon, éste le abrió la puerta como un caballero y ella le regaló una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

_-De nada_.- la voz de Caroline se escuchó tras el primer pitido

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_-Porque si lo hubiera echo, no habrías ido y no estarías con él ahora mismo_

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

_-Tenía que quedarme a comprobar que había hecho un buen trabajo_.- respondió con una sonrisa

-Supongo que Klaus estaba contigo… y se a enterado de todo.- terminó diciendo

_-Si, pero no va a decir nada_.- Elena confió en Klaus, al igual que Damon

-¿Y Stefan?.- mientras preguntaba, se fijó en Damon, que agarraba el volante con más fuerza en ese momento

_-Stefan piensa que estás conmigo, que Klaus me ha dejado y te has quedado a consolarme. Está todo solucionado_.

-Lo tenías todo pensado.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Y si te ve? Preguntó preocupada.

_-No lo hará, no te preocupes, no saldré de la cama de Klaus en toda la noche.-_ Eso provocó que Elena soltase una tremenda carcajada haciendo que Damon se contagiara. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Elena volvió a hablar.

-Gracias Caroline…

_-De nada Elena, te mereces más que nadie ser feliz_.- Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de la emoción y giró su cara hacia el cristal, impidiendo que Damon la mirara.- _Oye y dile de mi parte a Damon que no se pase cuando lo hagáis y tú relájate, el dolor se pasa rápido_

-¡Caroline!.- gritó haciéndose la indignada y riendo

-¿Qué te ha dicho?.- preguntó Damon a su lado, ella negó, no se lo iba a decir.

_-Espero que después de esta noche te replantees si quieres olvidarle o no_.- las chicas se despidieron y Elena miró a Damon, embelesada por su belleza y temiendo lo que podrían hacer esa noche. Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Damon rompió el silencio.

* * *

_-¿_Te acuerdas de lo que pasó hace dos años?.- preguntó con la mirada perdida en la carretera, ella se puso de lado, para mirarle mejor y le respondió

-Creo recordar que te portaste como un capullo aquella noche

-Y yo te recuerdo que te portaste como una niña malcriada…

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Si lo hice, fue para que no fueras con él… aunque tú tuviste que hacerlo.- contestó mirándola por unos segundos a los ojos.- Siempre te sales con la tuya.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada, se quedaron en pensando en aquella noche, en la que se habían vuelto a pelear.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-¿Por qué no te quedas un ratito más?.- dijo Tyler mientras estacionaba su coche delante de la mansión.- Total, si no te han pillado todavía, ya no lo van a hacer._

_-No Tyler, es tarde, tengo que irme ya…_

_-¿Sabes qué deseo he perdido?.- se quitó el cinturón e hizo lo mismo con ella, se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Ella negó.- No sé si decírtelo… si no, no se cumplirá_

_-Vale, pues no lo hagas.- Elena fue a agarrar la puerta del coche para salir, pero él se lo impidió._

_-He pedido que dejes que te haga el amor.- Elena se congeló y dejó de respirar.- ¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga?.- Ella todavía era incapaz de mirarle, pero sentía sus ojos escudriñando su reacción._

_-Es pronto… para eso…- susurró_

_-Venga Elena, llevamos dos meses saliendo juntos, he intentado contentarte en todo y nunca te he metido presión, creo que ya es hora de que me lo pagues con algo, ¿no?_

_-Tyler no puedo, todavía no.- consiguió decir_

_-Como quieras.- bufó soltándola_

_-No te enfades…- pidió _

_-No lo hago.- respondió seco_

_-No estoy preparada aún…_

_-Buenas noches Elena._

_Ella lo miró decepcionada, sabía que se había enfadado, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía entregarle su virginidad a alguien en quien no confiaba, a quien no quería, por quien no sentía nada. Salió del coche y escaló el muro que rodeaba su casa, se subió al árbol que había junto a su ventana y se metió en su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido._

_-¿Qué pasaría si le digo a tu madre que has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana?.- Elena se asustó al escuchar una voz, su voz, en la penumbra de su habitación, encendió su lamparita de noche y miró a Damon, tumbado en su cama con los dos brazos detrás de la cabeza_

_-No te atreverás.- contestó_

_-Ya lo he hecho una vez.- respondió éste, mirándola por primera vez_

_-Eres un capullo, asique has sido tú.- se acercó hasta él y se puso delante_

_-Si Elena.- le dijo incorporándose y quedando sentado sobre su cama.- Fui yo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque ese tío no me gusta.- La verdad era porque no quería que ese tío pusiera un dedo encima de ella._

_-¿Y a ti qué más te da?_

_-A mi me da igual.- mintió.- pero no creo que a ninguno de nuestros padres le haga gracia que aparezcas preñada.- Se levantó de la cama para ponerse a su altura._

_-Déjame vivir mi vida como quiera.- le gritó enfurecida_

_-Solo tienes dieciséis años, no puedes ir por ahí con tíos mayores que tú. _

_-Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, Damon, y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo._

_-Esos tíos solo quieren una cosa…- se calló unos segundos, sintiendo como la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos siguió.- Ah… entonces ahora lo entiendo todo…- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con una mueca en los labios.- lo que te pasa, es que te gusta que te follen… ¿Es eso, no?_

_-Eres un imbécil y un cerdo, no te voy a hablar de mi vida sexual.- "totalmente nula" pensó_

_-Tampoco me interesa.- volvió a mentir_

_-Y Tyler no es así… no sólo busca sexo, él me quiere, además solo tiene cuatro años más que yo._

_-¿Y qué sabrás tú si solo eres una estúpida niñata consentida?- le recriminó Damon llegando a su límite. Solo de pensar que ese tío la hubiera podido tocar…- Metía en mi cama a cuantas mujeres se me antojaba con sólo cuatro años más que tú.- terminó diciéndole haciendo aspavientos con los ojos_

_-No veo que eso haya cambiado mucho.- le contestó ésta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho_

_-No quiero volver a verte con él.- dijo Damon amenazadoramente_

_-Me da igual lo que quieras_

_-Te lo he advertido… la próxima vez se lo diré a tu madre.- y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, "¿ Y si es porque siente algo por mi?" , pensó Elena, antes de que saliera, le cogió por el brazo reteniéndole_

_-¿Por qué haces esto?.- preguntó ella con los ojos vidriosos_

_-Buenas noches, Elena._

_Pero qué estúpida había sido, la poca dignidad que le quedaba la había perdido con su última pregunta, ¿Por qué hace eso? Porque solo quiere joderme, es mi hermano, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos… o al menos unos normales. _

_Damon se recriminó su encuentro con Elena, solo había hecho que se sintiera peor… ¿Qué es lo que hubiera estado haciendo Elena esa noche tan perfecta, escapándose de casa solo por estar con su novio y llegando a altas horas de la madrugada? Se estaba acostando con él… una espina se clavó en su pecho, recordándole que ella era solo su hermana, que tenía una vida más allá de esas cuatro paredes y que él no podría estar pendiente de cada tío con el que se enrollaba… recordándole, que no podría estar con ella._

**_FINFLASHBACK_**


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, a los que leen y comentan. Ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir, incrementa mi motivación :) ¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Elena se pasó el resto del trayecto a la mansión mirando a Damon. Conducía con el brazo estirado y la mano que le quedaba libre la había posado sobre su regazo, cada poco la quitaba para cambiar de marcha, pero después volvía ahí, junto a ella, donde debería estar siempre. Se le veía tan guapo y sexy… A veces, Damon miraba a Elena y sonreía porque sabía que ella lo estaba observando.

-Si quieres llegar viva, deja de mirarme así…- Damon la miró de reojo.

-¿Así cómo?.- preguntó juguetona mientras enredaba su pelo entre los dedos.

-Tú solo deja de mirarme.- esbozó su sonrisa predilecta e hizo aspavientos con los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta verte concentrado en la carretera… estás muy guapo.- le confesó.

-El problema es que a mi también me gustaría mirarte, pero si lo hago perderé el control del coche.

-Pues entonces no me mires.

-No sería justo que tú lo hicieras y yo no.

-Tampoco es justo que hagas que espere tanto para besarte…-

Elena no se podía resistir más, un deseo comenzaba a surgir por su cuerpo haciendo que éste se volviera casi imposible de controlar y ver a Damon en semejante postura, sonriéndole de lado y mirándola de reojo no ayudaba. No ayudaba nada. Damon volvió a sonreír al escuchar su frase, él también se moría de ganas por besarla, se moría de ganas por tenerla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca… ahora que había aceptado que pasaría una noche con él, no podía dejar que se le volviera a escapar… Elena tendría que aceptar que, al igual que él, no podía estar un segundo más sin ella, sin tocarla, sin besarla… sin sentirla. No podía aguantarlo. Aceleró, aumentando la velocidad del coche para poder llegar antes, Elena, se excitó por ello. Mientras conducía, la mano de Damon acariciaba el muslo de la chica, intentando sentirla todo lo posible, intentando que la sensación en su pecho no desapareciera.

Dos minutos después, entraban por la gran puerta de la mansión, Damon aparcó lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada de la casa y salió rápidamente. Antes de que a Elena le hubiese dado tiempo a salir, él ya estaba ahí, sin poder aguantarse más y por toda la tensión acumulada dentro del coche, la agarró por las mejillas y la besó con pasión, juntando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de ella. Elena se sintió morir cuando se vio atrapada entre el cuerpo de Damon y el coche, un calor intenso surcó su cuerpo llegando hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Se agarró con fuerza del cuello de él, profundizando mucho más el beso. Sintiéndole más cerca si eso era posible. Sintió como Damon dejaba de besarla y tiraba de ella hacia dentro de la casa, temblando consiguió sacar las llaves de su bolso, pero no acertaba a meter la llave en la cerradura. Damon desesperado la ayudó y en cuanto entraron por la puerta, él la cerró de un golpe y subió a Elena sobre sus caderas, dejándola entre la puerta y él. Damon se escondió en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, morderlo, lamerlo… despacio y a la vez con fiereza provocándole que Elena soltase leves gemidos cuando llegaba a sus puntos más sensibles. Elena metió sus dedos en el cabello ya revuelto de Damon y le apartó de ella unos segundos para que se mirases, sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de deseo, de amor y de pasión. Él volvió a atacar su cuello y Elena volvió a soltar un gemido. Damon escuchaba cada suspiro de Elena, cada inaudible gemido, cada queja porque parase a respirar y se sintió oprimido con los pantalones puestos. Elena sintió el miembro de Damon rozar contra ella y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas, por la excitación que se apoderó de ella. Damon volvió a parar para poder mirarla de nuevo.

-Eres tan preciosa…- susurró acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de ella.- Te quiero, Elena.- susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja.- te quiero.

Damon consiguió llegar hasta el pie de las escaleras y bajó al suelo a Elena para poder subir, más rápido de lo que hubiesen sido capaces en otro momento, consiguieron llegar arriba y Elena hizo que se metiera en su habitación, ya que estaba más cerca. Entró de espaldas siendo guiada por Damon y quitándose como pudo los zapatos, se tumbó sobre la cama, dejándole un hueco entre sus piernas.

Le amaba, ya no podía ni quería intentar olvidarle, sólo quería estar entre sus brazos para siempre, sentir todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento y cada vez que estaba con él. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de por qué nunca había podido hacerlo con nadie, después de lo que pasó aquella noche… después de eso no dejó que nadie la tocase, porque nadie la había vuelto a besar como él, a mirarle como él, ni una simple caricia se comparaba con una suya, ningún te quiero sonaba como cuando salía de sus labios, nunca había sentido todo eso, nunca había amado como lo amaba a él y no tenía ninguna duda de que quería hacer el amor con él. Quería ser suya para siempre.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Elena, todavía enfadada con Damon por lo de la noche anterior, invitó a Tyler a pasar la tarde en la mansión, coincidiendo que ese día sus padres no estaban en casa. Estaba furiosa con él, el muy capullo le había contado a su madre que estaba saliendo con un chico mayor, que le conocía y que no era bueno, solo por joderla. Ahora sería ella la que le jodería a él. Tyler estaría con ella y Damon no podría hacer nada. Fue su mala suerte la que esa tarde jugó un papel importante, porque diez minutos antes de llegar su novio, Damon se había ido y no pudo retenerlo. Si hubiese estado Tyler ahí, Damon no se habría ido._

_-Qué buena estás.- dijo Tyler mirándola de arriba abajo en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa y encontrarle de frente._

_-Hola Tyler.- Elena se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, no le apetecía estar realmente con él, después de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Él la cogió de la cintura y la apretó contra sí, dándole un beso lleno de deseo en los labios. Elena se apartó de él en cuanto pudo._

_-¿Hay alguien más en tu casa?.- preguntó el chico cruzando el umbral de la puerta_

_-No…- dijo Elena con miedo.- pero mi hermano no tardará en volver.- mintió, en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuando volvería Damon._

_-Qué pena.- dijo éste.- ¿Y qué quieres hacer preciosa?_

_-¿Peli y palomitas?.- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada_

_-Como quieras…- respondió Tyler. Mientras él buscaba una película, Elena preparaba palomitas en la cocina. Estaba de los nervios, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz su novio, estando solos y si su hermano no llegaba.- ¿Te parece bien la de "Tormented"? Es de miedo…_

_-Esa está bien.- respondió desde la cocina._

_Elena se dejó caer junto a Tyler en el sofá y le dio al play. La peli comenzó y notó como su novio la rodeaba y la juntaba a su cuerpo. Se puso tensa por el movimiento tan brusco que hizo, pero pronto se relajó contra él. La película se le hizo larguísima, todavía no había terminado cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa dando un golpe al cerrarse, ambos giraron la cabeza para ver al hermano de Elena que los miraba enfadado. Elena sintió alivio de que él estuviese en la mansión de nuevo, pero sólo duró unos segundos._

_-Cada día eres peor Elena… Aprovechas que ni nuestros padres ni yo estamos en casa para traerte a tu novio y follártelo, ¿Es que no puedes esperar para echar un polvo?- Tyler no pudo decir nada, le tenía demasiado respeto al hermano de su novia_

_-¿Pero qué dices? Solo estamos viendo una película.- intentó defenderse Elena_

_-Oh cierto… siento haber vuelto tan pronto y estropearos los créditos.- contestó Damon, mientras intentaba no parecer furioso y subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación dejándolos solos. _

_Elena se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando la película sin realmente verla, estaba harta de su hermano, nunca lo había hecho, nunca, sólo porque aunque sabía que era imposible lo quería hacer con él, estaba enamorada de él, pero Damon no sentía nada hacia ella y lo acababa de confirmar, si no, se habría puesto furioso y no se habría marchado, estaría molestándolos. Algo dentro de su corazón estalló al darse cuenta de la verdad. Estaba dolida, si Damon no la quería ¿Qué sentido tenía esperar? Lo haría ahora mismo, con Tyler, le daba igual, solo quería sentirse amada, sentirse deseada y si su hermano no sentía nada por ella, ya todo le daba igual. Se levantó y cogió a Tyler del brazo tirando de él, subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación y se paró en la puerta. _

_-Elena, tu hermano está en casa…- Respiró profundamente y la abrió, girándose a besar a su novio. "Tú lo has querido Damon"._

_Sintió las manos grandes de Tyler rodear su cuerpo con deseo y percibió como acababa de levantarla y tumbarla en la cama. Empezó a besarle sin ningún tipo de cuidado, haciéndola incluso daño cuando mordía sus labios o su cuello. Elena se dejó llevar, si a su hermano no le importaba, no le quedaban más ganas de luchar contra algo que era irremediable, que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano. Tyler se quitó la camiseta y con fuerza se la arrebató a ella._

_-No sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegara este momento, Elena.- Ella solo le miró y asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar. "Es mi hermano".- se recriminó ella._

_Tyler se desabrochó los pantalones y cogió con ganas los pechos de Elena, haciendo que soltara un quejido por su fuerza. Cuando su novio comenzó a buscar los botones de su pantalón, ella se encogió, sintiendo como conseguía desabrocharlos. Elena sintió el miembro de Tyler contra ella y un intenso temor le recorrió entera, dándole las fuerzas para parar todo aquello._

_-No Tyler.- empujó con fuerza el pecho del chico para apartarlo de ella.- Por favor no sigas… no puedo continuar_

_-¿Qué?.- preguntó enfadado_

_-Lo he intentado, pero no puedo hacerlo.- Elena sintió como su novio le miraba con odio.- Lo siento…- terminó diciendo_

_-¿Es porque no soy tu hermano, no?- le preguntó atravesándola con la mirada_

_-¿Qué?- dijo en un susurro_

_-Es por eso ¿no?_

_-¿Pero qué tonterías dices?_

_-¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta como le miras? Nunca me has mirado así.- le recriminó.- Él nunca se va a fijar en ti… solo eres su hermana pequeña_

_-Eres un idiota Tyler.- le respondió, le había dado donde más le dolía_

_-Tú eres la idiota si piensas que ahora vas a dejarme así.- La cogió fuertemente de las muñecas y le obligó a que lo besara. Ella no correspondió al beso, intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no le respondía. No podía creer lo que Tyler estaba intentando. Si ella no quería seguir ¿La iba a obligar?_

_-Damon.- consiguió decir intentando levantar la voz, pero no pudo oírse ni ella misma. Su novio la tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra, todavía sujetando sus muñecas, levantó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y se hundió en su cuello. Volvió a sentir su miembro rozarse contra ella.- Tyler… no hagas esto… por favor.- consiguió decir mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas_

_-Estoy harto de ti, Elena. Siempre es lo que tú quieres, por una vez vamos a hacer lo que yo quiero.- Ella intentó revolverse, pero no pudo_

_-Por favor Tyler…- Elena cerró fuertemente los ojos, afrontando lo que iba a pasar. "La culpa es mía" pensó. Escuchó un fuerte golpe y sintió como era liberada de los brazos de Tyler. Cuando abrió por fin los ojos vio como su hermano recibía un puñetazo en la nariz y su novio recibía otro en la mandíbula. Se incorporó al tiempo que Damon echaba a Tyler de la habitación y de sus vidas para siempre._

_-¿Qué creías estar haciendo?- le dijo Damon mientras la sujetaba por los brazos y hacía que se levantase de la cama. Ella no pudo contestar, le tocó la nariz despacio y su hermano retiró su mano con fuerza.- No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, Elena_

_-Yo solo lo hice por…- intentó defenderse entre susurros. Sin poder mirarle a la cara._

_-Porque eres estúpida.- Damon acabó su frase.- Te lo dije, Elena. Te dije que solo quería una cosa.- le recriminó.- Y no me hiciste caso_

_-No… Damon yo lo hice…_

_-Lo hiciste porque eres una estúpida niñata que no puede dejar de ser el centro de atención.-_

_Elena en ese momento le miró por primera vez a los ojos, éstos solo desprendían cólera. Lo había hecho por él, porque él no la quería, el estúpido era él porque no veía lo que ella sentía. Le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación. "Tú eres el estúpido, Damon Salvatore". Al principio Damon se quedó perplejo pero luego, guiándose por los sentimientos que no dejaba salir, la besó con fuerza, cogiéndola de las mejillas para profundizar más el beso. Elena correspondió a él con la misma intensidad, al principio todo era desesperado, pero se fue volviendo más tierno, seguido de caricias y pequeños roces con la nariz, Damon pegó a Elena con cuidado a su cuerpo para poder sentirla y ella, todavía en ropa interior se colgó de su cuello. Era la primera vez que sus bocas se encontraban, la primera vez que un calor intenso les recorría por dentro y sus corazones palpitaban a la velocidad de la luz por estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Era la primera vez que Elena y Damon se demostraban lo que sentían. Era la primera, pero no la última. _

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Damon no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en Elena, en como sus manos sedientas recorrían su cuerpo con premura, en como se enredaban en su suave cabello, en escuchar los leves gemidos que salían de su boca cuando él besaba el punto más sensible de su cuello. A su mente no dejaban de llegar los recuerdos de aquella tarde, en la que Elena se quiso entregar a él y un dolor recorrió su pecho al pensar que ella se podría haber entregado a otro hombre, que no le habría esperado, que sería de otro para siempre.

Elena sentía los besos, las manos y el cuerpo de Damon acariciando su cuerpo. Sentía que ahora que estaba a su lado, todo podía ser posible. Su amor, podría superarlo todo. Sin que ella pudiera controlarlo, sus piernas abrazaban el cuerpo de Damon, juntándolo más al suyo y sintiendo su miembro contra ella. Con él no tenía miedo.

-Damon…- consiguió decir entre susurros.

-Dime.- Dijo él, apartándose un momento de ella, pero pronto volvió a atacar su cuello.

-Tengo que contarte algo, es importante…- Elena, incluso sintiendo tanto deseo y amor emanando de él, sentía que estaba yendo un poco rápido. Le abrumaban todas esas sensaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Damon junto al lóbulo de su oreja, su cuerpo reclamó más atención por ello.

-Todavía soy virgen, Damon.- respondió tras respirar unos segundos. Damon se apartó levemente para mirar a Elena a los ojos. Un alivio le recorrió entero y pudo observar el amor que desprendían los ojos de Elena, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la leve sonrisa de tristeza que le asomaba en el rostro.

-Elena…- susurró acariciando su mejilla.- No puedo creer que…

-Nunca he podido hacerlo… desde ese día… siempre recordaba tus besos sobre mi cuerpo, Damon. Nunca te olvidé.

Damon se retiró de Elena, dándole la espalda y dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos, pero que a ella se le hizo un abismo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, Damon. Quiero ser tuya.

Elena se inclinó sobre él y le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza. Damon tomó la mano de Elena que se había adherido a su pecho y se le dio un leve apretón. Su cabeza le decía una cosa y su corazón otra. La amaba y por supuesto que quería sentirla como nunca, era lo que más deseaba, unirse a ella. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Elena dolida porque Damon no respondiera, le plantó cara y temblando le dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo de frente y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿No vas a hacerme el amor?

-No, Elena.- Damon desvió su mirada al responderle. Su pechó sufrió un fuerte azote, rompiendo en mil pedacitos su corazón.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó, cogiéndole la cara con las manos y obligando a que le mirara. Su voz se quebró.

-Elena, ¿Crees que si te hago el amor, si tengo tu cuerpo contra el mio, si beso cada parte de tu piel y luego te vas… podré olvidarlo?.- respondió éste, profundizando sus miradas.

-Damon…- Ella le quería decir que ya no le iba a dejar, que se quedaría con él, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, pero su cabeza no le daba permiso para decirlo.

-Eres una egoísta

-¿Egoísta? Si lo que quiero es entregarme a ti.- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. No pudo evitarlo.

-No podré olvidarlo, Elena. No podré.- De nuevo su corazón le pedía que lo besara, le pedía decirle que se quedaría con él, pero su mente se lo prohibía. No hizo nada. Damon continuó.- Mientras tanto puedes decirle a tu novio que te haga el amor, porque yo solo lo haré el día que estés preparada para entregarte verdaderamente a mí y que realmente quieras estar conmigo. No me va a valer que dejes a tu novio plantado cada vez que queramos sentirnos.

-Damon.- las lágrimas de Elena salían sin reparo y él intentaba tragarse sus sentimientos, como siempre hacía.- Desde aquella vez nadie me ha tocado, no he dejado que nadie lo hiciese porque no quería borrar tus manos de mi cuerpo y porque… no eras tú.

-Pobrecita.- le dijo irónicamente, levantándose de la cama, para hacerle frente.- Piensas que si te entregas a mí, que si acabamos lo que un día empezamos, podrás por fin revolcarte con otros, ¿no? ¿Es eso?.- no dejó que ella contestase y siguió hablando.- Dejarás que yo tenga esa responsabilidad sobre ti, que te arrebate lo más preciado que tienes, ¿Para que no puedas tener remordimientos cuando te estés tirando a otro?

-No, Damon, yo quiero hacerlo porque te amo, porque nunca he podido amar a nadie como te amo a ti.

-¿Entonces, Elena?.- preguntó tomándola por las mejillas y haciendo que sus miradas no se separasen ni un segundo. A Elena le mataba de desprecio que Damon le estaba dedicando y Damon le mataba verla así, pero era él o ella. Uno de los dos acabaría jodido y no quería ser él.- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?.- volvió a preguntar con un deje de desesperación en la voz. Ella no pudo contestar.- Eres tú las que esta vez nos está separando, ¿Por miedo?, ¿Miedo a qué? ¿Y no te da miedo que hagamos esto y luego pueda dejarte? Eso sería peor… sería mucho peor.- Finalizó.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Elena le besó y pasaron el resto de la noche despiertos, regalándose besos y caricias, regalándose miradas y sonrisas, regalándose hasta el más leve suspiro. Una noche más, durmieron abrazados. Elena despertó a medio día sintiendo un hueco vacío a su lado. Damon se había marchado. La noche había pasado y como él le había prometido fue sólo eso. Una noche.

Elena se dio cuenta de que ya no quería volver a despertar una mañana más sin estar a su lado, por fin, su cabeza y su corazón se ponían de acuerdo y dejaban que pudiera decir todo lo que anoche pasó por su cabeza, dejaban que le dijera a Damon que le quería, que todo le daba igual y que se quedaría con él. Se levantó de la cama para ir en su busca, no podía retener esos sentimientos más tiempo, buscó en su habitación, por toda la casa, pero no le encontró. Resignada volvió a su habitación y decidió decírselo más tarde. El sonido de un teléfono resonó en la habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era Caroline.

-¿Qué tal anoche?.- Al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro

-Corta pero intensa… tengo que contarme muchas cosas…

-Genial, pues ya te estás viniendo a mi casa, por fin me han llegado las tarjetas de invitación que encargamos, así que mientras me cuentas el mejor y único polvo de tu vida, las terminamos.

-Caroline...- le iba a contar que no pasó nada, pero no le dejó hablar.

-Te quiero aquí en quince minutos.- y le colgó.

Elena y Caroline se pasaron toda la tarde charlando de lo sucedido con Damon. Su amiga no podía creerse que él no hubiese continuado después de todo, pero comprendía que si Elena no iba a seguir con él, el que estaría jodido sería Damon. Después de comprender su punto de vista, ella también habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Has hablado con Stefan?

-Sinceramente, no me he acordado de Stefan desde que decidí cogerte el teléfono anoche. Pero ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, esta noche, cuando llegue a mi casa, buscaré a Damon y le diré que no pienso separarme de él otra vez, después llamaré a Stefan y le diré que lo nuestro se ha acabado, que no puedo estar sin Damon. Que no le amo y que nunca lo haré.

Caroline apretó la mano de Elena para infundirle fuerzas y le sonrió con cariño. Por fin había comprendido que lo de ellos, nunca podría acabarse porque desde un principio el destinó les juntó para siempre. Después de eso, las chicas comentando la noche de Caroline entre risas y terminaban de hacer las tarjetas del dieciocho cumpleaños de Elena.

-O sea, que nos vas a dejar con la incertidumbre de qué va a pasar en tu fiesta…- afirmó.

-Exacto.- respondió Elena con una sonrisa

-¿Ni siquiera vas a decírmelo a mí?.- Caroline le hizo un puchero a su a miga para darle pena, pero no lo consiguió.

-No, sólo sabrás lo que sabe todo el mundo, que hay que venir vestido de blanco…

-Eres una bruja, ¿Lo sabías?

-Si… pero me quieres.- Y ambas entre risas acabaron con el trabajo.

Cuando Elena regresó a casa, vio el coche de Damon aparcado junto a la entrada de la mansión y una luz intensa en su habitación. Estaba allí. Abrió la puerta y corrió por el interior de la casa, escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, para decirle que no quería estar separada de él. Pero cuando fue a tocar, ésta se abrió, descubriendo a Damon con solo unos pantalones y una mujer rubia enganchándose a su espalda, con su camisa. La camisa que ella se ponía cuando dormía en la habitación de su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias otra vez a todos lo que siguen la historia. Por leer y comentar (Que ya sabéis que ayuda más a la hora de escribir). Lo siento por el parón de dos semanas, pero estuve de vacaciones y no pude escribir, a partir de ahora intentaré no tardar. ¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Damon recibió una llamada muy temprano, recogió los pantalones que seguían en el suelo de la habitación de Elena y sacó su móvil, descolgó rápidamente, antes de que ningún sonido interrumpiera lo hermosa que se veía en su sueño.

-_Anoche me dejaste tirada por estar con tus amigos... ¿Hoy te veré, no?_.- Damon intentando hacer memoria de lo que había pasado antes de ver a Elena, recordó que estuvo viendo a una antigua amiga.

-Andie…- Él, iba a decirle que no, que no le apetecía ver a nadie, que solo quería estar con Elena, pero como ella no quería estar con él ¿Por qué no?.

-_Venga Damon… llevo mucho queriendo verte…_

-Claro, luego te llamo.- susurró para que Elena no se despertara.

Estuvo un rato más observando como Elena dormía, las reacciones que ésta tenía y los cambios inesperados de respiración que provocaban su sueño. _"¿Estará soñando conmigo?"_.- pensó Damon. De vez en cuando, Elena se revolvía en sus brazos o movía levemente la boca. _"Puede que sueñe con Stefan…"_ Volvió a pensar. Poco después, Damon se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y se marchó. Pasó todo el día fuera, haciendo algunas compras, comiendo con Ric, dando vueltas con el coche… hacía lo que sea para no volver a la mansión y encontrarse con Elena, no quería estar cerca de ella porque sabía que no podría volver resistirse a besarla, que le había prometido que sólo sería una noche pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de cumplirlo. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella se veía incapaz de cumplir algo que se hubiese prometido para separarse de ella. Aunque también sabía que ella se moría de ganas, quería que fuera ella la que decidiera definitivamente que quería estar con él. Cuando se hizo de noche pasó a buscar a Andie al Grill y después de varias insistencias por parte de la chica la llevó a su casa. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que Elena no estaba en la mansión, tenía un motivo para alejar el pensamiento que ella estaría en la habitación de al lado, que estaría con Stefan, o lo que era peor, estaría sola y con seguridad podía afirmar que caería en la tentación de ir a verla, pero después de descargar todas sus frustraciones con Andie, se quedó totalmente relajado y liberado. Esa sensación duró demasiado poco, ya que cuando salió de su habitación, con ella colgada a su espalda y se encontró con Elena de frente, se sintió un capullo al ver la tristeza y perplejidad en sus ojos al mirarla. "Soy lo peor".

* * *

Elena se quedó desconcertada al ver salir a Damon y a una mujer, porque era una mujer, de la habitación de su hermano. Al principio no comprendió que ocurría porque su mente al ver la escena se cerró y le costó interpretar lo que pasaba. Cuando lo hizo, sin poder evitarlo se sintió una estúpida por haber dejado a Damon marcharse esa mañana y no haber insistido en llamarle. Pero se sintió aún más estúpida por haberse creído las palabras de su hermano. Un profundo y espeso dolor surcó al completo su pecho y sus ojos reflejaron el vacío y la tristeza que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Su hermano no la había esperado ni un día. _"¿Eso es todo lo que me querías?"_ pensó decepcionada.

-Damon.- La chica se soltó por fin de su espalda y se puso delante de él, acercándose a Elena.- ¿Ésta es tu hermana?.- Elena todavía sin poder reaccionar y sin apartar su mirada de la de Damon, vio como su hermano movía los labios, pero no escuchó lo que decía.

-Si, es ella.- respondió él secamente

-Pero qué guapa es, no me extraña que seáis hermanos, aunque no os parecéis mucho

-Ya…

-¿Te llamas Elena, verdad?.- Elena sintió como lo que acababa de decir esa mujer, que ya había visto más veces pero no sabía donde, estaba hablando con ella, pero no pudo comprender lo que quería decirle. Reaccionó.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó con voz ronca y carraspeó fuertemente. Había parecido una debilucha.

-Tu nombre es Elena, ¿no?.- Ella asintió.- Te veo mucho por el Grill con tu novio y tus amigos.- Ella miró a Damon y vio como desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte, después volvió a dirigirla a la mujer rubia que tenía delante.- Soy su dueña ¿lo sabías?.- _"¿Su qué?"_ Elena pensó que se refería a Damon, que ella era la dueña de Damon, de su hermano, del amor de su vida al que por imbécil había dejado escapar, pero con un poco de auto control pudo analizar lo que esa mujer quería decirle, esa mujer, era la dueña del Grill, por eso le sonaba familiar.- Soy Andie.- La mujer se acercó a Elena y le tendió una mano, ella se la estrechó gracias a su subconsciente que podía reaccionar por ella.- Me muero de hambre, Damon, voy a la cocina. No te preocupes me sé el camino- le dijo dirigiéndose a él y se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero justo cuando pasó por el lado de Elena le susurró.- Tu hermano consigue dejarme totalmente exhausta.- y soltó una risita cómplice a la que Elena no respondió.

El pecho de Elena volvió a sufrir una quemazón y se le revolvieron las tripas, no había apartado su mirada de la de Damon, éste la miraba con pesar y ella dolorida.

-Elena…- Damon vio como a Elena se le escapaba una lágrima e intentó explicarle por qué había hecho eso.

-No… no Damon.

Antes de que se metiera en su habitación, Damon la cogió por el brazo y le obligó a que lo mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudieron comprobar su propio reflejo en ellos, mostrando únicamente dolor. Un dolor que crecía en ellos tan rápidamente como el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, llegando a igualarse. A Elena se le escapó otra pequeña lágrima y consiguió soltarse del brazo de Damon, sin que a él le diese tiempo a reaccionar al haber visto la tristeza en sus ojos y se metió en su habitación, se apoyó contra la puerta sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas. Damon hizo exactamente lo mismo, pudo detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir cuando escuchó los pasos de su acompañante acercándose.

-Ya tengo algo para reponer fuerzas.- le dijo la mujer llegando hasta él.

-Genial.- respondió intentando parecer animado, alzando las cejas y haciendo aspavientos con los ojos. Andie se colgó de su brazo y se apoyó en su hombro

-Quiero que me vuelvas a hacer tuya, Damon Salvatore.

-Está mi hermana en casa.- contestó con voz cansada

-Por favor Damon.- pidió.- te prometo que intentaré no hacer ruido.

Ambos se metieron en la habitación del chico, pero Elena, que había escuchado la conversación y como reacción ante el ruego de la mujer, se derrumbó y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando desconsolada por el incesante dolor que no desaparecía de su pecho y que cada vez se hacía más intenso. Buscó por la habitación al peluche en el que siempre se apoyaba cuando todo le superaba y se aferró a él como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, cayendo dormida entre lágrimas después de haber escuchado al completo como su hermano llevaba al más profundo paraíso a aquella mujer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Damon abrió la puerta de la mansión Salvatore para dejar entrar a Caroline, ésta vio a la dueña del Grill sentada en el sofá de esa casa, con una camisa de hombre y con una completa satisfacción en el rostro. Fulminó con la mirada a Damon y miró con asco a la mujer. Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar, encontró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando su peluche favorito.

-Caroline…- Logró decir Elena con la voz quebrada, llamando a su amiga.

-Elena, cariño…-

Su amiga se acercó hasta ella y le dio un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Caroline ayudó a su amiga a levantarse del sofá y le ayudó a llegar a la cama, acomodó su almohada y le arropó con cuidado. Elena volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus piernas lloró de nuevo. Caroline acarició su pelo, dándole su apoyo, haciéndola saber que no estaba sola.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí a vivir?.- Susurró Caroline cerca de su oído.

-Si.- respondió ella entre sollozos

-Déjame sitio anda.- Elena se movió un poco y Caroline se metió con ella dentro de la cama y la abrazó.

-Hazme un favor Caroline…- le pidió desconsolada

-Lo que sea…- Le dijo abrazándola aún con más fuerza.

-Quítame a Damon de la cabeza, no puedo más… no puedo más…- Y sus lágrimas se volvieron a derramar con fuerza sin consuelo mojando sus mejillas.

Elena no salió de la habitación hasta dos días después, temía encontrarse con Damon en la cocina, en los pasillos, en el salón, Caroline apenas la dejó un segundo y alegó ante Giuseppe que no se encontraba muy bien, dándole así una excusa para que no pensara otra cosa, Stefan también se pasaba por allí, habiéndose creído también que Elena estaba enferma.

Damon no se creía del todo aquello, sabía que Elena se había quedado destrozada al verle con otra chica, con otra mujer. Intentó ir a verla, pero Caroline, siempre apoyando su relación no le dejó. Tenía que tragarse cuando Stefan iba a verla, cuando se encerraba en su habitación junto a ella, cuando escuchando con atención la oía llorar por su culpa. Que ella estuviera así era su culpa. Llegó a la conclusión de que así todo era mejor, Elena estaría mal unas semanas y después se recuperaría y se olvidaría de él, como había conseguido hacer la última vez. Él había hecho una promesa, la promesa de intentar olvidarse de ella por los dos, lo suyo no iba a salir bien, esas cosas nunca salían bien… se juró a sí mismo que lo iba a conseguir. ¿Pero lo lograría?

Varios días después, Elena volvió a sonreír si no pensaba en Damon. Estaba en casa de Stefan y con todos sus amigos reían animadamente mientras jugaban a juegos de mesa. La puerta de la casa se abrió interrumpiendo sus risas y la madre de Stefan entró junto a una mujer. Era la prima de su novio que venía a pasar unos días.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente la mujer acercándose al grupo de chicos.

-Hola chicos.- saludó la madre de su novio

-Hola, siento todo este desastre, nos hemos entretenido.- se disculpó Stefan dirigiéndose a su madre, mirando el salón revuelto. Y le dio dos besos a su prima.- Mira, ésta es mi novia, Elena. Y esta es mi prima, viene desde Nueva York.

-O sea que ésta es la famosa Elena, no sabes todo lo que mi primito me ha hablado de ti, soy Rose.- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

-Encantada, Rose.- Y Elena le dio dos besos a modo de saludo.

Esa noche, Elena se acostó temprano, había comprobado que tenía todo en orden para el día siguiente, que nada estaba fuera de su sitio y completamente relajada se metió en la cama, adentrándose en el recuerdo de su dieciséis cumpleaños, un día totalmente perfecto que había compartido con Damon. A pesar de que varios días después, su hermano se marchó.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Elena despertó aquella mañana con una sonrisa, nada más abrir los ojos, se levantó de la cama corriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Llevaban una semana juntos, una semana sin separarse el uno del otro, una semana mágica llena de amor y hoy Elena cumplía dieciséis años. Abrió la puerta despacio de la habitación de Damon y se asomó en ella, no había nadie. Su cara se iluminó y se le ocurrió entrar a investigar. Entró y se acercó a la cama, se agachó para mirar y olvidándose que se había dejado la puerta entre abierta no notó como alguien ingresaba en la habitación_

_-¿Buscas algo?.- Preguntó Damon con un tono divertido y una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Elena se asustó y se dio un golpe contra la cama al intentar levantarse de golpe, sintiéndose descubierta._

_-Auch.- dijo ella con cara de dolor y tocándose la herida de la cabeza.- No…- dijo avergonzada._

_-¿A no, y entonces qué hacías?.- Preguntó Damon con el mismo tono divertido en la voz, acercándose un poco a ella._

_-Comprobar que cumplías tu promesa…- susurró ella mientras miraba hacia el suelo evitando su mirada._

_-Mi promesa…- repitió él.- Soy un hombre de palabra, ¿no?.- Se acercó más a ella sin que se diera cuenta._

_-Bueno…- Respondió ella mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.- Mas o menos…- Le hizo una mueca con los labios._

_-¿Cómo que más o menos?.- Preguntó él aún más cerca, colocándose a solo unos centímetros._

_-En realidad Damon, lo que haces es torcer las cosas a tu gusto.- Fue ella la que ésta vez le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, imitándolo._

_-¿A si, Eso es lo que piensas de mi?.- Llegó hasta Elena y desde su altura le miró con pucheros, ella juntó su entrecejo y evadiendo la posibilidad de perderse en sus ojos colocó los brazos en jarras y le dio una respuesta definitiva._

_-Si.- dijo con miedo. En esos momentos, Damon ya se había colocado muy cerca de ella, sonriendo le apartó el pelo de los hombros y se acercó hasta su oído._

_-¿Enserio?.- Susurró junto a él. Elena cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto y le respondió como pudo._

_-Si…_

_-¿Si?.- Volvió a preguntar Damon, acariciando con su nariz la de ella. Elena afirmó con la cabeza y él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin dejarle respirar. Cayeron en la cama entre risas y se miraron a los ojos. Damon acarició con la yema de su pulgar la mejilla de Elena y volvió acercarse a su oreja, ella se estremeció como siempre hacía con ese contacto.- Feliz Cumpleaños, Elena.- Y la besó._

_Unas horas después, Damon consiguió encontrar a Elena entre la gente, todo el mundo iba disfrazado y ella iba de lo que más le pegaba: una princesa. Tenía un vestido rosa de seda y encaje, con una máscara, su hermosa melena caía ondulada en forma de cascada y la coronaba una tiara brillante. Estaba preciosa. Se acercó a ella, esquivando a la multitud que había a su alrededor._

_-¿Me concederías este baile, princesa?.- susurró tras ella. Elena se giró para mirarlo, se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito y su sonrisa se hizo visible tras la máscara._

_-Damon…_

_-Shhh…- Colocó a Elena en posición de baile al tiempo que sonaba una canción lenta y melodiosa, perfecta para la ocasión.- Estás preciosa._

_-Pensaba que no ibas a venir…_

_-No me perderá este día tan importante en tu vida por nada.- dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Y si te ven?._

_-Es una fiesta de disfraces Elena, aquí nadie sabe quién soy. Además, solo estoy bailando con mi hermana favorita._

_-Tampoco tienes más…_

_-Gracias a dios, creo que me volvería loco.- Y tras unos segundos moviéndose al ritmo de la música siguió diciendo.- Y aunque tuviera más, seguirías siendo mi favorita._

_Después de ese baile, Damon sacó arrastras de a fiesta a Elena, ella reía ante la insistencia de su hermano por sacarla del baile y le siguió lo más deprisa que pudo, por él iría al fin del mundo._

_-¿Pero qué pasa?.- Preguntó ella aún entre risas mientras él cerraba la puerta de una habitación y encendía la luz._

_-Tengo algo para ti, Elena.- Respondió acercándose a ella, aferró con una mano su cintura y la acercó a él._

_-Prometiste que no…- le dijo enfadada_

_-Te prometí que no te compraría nada y no lo he hecho.- Sacó de su bolsillo un estuche alargado y se lo entregó, ella lo aceptó dudosa y lo abrió tras pensarlo unos segundos. Una hermosa pulsera de oro descansaba dentro de él. _

_-Damon es… preciosa…- acarició con la yema de los dedos su contenido._

_-Como tú, Elena._

_-No puedo, no puedo aceptarla… ¿De donde has sacado esto?.- Preguntó con reproche._

_-Era de mi madre… quiero que lo tengas tú._

_-Estás loco si piensas que voy a aceptar un regalo así.- Se apartó de él enfadada y cerró el estuche._

_-Elena…- Damon la cogió por los brazos y volvió a acercarla hacia sí.- Por favor, acéptala. Por favor…- Ella todavía dudosa le miró a los ojos con amor.- Te quiero.- Sentenció él al fin._

_-Te quiero.- Repitió ella, fundiendo sus labios con los de Damon._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_Al abrir los ojos, Elena miró a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de gente sin rostro, bailando al compás de la música, ella vestía el vestido de sus dieciocho años y se encontraba sola en medio de la pista. Asustada observó todo con atención para intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando, la luz le cegaba, la música embotaba sus oídos y la gente la aprisionaba. Sintió como una mano tiraba de ella hacia el exterior y se volvió a ver a sí misma completamente sola, de noche, sin ningún ruido ni luz. Notó como alguien que no podía ver se juntaba a su cuerpo y susurraba en su oído._

_-Siempre voy a cuidar de ti._

_-Damon…- Acarició su cara con miedo, sabía que estaba soñando, pero parecía todo tan real._

_-Shhh… ya estás a salvo._

_La luz se encendió, estaban en el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones, frente a su puerta._

_-Te quiero, Elena.- Damon acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó. Elena se dejó guiar por ese beso, aunque todo fuera un sueño tenía que aprovechar estar en sus brazos, después despertaría y volvería todo a ser igual._

_-Damon.- Una mujer apareció a su lado, él la soltó y se giró hacia ella._

_-Hola cariño.- Dijo él con amor._

_-Te estaba buscando.- Respondió ella, Damon agarró su mano y comenzó a caminar lejos de Elena. Adentrándose en su habitación con aquella mujer. _

_Todo volvió a ponerse negro y Elena apareció de nuevo en aquella fiesta, su fiesta, sola y asustada._

Elena despertó completamente mojada por el sudor, se destapó y se puso de pie. Al poner los pies en el frio suelo se sintió mejor, pero un mareo la envolvió y volvió a sentarla en la cama. _"Olvidaba que Damon siempre acababa con otra"_.- Pensó resignada. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se levantase de golpe otra vez y corriendo abrió la puerta, Giuseppe sonreía tras ella.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Elena.- Le dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias.- Respondió mientras se introducía en sus brazos.

-Quería avisarte que ya están montando todo allí fuera.

-Eso es genial, ¿Y las…?

-En su sitio, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- Le dijo con amor, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

-Gracias Giuseppe…

-No tienes por qué dármelas, estoy encantado con todo esto. Tengo la misma ilusión como si fuera m cumpleaños.- Los dos rieron a carcajadas.- Lo que me recuerda que…- Su padre sacó de su pantalón un sobre fino y se lo entregó a Elena.- Toma

-No tenías por qué comprarme nada…- respondió ella con pesar.

-Pero quería hacerlo, venga, ábrelo.- Elena miró el sobre con una sonrisa y sacó su contenido. Eran billetes de avión… a La Riviera Maya - México. Elena ahogó un grito de emoción y abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

-Giuseppe, es genial, me encanta, me encanta, siempre había querido ir… Mi madre y yo…

-Lo sé, ella lo encargó… íbamos a ir los tres por tu cumpleaños, pero prefiero que vayas con quién tú quieras.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo…- dijo ella aun mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-No, Elena, tienes que disfrutar este viaje con quien tú quieras. Ve con tus amigas.

-No sé que decir…- Elena sentía como sus siempre lágrimas traicioneras empujaban con fuerza contra sus ojos por salir.

-Que disfrutarás ese viaje.

-Lo haré.

Horas después Elena se encontraba en su habitación de un lado para otro, todos sus amigos ya habían empezado a llegar y ella todavía no estaba lista. Caroline estaba de los nervios porque Elena no dejaba que la ayudase e iba detrás de ella, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-No me gusta… no me gusta como me queda el vestido.- decía mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Ay, Elena, ¿Quieres estarte quieta?.- Gritó Caroline desesperada.

-Estoy horrible.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No, no… no llores o te estropearás el maquillaje.- Y comenzó a soplarle los ojos para secárselos.

-Estoy horrible, Caroline.- repitió volviendo a ponerse frente al espejo.

-Lo que estás es tonta, eres la persona más bonita que hay aquí…

-Aquí solo estamos tú y yo…

-De toda la mansión y a este paso nadie va a poder ver lo preciosa que estás…- Miró por la ventana y vio mucha más gente de la que cinco minutos antes había.- Ay Dios, Elena estás lista ya, vamos, tienes que bajar.

-No sé… no me convence…- Caroline rebosando el límite de su paciencia salió de la habitación para buscar a Stefan y que le ayudase, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien mejor.

-Damon…- Susurró.- Tienes que ayudarme…- Le pidió y antes de que pudiera contestar lo metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta, sujetando el pomo para que no se escapara.

Damon confundido miró la habitación y vio a Elena de espaldas a él mirándose frente a un espejo y toqueteándose el vestido por todo su cuerpo. Quiso volver a girarse para abrir la puerta e irse, pero no pudo, su subconsciente lo llevaba a caminar lejos de la puerta y acercarse a Elena. Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, ese vestido blanco acariciaba su piel con delicadeza, su pelo lacio caía por su espalda e iba de un lado a otro siguiendo sus movimientos y sus ojos mostraban más brillo que nunca, Damon veía su reflejo en el espejo, pero Elena no se había dado cuenta.

-Caroline, ¿me pasas el collar?.- Él no dijo nada y cuando lo encontró se colocó detrás de ella, retiró su pelo y se lo puso. La miró a través del cristal y sus ojos se encontraron, Elena se sorprendió al verle y se giró de golpe, quedando frente a él.

-Feliz Cumpleaños.- Susurró con una sonrisa. Elena una vez más se dejó llevar por la mirada de Damon, perdiéndose en ella. Él besó su mejilla lentamente y acarició donde le había besado.- Estás preciosa Elena, más que nunca.- Y con eso Damon se marchó de la habitación dejándola de nuevo sola, ella se acarició donde segundos antes lo había hecho él y se sintió como Damon le había dicho, preciosa.

Unos minutos después y acompañada de Caroline, Elena apareció en el jardín de la mansión, dejando a todos asombrados con su belleza. El lugar estaba adornado con lucecitas en el suelo, formando un camino, lámparas de papel de colores iluminaban el jardín, los altavoces de música estaba repartidos por todos lados, había una mesa llena de bebidas cerca de la pista y sus amigos se acercaban a ella para felicitarle en su día tan especial. En la piscina aún no había nadie, todos los años alguien acababa dentro.

Stefan y ella bailaban animados junto a sus amigos, reían y bebían, habían muchas personas a su alrededor, pero a la que más quería ver no lograba encontrarla por ningún sitio. Horas después, Elena observó su copa vacía y se dirigió a la mesa llena de bebidas para servirse una. Se acercó al Bar-Mann que con una sonrisa picarona rellenó su copa. Ella miró a su alrededor todavía riendo, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, sus amigos disfrutaban de la fiesta y ella también. Vio a lo lejos a Caroline hablando y riendo con Giuseppe que le sonrieron desde la distancia, volvió a perder la vista entre la gente para buscar a Damon, pero no lo encontró, tenía claro que no iba a ir y se fijó en su copa, de la que dio un sorbo.

-¿No te han dicho que el alcohol mata?.- Preguntó una voz divertida tras ella. Elena se giró para mirarle, para echarle la bronca por haber llegado tan tarde, pero al verle, con un traje blanco, su pelo despeinado y su sonrisa seductora, no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Entonces tú por qué bebes?.- Respondió ella con otra pregunta y una mueca en los labios, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque hay cosas dentro de mi… que hay que matar…- Terminó diciendo tras pensárselo unos segundos. Ella lo miró decepcionada y con la cabeza alta respondió:

-Los sentimientos no se pueden matar, Damon.- Y sin que le diera tiempo a responder se marchó de allí dejándolo solo con la mesa de bebidas.

-Ponme otro Bourbon.- Ordenó al Bar- Mann cuando vio como Elena regresaba con sus amigos y besaba a Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, otra vez! Como dije, no he tardado en actualizar. Quiero dar las gracias otra vez a todos lo que siguen esta historia y la leen, y más aún a los que comentan y/o me añaden a favoritos. Me encanta subir un capítulo nuevo y ver si os está gustando o no :)

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- ¿Quién soy?.- Preguntó una voz irreconocible tras ella y tapando su vista. Elena se giró y sujetó las manos del chico para quitárselas de los ojos, pero él no la dejó.

- ¡Kol!.- Entonces él la dejó libre y la ayudó a girar para ponerla frente a él.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Elena, estás guapísima.- dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo.

- Gracias, es genial que hayas podido venir…- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Ah, y no solo yo.- Dio un leve paso a la derecha dejando ver a sus otros amigos, Klaus y Ric, estaban detrás de él junto a Caroline.

- ¡Chicos! Gracias por venir.- Se acercó a ellos y les saludó con un par de besos.

- A ti por invitarnos.- Contestó Ric revolviendo su pelo. Se quedaron un rato hablando y riendo los cinco, sintiendo como una amistad surgía en ellos, amenazando con hacerse fuerte.

* * *

- ¿De qué va esa?- Preguntó Caroline, una mujer castaña, con el pelo corto y un vestido rojo llamativo hizo acto de presencia en la fiesta. Todas las personas se fijaron en ella, viendo como se dirigía al grupo donde ellos estaban.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Elena.- Dijo cuando estuvo delante de ellos

- Gracias.

- Rose.- Stefan la llamó desde la distancia y llegó hasta donde ellos estaban.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó extrañado.

- Elena me invitó y oh… lo siento, desentono un poco

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Gracias por venir.- Respondió en tono amable

- Pero si tú eres la amiga de Damon, ¿no? La de Nueva York…- Ella asintió y Klaus se acercó a saludarle, pero a Caroline no le gustó esa idea. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿De Damon?.- Preguntó Elena más para sí misma que para la gente, buscándolo con la mirada. En ese momento, Damon llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Sin dirigir ni una mirada a Elena. Se puso tenso al ver a Rose ahí, sabía que tenía familia en Mistic Falls, pero hacía años que no venía ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó.

- Oh Damon, qué alegría verte.- Dijo ésta al verle.

- ¿Os conocéis?.- Preguntó Stefan confuso.

- Bastante.- Respondió ella, adelantándose a la respuesta de Damon. Él la cogió por el brazo y se la llevó lejos del grupo y de Elena, había visto como su cara se transformaba en dolor ante la respuesta de Rose.

- Vaya, con lo grande que es Nueva York…- Dijo Stefan sonriendo al grupo. El grupo siguió con su conversación, menos Elena, que ahora estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, Elena, tú eres mucho más guapa.- Le susurró Ric a su lado viendo su reacción. Ella le sonrió con cariño.

- ¿Lo sabíais?- Le preguntó ella.

- Hemos ido un par de veces a verle… y ella estaba con él.- Elena asintió y dolida intentó prestar atención a lo que la estaban diciendo.

* * *

- ¿Pero qué crees estar haciendo, eh?.- Damon, cuando estuvieron apartados de todos, soltó a Rose del brazo, plantándole cara.

- Tu hermana, tu adorable Elena me ha invitado… se está haciendo mayor, ¿Qué bueno, eh? Así no será un delito.- Respondió ella tranquilamente. Damon más enfadado aún la agarró por los dos brazos, haciéndola daño y la pegó a la pared.- ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí, Damon?.- Le preguntó divertida por la situación.

- No te pases, Rose… ¿Qué coño estás haciendo en Mistic Falls?

- Visitar a mi familia, Damon… pero qué creído eres, no creerás que estoy aquí por ti, ¿verdad?

- Es exactamente lo que pienso, Rose

- Quizá no te equivoques, ahora Damon si me disculpas, quiero seguir averiguando qué tiene de especial esa Elena…

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

- Enserio, no se por qué os vuelve locos a todos.- dijo exasperada y después continuó.- Tú, mi primo, aquel chico que no deja de babear en su vestido, y ese otro… ese es uno de los amigos que han ido a visitarte alguna vez ¿no? Kol…

- Kol no tiene nada con ella… solo son amigos.- Respondió Damon intentando auto convencerse de ello.

- Y no porque no quiera por lo que veo… veo que mi primo sigue con ella… Refréscame la memoria ¿Quieres?, ¿No habías vuelto para recuperarla?

- He vuelto para estar con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no lo estás? Oh, ya sé, como yo te advertí, se ha olvidado de ti.- La ira de Damon aumentó ante las palabras de la chica, la cogió más fuertemente y la apretó contra la pared.

- No tienes ni idea, Rose.

- Y tú tampoco, ahora Damon si me disculpas…

- Te juro que como te acerques a ella…

- Pásalo bien, Damon.- Él había comprobado con sus propios ojos de lo que Rose era capaz cuando se interesaba por alguna otra chica y tenía miedo por Elena.

* * *

- Silencio por favor, silencio, acercaos por favor.

Caroline que había ordenado apagar la música durante unos minutos, reunía a todo el mundo alrededor de la pista, dejando un hueco justo en el centro, Giuseppe esperaba en él. Una pantalla de proyector fue trasladada a su lado y un portátil descansaba junto a ella. Elena que se había quedado desconcertada porque eso no lo había preparado, miró a su amiga confundida. El grupo reía a carcajadas al ver su cara desencajada porque sí sabían que pasaba, pero ella no y Damon que se había unido a ellos minutos antes también la contemplaba divertido. Por orden de Caroline se unieron a las demás personas invitadas.

- Elena, es hora de que abras algunos de tus regalos… éste concretamente lo tienes que ver. Es un regalo de tu padre.- Le explicó apartándola del grupo y llevándola hasta él.

- Oh vamos Caroline, no seas modesta, si lo has hecho todo tú.

- Bueno, de los dos. Pero la idea que conste que fue tuya.

- Hecho.- Respondió finalmente guiñándole un ojo. Elena todavía desconcertada miró a su amiga con cara de duda, ella le sonrió con cariño y tirando de ella le colocó frente a la pantalla.

- Disfrútalo.- Le susurró justo cuando le daba al play. Un video comenzó a reproducirse, una canción comenzó a sonar y una foto actual de Elena salió en primer plano.

_"Elena" "Porque desde que naciste…"_ Una foto de ella con un año, cogida en brazos por alguien que no se le veía el rostro intentaba soplar una velita en una tarta, ella tenía un vestido blanco y un pequeño lacito recogía el poco pelo que tenía.

_"Hasta ahora…"_ Volvía a salir ella, una foto reciente, con una sonrisa espléndida.

_"Te has metido bajo la piel de todos y cada uno de nosotros…"_ Una foto de ella con tres años salía a escena, con dos coletas sujetas por lacitos rojos y sujetando una piruleta enorme.

Las fotos seguían sucediendo una tras otra llegando al corazón de Elena y de todos los que compartían ese día con ella:

Una en la que Caroline y ella devoraban un pastel, tenían cuatro años y su cara y manos estaban manchadas. Elena salía con cinco años encima de un columpio empujado por su madre. En otra su padre alzándola en brazos.

Otra foto tenía a Elena sujetando una guitarra rosa y poniendo cara de estreñida. Una en la que sonreía con 5 años y le faltaban tres dientes, la risa del público se hizo general. Otra con su padre y su madre sonriendo en el salón de su antigua casa. Con siete años soplaba las velas de cumpleaños con un disfraz de león, sujetando la cabeza de éste bajo el brazo.

Caroline y ella salían en una nueva foto, habían montado una casa de muñecas por todo el salón impidiendo el paso y la madre de Elena amenazaba con la escoba a las chicas. Elena salía en una nueva foto, delante del colegio con 9 años llevando uniforme. Otra foto en la que salía probándose un sujetador por encima de la camiseta, era la primera vez que se compraba uno.

_ "Porque te has convertido en una bella mujer…"_ De nuevo, las risas de sus amigos se hicieron escuchar. Una foto con once años, en la que salía Caroline con gafas, Elena con aparato y Jenna, otra de sus amigas con granos. _"Por dentro…"_ Vuelve a aparecer una foto de las tres en la misma pose, con trece años y totalmente perfectas. _"Y por fuera…"._

La siguiente foto sale con la misma edad, con su madre y Giuseppe saludando junto al puente Wickery. Una foto de su reciente familia hacía acto de presencia, con 14 años, Giuseppe y su madre salían juntos y al lado Damon revolvía el pelo a Elena y ella lo miraba enfadada. La siguiente era con su grupo de amigos del instituto, en su quince cumpleaños y todos salían en pijama.

Con la misma edad, pedía de rodillas junto a Giuseppe que su madre la dejara salir._ "Tienes una luz propia Elena…"_. La siguiente foto hizo que a Elena se le saltaran las lágrimas, nunca había tenido conciencia de ella: En su fiesta de dieciséis años, vestía un disfraz de princesa y Damon con un disfraz de ladrón la abrazaba con cariño por detrás._ "Por eso…"_.

La siguiente foto era de su diecisiete cumpleaños, sus amigos y ella vestidos de hawaianos. Otra del mismo grupo en la graduación._ "Y por cómo eres…"_ La última foto era de apenas una semana, en ella Kol, Klaus, Ric, Caroline, Damon y ella posaban y reían divertidos dentro de la piscina. **_"Te queremos."_**

Una nueva foto de ella sonriendo de esa misma noche, aparecía captando toda la pantalla.

_"Que tu luz no se apague, Elena". "Felices dieciocho"._

Cuando Caroline se giró a mirar a su amiga, la encontró con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella corrió a abrazarla y todo el mundo dio un aplauso.

- Gracias… es el mejor regalo del mundo…

- ¿Has visto como no te puedes estar quieta? Ya se te ha corrido el maquillaje.- Contestó Caroline regañándola con una sonrisa.

- Adorable…- Susurró Rose para sí.

Elena le dio las gracias a Giuseppe y éste se retiró a descansar. Al poco, sacaron la tarta. De tres pisos, chocolate y nata era blanca con algún detalle en rosa y un gran "18" arriba del todo.

- Elige bien tu deseo, solo es uno al año.- le susurró Damon a su espalda, provocando que ésta se erizara justo cuando iba a soplar.

- No sólo yo pediré un deseo esta noche.- Se apartó para dejarle espacio y la miró desconcertado, sin entender por qué decía aquello. Vio como soplaba y sonriendo se unió a sus amigos.

Elena abrió sus regalos, su grupo de amigos le regalaron una cámara de fotos réflex y una carta enorme con sus firmas, Kol, Klaus y Ric, con ayuda de Caroline le regalaron una máquina de hacer palomitas y una trilogía de libros. Algunos de sus otros amigos le regalaron algo de ropa, accesorios, etc. Stefan un anillo con el nombre de ambos y la fecha en la que empezaron a salir.

Elena, contenta por sus regalos y con el estómago lleno, decidió que era el momento de acabar la noche antes de que todo el mundo comenzara a beber sin parar y no disfrutaran de lo que tenía preparado. Alejándose de sus amigos, se adentró en la casa para recoger todo lo necesario.

- Elena.- Kol la llamó acercándose a ella.

- Hola, Kol ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó ella dulcemente.

- Quería darte una cosa… como regalo…- respondió él tímidamente

- Pero si tú ya me has regalado algo, Kol…-

- Si, pero… me gustaría darte algo más.- De su bolsillo sacó una fina pulsera de oro, con su nombre y la fecha de nacimiento grabado en ella.- Kol…

- ¿Te gusta?.- Preguntó mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Si pero, pero… pero Kol… no puedo aceptar esto.

- ¿Por qué no? Es un regalo, ¿no?

- Si, pero uno cualquiera, es… tan bonita…- le dijo mientras acariciaba la pulsera.

- Me alegro que te guste.- contestó él, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Gracias…- Kol sacó la pulsera del estuche y se la puso con cuidado a Elena.

- Queda más bonita si la llevas puesta.- Elena se sonrojó.

- Vaya Kol, no pierdes una oportunidad, ¿eh?.- Una voz se hizo oír tras ellos.

- Damon.- Dijo él girándose a enfrentarle.

- Menudo regalo, ¿no? ¿Haces eso con todas?.- Preguntó Damon resentido mientras salía de la oscuridad de la habitación y la luz le iluminase la cara.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?.- Su hermana, le plantó cara.

- Nada, no me importa nada- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba la pulsera.

- Bueno, pues si no te importa y tú no tienes nada que hacer, ayudadme con esto.- Le dijo a los dos.

Ellos asintieron y la siguieron. Elena les dio un par de cajas de cartón, las que contenían cajitas blancas en su interior. Los tres salieron de la casa cargados con ellas y las llevaron hacia el centro de la pista. Allí Elena entregó una cajita a cada invitado y un encendedor.

- Todo esto me tiene intrigada, en cada cumpleaños, Elena hace algo genial…- Explicó Jenna a Ric, a quien acababa de conocer.

- Estoy deseando saber qué pasa.- Le respondió él con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

Cuando Elena entregó todo lo necesario hizo abrir las cajas, en su interior se hallaba una tela blanca junto con una vela. Todo el mundo estiró la tela al mismo tiempo, reflejando la ilusión en sus semblantes. Introdujeron la vela en el interior de la tela, ahora cuadrada al ser desdoblada y la encendieron.

- Tenéis que pedir un deseo y dejarla volar.- Explicó Elena, encendió su vela al tiempo que decía eso y cuando todos tuvieron la suya preparada, dejaron que su vela voladora se deslizara entre sus dedos y se elevaran en el cielo, al tiempo que pedían un deseo.

"Quiero que Elena sea mía." Kol "Deseo enamorarme." Ric "Quiero que lo mio con Caroline no se acabe." Klaus "Deseo que Elena logre ser feliz." Caroline "Quiero que Elena me ame." Stefan "Deseo que la buena de Elena sufra y que Damon se arrastre por mí". Rose "Deseo que Elena sea feliz." Damon "Deseo poder olvidarme de Damon." Elena

Giuseppe, desde su habitación dejó que su vela se uniera al resto de las personas que había allí, pidiendo un nuevo deseo "Deseo que mis dos hijos encuentren la felicidad". Las velas volaron por encima de sus cabezas, anaranjadas por la llama que la prendían, todos quedaron maravillados ante la escena que tenían delante, como si pequeños amaneceres surgiesen desde distintos puntos de la noche, reflejando esa imagen en el agua de la piscina.

Después de ver como sus velas y sus deseos se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, retomaron la fiesta, volvieron a encender la música y las copas volvieron a estar llenas. Elena reía junto a Caroline con sus nuevos amigos, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

- Elena.- Stefan estaba tras ella.

- Hola, ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó ella aún entre carcajadas.

- Que te echo de menos… llevas toda la noche con los amigos de tu hermano y me tienes olvidado.

- Oh, lo siento Stefan, quédate aquí…- La sonrisa de Elena se borró.

- No, déjalo, me vuelvo con los demás, ¿vale?

- Vale.- Ella volvió a sonreír mientras volvía a la conversación. Damon le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y Elena, intentando que no se notara que había dejado de respirar, le siguió hasta el interior de la casa.

- ¿Damon?- Preguntó entre susurros en la oscuridad del salón, por un segundo lo había perdido de vista.

- Estoy aquí.- Respondió él en el mismo tono tras ella, pegado a su cuello. Todo el bello que Elena tenía en el cuerpo se erizó.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Elena retomó el control de su cuerpo y le hizo frente.

- Tengo que darte algo.- Hizo aspavientos con los ojos y torció su sonrisa, sacando de su bolsillo la pulsera de oro de su madre. Elena recordó el momento en el que se la devolvió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No la quiero.- Y se encaminó a la puerta para volver a la fiesta. Damon la cogió del brazo y la atrajo hacia si.

- Claro, ahora que tienes una mejor, no la quieres, ¿no?.- Preguntó dolido ante su respuesta.

- Sabes que no es eso, Damon…

- ¿Y entonces qué es?, fuiste tú la que me la devolviste, yo no te la pedí.

- Si te la devolví fue porque no quería acordarme de ti.

- ¿Y ahora por qué no la quieres, porque te gusta más la de Kol?

- No Damon, no me gusta más la de Kol…

- Vale, pues si no te la quieres quedar, yo tampoco.- Dijo lanzando la pulsera por la ventana.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?.- Elena le empujó con fuerza y salió de la casa para buscarla. Cuando llegó al jardín, Rose la tenía en la mano.

- Rose, eso es mio.- Llegó hasta ella y se la quitó de las manos.

- ¿Tuyo?.- Preguntó recordando que Damon guardaba una pulsera idéntica en su mesilla de noche.

- Si, se me cayó por la ventana… gracias por encontrarlo.

- Cuando quieras…- Respondió Rose viendo como Elena se alejaba.

Alejada de todos, Elena se tumbó en el césped recordando parte de su pasado.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Elena estaba tumbada en una de las tumbonas de la piscina leyendo un libro y tomando el sol. Su madre con un enorme sombrero y un pareo se sentó a su lado llamando su atención._

_- ¿Qué lees?_

_- Nada.- Elena cerró de golpe el libro y lo escondió, miró a su madre justo cuando unos enormes colores se ponían en sus mejillas.- ¿Vienes a ponerte morenita?_

_- Claro.- Respondió Miranda mientras se quitaba el pareo y se tumbaba junto a su hija.- ¿Qué tal todo?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Caroline, Jenna, tus amigos… algún novio.- Los mofletes de Elena se volvieron más rojos aún._

_- Bien… todo bien…- le respondió apartando la mirada de la de su madre._

_- ¿Y con Damon?.- Elena se extrañó ante la pregunta._

_- Muy bien… últimamente estamos más…_

_- Unidos, ya lo he visto.- Dijo su madre terminando su frase.- Elena… ¿Te gusta tu hermano?.- Elena miró a su madre asustada por ser descubierta y con pánico en la voz le respondió._

_- No… no mamá… qué tonterías dices… es muy guapo, pero no me gusta… Solo nos llevamos bien._

_- ¿Estás segura de que solo es eso?_

_- Eres increíble.- Gritó Elena enfadada para intentar cambiar la conversación.- Primero me regañas porque no me llevo bien con él y ahora que lo hago piensas que hay algo más._

_- Lo siento Elena.- se disculpó.- Es solo que… os miráis como si…_

_- ¿Cómo qué?.- Preguntó ella aún enfadada._

_- Como si vuestra vida dependiera del otro…_

**_FINFLASBACK_**

_-_ ¡Chicas!.- Elena llegó hasta el grupo donde sus amigas reían.

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Jenna.

- Tengo algo que decirlos.- Apartó a sus amigas del grupo para darles la buena noticia.

- Cuánto misterio, ¿no? Venga, cuéntanos qué pasa.

- Nos vamos a ¡LA RIVIERA MAYA!- Dijo al tiempo que mostraba los billetes.- Nos vamos las tres.- Las chicas pegaron un grito de emoción mientras se abrazaban.

- ¿Cómo, qué, cuando…?- Preguntó Caroline sin respirar.

- Cuando queramos, tenemos los billetes con fecha abierta y tenemos un hotel de cinco estrellas.

- Es genial, Elena, ¿De donde lo has sacado?- Preguntó Jenna, aun recuperándose de la sorpresa.

- Bueno… mi madre los encargó por mi cumpleaños, iba ir con mis padres...

- Oh, lo siento Elena.- Las tres se abrazaron para darle ánimos a su amiga.

- Nada de lloros, eh.- Dijo ella mientras se separaba de sus amigas.

- Gracias, Elena.- Dijeron al unísono, volviendo a abrazarla.

Damon observó como Elena se reía junto a sus amigas y vio como en su muñeca había dos pulseras doradas, una de ellas, la suya. Y se servía otro Bourbon mientras pensaba en todo lo que le llevó a alejarse de ella.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Damon se servía un vaso de leche y reía viendo desde la ventana de la cocina como Elena y sus amigas jugaban juntas en la piscina._

_- Damon.- Miranda llamó su atención y él apartó la mirada del cristal, al tiempo que ella entraba en la cocina.- Tengo que hablar contigo._

_- Dime.- Le dijo mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso._

_- Mira Damon, últimamente tú y Elena os lleváis muy bien, siempre estáis juntos y…_

_- ¿Y?.- Preguntó acercándose a ella y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa._

_- Que yo también he sido adolescente, Damon._

_- No entiendo que me quieres decir…_

_- Soy madre y veo cosas… cosas que no me gustan._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ves?.- Damon tragó saliva e intentó no parecer preocupado._

_- Se lo que está pasando… lo veo en tus ojos, Damon, en vuestras miradas y gestos._

_- Miranda yo… amo a tu hija.- Le dijo sintiéndose descubierto.- Y no la amo como se hace a una hermana.- se calló unos segundos sin saber qué más decir y después continuó.- Y ella…_

_- Ella es una niña Damon, ella es una niña que no sabe lo que hace, una adolescente, Elena no sabe lo que es el amor._

_- Elena me quiere y yo a ella, Miranda.- Respondió él seguro del amor que ambos sentían._

_- Elena acaba de empezar a vivir Damon, solo tiene dieciséis años. Tiene que disfrutar de la vida._

_- Puede hacerlo junto a mí._

_- No Damon, yo soy su madre y quiero lo mejor para ella… y no eres tú. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño._

_- No se lo voy a hacer.- respondió dolido._

_- ¿Qué crees que dirá tu padre cuando se entere?_

_- Lo entenderá, entenderá que nos queremos._

_- Sé como eres Damon, sé que cada semana tienes una novia diferente, sé que haces lo que quieres sin contar con nadie, que bebes y que no controlas tus impulsos, ¿Cuánto crees que vas a poder aguantar a su lado, cuánto crees que aguantarás intentando hacerla feliz?_

_- Yo la amo.- Dijo Damon intentando contener las lágrimas, porque aunque le doliese lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que era verdad._

_- Pero a veces, eso no es suficiente, Damon._

_- ¿Qué sabrás tú?.- Preguntó mientras sentía que una lágrima se derramaba sobre su cara sin poderla detener._

_- Antes de casarme, yo estaba enamorada de tu padre, pero estaba embarazada de Elena y… tu padre os tenía a ti y a tu madre. Nos amábamos, pero no podíamos estar juntos._

_- Me estás diciendo que dentro de unos años… quizá…_

_- No Damon, tú nunca cambiarás, nunca podrás hacer feliz a Elena como se merece.- Miranda abrazó a su hijo unos segundos y después siguió diciendo.- Es lo mejor para todos.- Finalizó, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos._

**_FINFLASHBACK_**

Damon tomó una decisión, había pasado los mejores días de su vida con Elena, la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. No iba a permitir que nadie los separara, el amor sí era suficiente y él lo sabía.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola otra vez!

Siento haber tardado, he estado muy ocupada, pero os dejo un nuevo capítulo, más largo que ninguno que haya escrito para compensaros la espera. ¡Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, por leer y por seguir esta historia!

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Venga, Elena, ¿Vas a ser la única que no se meta?.- Stefan, le miraba haciendo un puchero, dentro de la piscina.

-No, Stefan, no quiero meterme, además no cabe nadie más.- Dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Venga… hazlo por mi, por favor.- Un nuevo puchero surgió en la cara de su novio.

-Si quieres meto las piernas, pero ya que tengo un poco de frío…

-Está bien, pero si estuvieras dentro, yo te daría calor.- Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-No me cabe duda de eso.- Respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándose al borde de la piscina. Stefan se puso entre éstas, juntando su cuerpo todo lo posible al de Elena.

-¿No piensas meterte?.- Matt, uno de sus amigos, estaba de pie a su lado, mojado de arriba abajo y goteando agua por todo su cuerpo.

-No me apetece mucho.

-Eso puede arreglarse.- Se puso tras ella, metió los brazos debajo de sus axilas y la tiró al agua, sumergiéndola entera y después se tiró a su lado. Elena salió a la superficie empapada, siguiendo a su amigo entre la gente para devolverle la jugada.

Poco después, Elena despedía a la gente en la puerta de su casa, todo el mundo abandonaba la fiesta, borrachos, cansados y mojados. La pista y la piscina se iban quedando vacías rápidamente, el Bar-Mann ya había abandonado su puesto de trabajo y lo único que ella podía ver era a su hermano, a Caroline y Jenna junto a sus nuevos amigos todavía rondando por el jardín. Stefan se despedía junto a su prima de ella, que le deseaban unos felices dieciocho.

Cuando Elena cerró la puerta, el cansancio surgió de pronto en su cuerpo y se sintió agotada y completamente rendida por el día tan largo que había tenido. Llegado al jardín, Elena se apoyó en la pared, descansando sobre ella y cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente.

-Elena.- La llamó Caroline desde lejos, haciendo que abriera sus ojos.- Ven, te estamos esperando.- Sonrió a su amiga, viendo como todos sus amigos estaban tumbados en algún punto del césped del jardín, uno alejado de los cristales de vasos rotos que decoraban todo el suelo.

-A quién le toque limpiar todo esto…- Se compadeció por la mujer que les iba a limpiar la casa cada dos días mientras esquivaba un cristal del suelo y miraba hacia la piscina, llena de suciedad, alcohol y alguna que otra prenda de ropa.- Estoy que me muero.- Dijo a la vez que se tumbaba al lado de Klaus.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar joven?.- Preguntó éste mofándose de ella.

-Ha sido un día muy largo.- Respondió ella cansada mientras se ponía de lado para mirar como el sol comenzaba a salir por horizonte. Su hermano se tumbó junto a ella tapándole las vistas y ella lo miró mientras se apoyaba sobre su brazo.

-Hola.- Susurró Damon, a la vez que se tumbaba de lado para mirarla mejor.

-Hola.- Contestó ella en su mimo tono de voz, bostezando luego y sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Aún estás guapa.- le dijo, bajando más la voz al hablar y acercándose a ella.

-Si… guapa y mojada.- Elena hizo una mueca con los labios y dejó su mano derecha posada en el césped, cerca del estómago de Damon, encogiéndose aún más dentro de su sudadera.

-¿Tienes frío?.- Al ver el gesto de Elena, se acercó más a ella.

-Ahora estoy bien.- Respondió, mientras notaba como la mano de su hermano se posaba sobre la suya. Y cerró sus ojos, mientras que la sensación del calor que le producía estar con él le recorría entera.

Damon quitó su mano de la de ella, para acariciar su fría mejilla, Elena abrió los ojos al perder su contacto y lo miró cuando notó su mano acariciando su cara. Sus ojos se encontraron, ofreciéndose calor, la sonrisa torcida de Damon se elevó hasta ellos, provocando que la sonrisa de Elena siguiera el mismo camino. La mano de él siguió recorriendo todo a su alcance, acariciando su oreja, parte de su cuello, y acabar muriendo en su labio, pasando su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Elena y apartándolo un segundo al notar como recibía un pequeño y corto beso en él.

Elena tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía burlona. Damon volvió a coger su mano, llevándosela a la boca para besar algunos de sus dedos y dejar que descansaran la una sobre la otra en el césped, haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo sobre la de ella. Llegó hasta su muñeca, en la que notó un frío material alrededor de ésta, subió la manga de la sudadera de Elena para ver lo que era y vio la pulsera de su madre decorándola, sólo la pulsera de su madre. Subió la mirada hacia su cara y se rencontró con los ojos de ella, ofreciéndole un tímida sonrisa.

Damon entendió por qué Kol se había ido sin decir nada a nadie, estaría enfadado al devolverle su regalo.

-Eh, despertad.- Elena abrió sus ojos y al notar como la luz los invadía sin remordimientos los volvió a cerrar y a acurrucarse junto a la persona que tenía al lado. Damon miró a Elena, que se acurrucaba junto a su cuello para ocultarse de la luz y vio a Caroline, de pie, frente a ellos, sonriéndole inquisidora mente con una ceja alzada.- Veo que no necesitáis ayuda de nadie.- Y se cruzó de brazos, Damon le devolvió la sonrisa. Elena, pegó un salto, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No me molesta.- Le dijo él, viendo como se sonrojaba por su movimiento anterior. Ella miró a su amiga que con una mueca en los labios la observaba con atención.

-Nos hemos quedado todos dormidos.- Explicó Caroline escrutándoles con la mirada.

-Oh…- Elena no supo qué decir, avergonzada mientras miraba al resto de sus amigos, riéndose a carcajadas por su reacción. Todos los que estaban allí sabían lo suyo con su hermano. Klaus, Caroline, Jenna y el primero en saberlo, Ric. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera para ocultar su rostro, acurrucándose de nuevo junto a Damon. Él besó su cabeza y se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella.

-Vosotros os lo perdéis.- gritó Caroline mientras se quitaba el vestido y se tiraba en ropa interior a la piscina y Klaus la seguía tirándose de bomba junto a ella.

-Con la mierda que tiene la piscina.- Les gritó Ric para que lo escucharan.

-Total, ya nos bañamos anoche…- Jenna, a su lado, se quitó el vestido y le ofreció la mano para que le acompañara, él la aceptó y se unieron a sus amigos.

-¿Se han ido?.- Elena asomó un poco la cabeza, cuando escuchó la afirmación de Damon se quitó la capucha, incorporándose. Él le imitó.- He dormido bien.- Le dijo tímidamente

-Yo también.- Respondió, besando la frente de su hermana, tumbándose de nuevo y poniendo la cabeza de Elena sobre su pecho.

Varias horas después Elena se levantó, sudando y pegajosa, el sol, estaba en lo más alto del cielo, formando el medio día, se quitó la sudadera que aún llevaba y observó como su hermano, aún dormido, movía sus labios. Estaba soñando, acarició su rostro con cariño y se levantó para buscar a sus amigos. Una nota descansaba cerca de ellos, la tomó y leyó: _"Nos hemos ido a casa (bueno, yo a la de Klaus) y no estoy segura de si Jenna y Ric se han ido por separado… cuando te despiertes llámame, no quería molestar. Caroline."_

-Damon, Damon despierta.- Puso su brazo sobre sus ojos, tapándose parte de la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Bostezó.

-Ya es medio día… ¿Vienes a comer algo?.- Elena vio una leve sonrisa por parte de Damon.

-Vale.- Contestó levantándose del suelo y tirando de Elena hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

Dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Elena, las relaciones con Damon y sus amigos se estrecharon. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, quedaban siempre que podían y se divertían. Caroline y Klaus estaban muy unidos y la gente dudaba de si Ric y Jenna tenían algo escondido, solo Elena sabía la verdad, se gustaban, pero ninguno había dado el primer paso aún. Ella animaba a su amiga siempre que podía pero era muy tímida y que Ric también lo fuera no ayudaba mucho.

Damon y ella cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, no había pasado nada más entre ellos, pero sabían que sentían todavía lo mismo, Elena seguía enamorada de su hermano, pero con la idea fija en la cabeza de olvidarse de él y Damon no se había rendido, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Las chicas cada vez estaban más unidas al grupo, pero más alejadas de sus amigos, apenas quedaban con ellos y cuando lo hacía se excusaban para quedar con sus nuevos amigos. Elena veía muy poco a Stefan, casi no quedaba con él y cuando lo hacía solo deseaba que el tiempo volara para poder alejarse de él. Desde que Damon había vuelto, ya no la hacía feliz, ya no se sentía a gusto con él, Stefan tenía su cariño, como un amigo, pero no su amor.

-Elena, ¿Me estás escuchando?.- La voz de su novio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si Stefan…- Le respondió cansada.

-¿Y qué decía?

-Oh… Pues… eh… Stefan yo…- La había pillado, no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba contando.

-No… no digas nada.

-Lo siento Stefan, estaba pensando…

-¿En qué?

-Pues… en la universidad y todo eso, que voy a estudiar y dónde…- Mintió. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.- Lo siento, me distraje.- Stefan rindiéndose a su sonrisa, volvió a repetirle lo que le estaba contando.

-Te decía que esta noche mi madre me ha dicho que te vengas a cenar, será genial.- Explicó ilusionado.- Iremos a…

-No puedo Stefan…

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó enfadado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-He quedado con…

-Tu hermano.- Le reprendió sin dejar que terminase de hablar.- ¿No? Has quedado con Damon y sus amigos.

-También son amigos míos, Stefan, no te enfades.- Dijo mirando su cara y como un ceño fruncido se dibujaba en la frente.

-¿Y mañana?.- Volvió a intentarlo.

-Mañana íbamos a ir a… la playa.- Finalizó Elena, apartando la mirada de la de su novio.

-Genial.- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Podrías venirte.- Aunque Elena sabía que a él no le apetecería.

-Oh… si, sería aún más genial…- La ironía de su voz se acentuó.- Sabes que no me caen bien…- Respiró profundamente y acercó el rostro de su novia al suyo.- Te echo de menos Elena, todos te echamos de menos.

-Lo sé… y lo siento.- Se alejó un paso de Stefan y miró su reloj.- Tengo que irme, te veo mañana.- Le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios y se fue, dejándole solo.

* * *

-Hola.- Elena se sentó en la mesa que algunos de sus amigos ocupaban, había ido a un Starbucks a tomar algo todos juntos. Caroline, Klaus y Kol le devolvieron el saludo.- ¿Habéis pedido ya?.

-No, estamos esperando a que vengáis todos.- Respondió Caroline frente a ella. Diez minutos después, Damon, el último que quedaba por llegar apareció sentándose junto a su hermana.

Los siete comenzaron a hablar y reír entre ellos y poco después la camarera, una chica alta, rubia y con una cien de pecho trajo sus bebidas, haciendo que la conversación pululara por el aire sin más respuestas. Sirvió a cada uno lo que había pedido, deteniéndose en la última persona de la mesa, Damon.

-¿Desean algo más?.- Preguntó, más para Damon que para el resto, poniendo su cerveza en la mesa y al agacharse a dejarla, restregando sus pechos por la cara de Damon.

-No, gracias.- Respondió Caroline cortante, mirando a Elena, que se había puesto en total tensión y apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula.

-¿No?.- Volvió a preguntar, ésta vez mirando directamente a Damon, él le devolvió la mirada pero rápidamente la dirigió a su hermana, sentada a su lado. Y se rio interiormente al fijarse, parecía como si Elena fuera a saltar sobre la camarera, como una leona para morderle la yugular.

-No.- Dijo Caroline más alto y más descortésmente.

-Estoy por aquí para lo que deseen.- Y se volvió, pavoneándose justo delante de Damon.

-Bueno y… ¿Cuándo os ibais a la Riviera Maya?- Preguntó Klaus, intentando que el ambiente volviera a la completa normalidad. Damon retiró su mirada de su hermana, ella todavía mantenía la vista fija en la camarera y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Todavía no lo sabemos.- Le siguió el juego Caroline.- ¿Elena?.- Llamó a su amiga.- ¿Elena?

-Dime.- Relajó su cuerpo volviendo a la normalidad.

-Tenemos que elegir fecha para el viaje y reservarlo, o a este paso nos quedaremos sin él.

-Cierto, me olvidé por completo de él. Cuanto antes mejor.- Elena siguió el hilo de la conversación, intentando que su mirada no chocara con la de Damon, porque sabía que si lo hacía, colisionaría.

-¿Qué os parece dentro de tres semanas? El día quince está bien.- Dijo Jenna uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Os vais las tres solas?.- Preguntó Kol, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si.- Respondieron al unísono y riéndose por ello.

-Con lo divertido que sería un viaje así con más gente…

-Eso es lo que yo le he dicho a Caroline, que debería ir yo para vigilarlas…- Todos rieron a carcajada limpia.- ¿Qué he dicho?.- Preguntó retóricamente Klaus al ver la reacción que acababa de provocar.

-Es cierto.- Corroboró Kol.- No se os puede dejar solas. A saber qué os podría pasar.

-Oye.- Se quejó Caroline.- Somos mayorcitas y sabemos cuidar de nosotras mismas.

-Seguro que sí.- Kol le sacó la lengua.

-Yo desde un punto objetivo y sin un ápice de interés personal por el tema… creo que deberíais dejar que os acompañara.- Mientras decía esto, Klaus le puso pucheros a Caroline.

-Oh, definitivamente no.- Respondió ella.

-¿Por qué no?, Podríamos pasarlo bien todos.- Ric se unió a la discusión.

-Ric tiene razón, seguro que será divertido. Además, todavía no tenéis fecha puesta, asique podríamos estar todos juntos sin problemas.- Kol ofreció una idea razonable a todo eso. Caroline y Jenna, entusiasmadas con la idea de que los chicos fueran con ellas, decidieron que no estaría mal si fueran todos, miraron a Elena con pucheros, ella decidía.

-Podría estar bien… ¿Qué piensas tú, Elena?- Elena estaba indecisa, por una parte le gustaba la idea, pero por otra… si quería olvidarse de su hermano y siempre que podía estaba con él, si encima ahora iban juntos de vacaciones… Miró a su hermano, intentando encontrar un respuesta en sus preciosos ojos, que le devolvían la mirada neutral junto con una sonrisa torcida y después miró a sus amigos, a todos les entusiasmaba la idea.

-¿Por qué no? Si estamos todos, lo pasaremos aún mejor.- decidió al fin. Y brindaron por ellos, porque todos irían juntos de vacaciones, a hacerlas inolvidables.

* * *

Un portazo la sobresaltó, puso el silenciador en el televisor y se asomó para ver quién acababa de entrar, aunque ya lo sabía.

-Estoy harto.- Le dijo mientras la miraba. Ella se levantó del sofá y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, siguiéndole. Rose sonrió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras se adentraba en la habitación y se sentaba en un taburete, observando como su primo caminaba de un lugar a otro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? Di mejor que no me ha pasado…- Respiró profundamente y empezó su explicación.- ¡Elena! Me acabo de dar cuenta que prefiere estar con el capullo de su hermano y con sus amigos antes que conmigo y con nuestros amigos. Lleva semanas desaparecida, casi no habla conmigo y está siempre con él…

-¿Con quién?.- Rose puso atención.

-Con su hermano.

-¿Y qué pasa? Es su hermano, ¿No? Y por lo que me has contado llevan mucho sin verse, le querrá mucho.- Le dijo, haciéndose la tonta.

-Demasiado diría yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada.- Stefan no iba a contar una cosa que no era suya, aunque Rose lo sabía todo.- Déjalo… Es solo que me molesta.

-Yo creo que deberías darle a Elena un toque de atención…- Intentó convencer a su primo.

-¿Cómo?

-Dile que te molesta que no te haga caso y que se haya formado un nuevo grupo de amigos sin ti.

-Si solo fuera eso…- Susurró para sí.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó, aunque si había captado lo que le acababa de decir.

-Nada… Sí, tienes razón… Hablaré con ella y le dejaré las cosas claras.- Rose sonrió en su interior y cruzó los dedos para que todo fuera como ella había planeado.

De momento Elena le estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles.

* * *

Después de ducharse, Elena se puso el pijama y con el pelo todavía mojado lo esparció sobre su almohada y se tumbó en la cama, encendió su reproductor de música y totalmente relajada cerró los ojos, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos. "Here Without You" comenzó a sonar, esparciéndose, llenando cada rincón de la habitación y del corazón de Elena. Sus evidentemente pocos esfuerzos por olvidarse de su hermano, habían sido en vano, sabía que realmente no quería olvidarse de él y tampoco podía. No sabía si quería intentarlo de nuevo, pero lo que si tenía claro era que lo suyo con Stefan no iba a más, fuera de lo suyo con Damon, sabía que Stefan sentía más hacia ella de lo que podría sentir ella por él y con lo bien que se había portado con ella no quería seguir haciéndole más daño, nunca podría corresponderle.

Unos fuertes gritos llegaron hasta sus oídos y se levantó sobresaltada, se asomó a la ventana, pero no logró ver a quién pertenecían esas voces, su ventana daba al jardín trasero. Salió de su habitación corriendo hacia el piso de abajo, se dio todavía más prisa cuando logró identificar las voces y llegó sofocada hasta la entrada de la casa. Damon sujetaba con fuerza a su novio por el cuello y le gritaba.

-No sabes como es Elena.- Le decía apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Elena se acercó hasta ellos y sujetó su hermano por el brazo intentando sacárselo de encima a Stefan.- Suéltale.- Gritó enfadada.

-Todos tus novios son unos capullos.- Le dijo soltándole y enfrentándose a ella.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? Ya no soy una niña, métete en tus asuntos.

-Pero Elena, él…

-No, Damon, no es asunto tuyo. Vete.

-Elena…

-Vete Damon, lárgate de aquí.- Con la ira todavía en sus ojos, Damon se marchó dejándolos solos, encontrándose con su padre en el pie de las escaleras.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Preguntó Giuseppe con voz autoritaria y mirando a los jóvenes que se encontraban en su salón.

-Nada papá, déjales solos.- Éste asintió y subió junto a su hijo hacia el piso de arriba. Elena volvió a dirigir la mirada a Stefan, que se frotaba el cuello dolorido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano?

-Porque quiero que me lo cuentes tú, dime que ha pasado.

-Nada… Solo vine buscándote, quería hablar contigo…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada, Elena… créeme.

-Damon no se pone así por nada.

-¿Te pones de su parte?

-No, no me pongo de parte de ninguno, solo estoy analizando la situación.

-Solo vine buscándote.

-Está bien… ¿qué querías?

-Hablar contigo

-Bien.- Elena cogió a Stefan de la mano hacia el jardín para hablar con él. Cuando estuvieron alejados de oídos.- Haber, cuéntame.

-Mira Elena, yo sé que no soy un chico celoso…- Ella asintió.- Pero últimamente… no sé.

-No tienes que sentirte así.

-Lo sé… solo que como casi no estás conmigo… y siempre estas con… él.

-¿Con Damon?.- Stefan asintió.- Bueno, no te preocupes, las cosas entre él y yo ya…

-Mira, no me gusta que estés con él… ni con sus estúpidos amigos.- Le dijo, sin dejar que ella acabase de hablar.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó sin todavía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo que has oído, él y sus estúpidos amigos se creen los reyes del mundo y tú y las demás vais detrás de ellos como si fueseis sus estúpidas fans.

-¿Qué?.- Volvió a preguntar incrédula.

-Si quieres seguir siendo mi novia, tendrás que dejar de quedar con ellos…

-¿Qué?.- Ahora preguntaba enfadada.

-Y tendrás que alejarte de tu hermano.

-No puede ser cierto.- Ahora gritaba.

-Si, lo digo enserio, Elena. Si quieres seguir…

-¿Quieres que deje a mi hermano y mis amigos de lado?

-Si.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?.- Stefan apartó su mirada de la de Elena, sentía como si le quemara. Se había pasado con lo que le había dicho.- Stefan, no voy a dejar de lado a mi familia y a mis amigos porque tú me lo ordenes.

-Te lo he pedido.

-Eso no era una petición. Mira Stefan, sé que lo único que te pasa es que estás celoso porque tú no eres así. Acabo de comprender que te quiero, pero como un amigo Stefan.

-¿Me estás dejando?

-Si…

-¿Me estás dejando por esa panda de estúpidos?.- Elena asintió.- Esto es increíble.- Stefan se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ella.

-No quiero acabar así contigo, Stefan, por favor.- Le gritó corriendo tras él.

-No pienso ser tu amigo Elena, o acabas así o no acabas.

-Stefan, por favor, no estropees lo que hemos tenido.

-Adiós Elena.- Y Elena vio como Stefan se alejaba de ella, dando patadas a todo lo que encontraba a su paso y se perdía tras la puerta.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Damon la esperaba apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación, la canción podía llegar a sus oídos a través de ésta, la había puesto en repetición.

-Nada.

-Elena…

-¿Por qué te estabas peleando con él?

-Por… nada. Déjalo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Quiero que me cuentes por qué, Damon.

-¿Él no te lo ha contado?

-Solo me ha dicho que venía buscándome.

-Claro… qué si no.

-¿Hay algo más?.- Al no obtener respuesta, Elena volvió a preguntar.- Cuéntamelo.

-Te lo contaré si me dices qué ha pasado.

-Yo… le he dejado.- Una leve sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Damon.

-¿Por qué?

-No, ahora tú, ¿qué te ha dicho para que te pusieras así?.- Él se quedó callado.- Me has dicho que si te decía…

-Me ordenó alejarme de ti.

-Oh…- Elena no supo qué decir. Después de eso, regresó a su habitación, con la letra de la canción resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez y mientras se quedaba dormida, recordó uno de los momentos más bonitos y a la vez tristes que había vivido.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Después de hablar con Miranda, no tenía claro si seguir con Elena sería buena idea. Lo que sí tenía claro era que la amaba. Aprovechando que ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa, los dos hermanos estaban tumbados en el sofá, besuqueándose uno encima del otro. Elena estaba subida encima de Damon, a horcajadas y se reía por lo que provocaba en él, notaba contra ella la erección de Damon._

_-¿De qué te ríes, eh?._

_-De ti._

_-¿De mi?.- Ella asintió intentando parecer seria, pero volvió a carcajearse._

_-Este no es un momento para reír, ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Ajá.- Elena volvió a atacar la boca de Damon y tras unos segundos su erección se hizo más notable. Mientras le besaba, él sentía la incesante sonrisa de Elena contra su boca._

_-Si no llevaras esos pequeños pantalones de pijama…_

_-¿Te molestan?.- Intentó parecer indignada._

_-No, me encantan, es solo que son demasiado finos._

_-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, ¿no?.- Elena se puso de pie y ante la atenta mirada de Damon se bajó los pantalones de pijama, quedando solo con unas finas braguitas blancas. Y ante un Damon perplejo, volvió a colocar sus piernas alrededor de él, ocupando su puesto anterior.- Así no habrá más quejas.- le susurró ella junto al lóbulo de su oreja, pasando su lengua por él._

_-E… Elena… ¿qué… qué haces?.- Cogió su cara entre sus manos y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la chica._

_-Solo quitaba lo que nos molestaba.- Respondió avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado._

_-No me molesta nada de ti o de lo que lleves puesto.- E hizo que volviera a mirarle. Ella se sonrojó.- Ven.- Elena se recostó sobre su pecho y Damon la abrazó con cariño._

_-Damon.- Lo llamó unos minutos después. Él bajó sus ojos hasta ella y Elena se levantó un poco de su sitio para poder verle mejor.- Megustaríahacerelamorcontigo…- Soltó rápidamente al tiempo que su cara se ponía roja._

_-Oh, Elena…- Él no supo que decir.- Creo que es un poco pronto para eso… tú eres muy pequeña y yo…_

_-Yo quería hacerlo cuando estuviera prepara y enamorada… y lo estoy Damon, de ti. Te quiero y quiero hacerlo de verdad._

_-No creo que sea buena idea.- Damon se soltó de su abrazo y se sentó, ocultando la cara en sus manos, apoyadas en sus rodillas._

_-¿No... no me quieres?.- Él rio ante su estúpida pregunta._

_-¿Cómo no te voy a querer, Elena? Dime. Te amo._

_-Y yo a ti, Damon.- Elena se levantó y se colocó delante de Damon, él tomó su mano y besó sus dedos y ella cerró los ojos por el contacto. Tiró de ella, colocándola entre sus piernas, levantó un poco su camiseta y le dio un beso en el vientre. Elena soltó un suspiro que había retenido y se relajó entre los besos y las manos de Damon._

_Poco a poco, Damon colocó a Elena encima de él, y sentados comenzaron a besarse, Damon retiraba el pelo de los hombros de Elena, besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, respirando junto a su piel. Elena se dejaba llevar por Damon y por las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Él acarició su costado, suavemente dirigiendo su mano hacia arriba, alcanzando el pecho izquierdo de la chica y llevó su otra mano al cabello de Elena, enredándola en él y tirando levemente, dejando un mejor acceso a su cuello. Damon lo succionó con cuidado, obteniendo un gemido de Elena como respuesta._

_Ante el sonido de ella, su erección se hizo más grande aún, posó una mano debajo del culo de Elena y con la otra sujetó su espalda y mientras la besaba se levantó y antes de que ella se diera cuenta le había tumbado y se había colocado sobre ella._

_Elena abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Damon, esos hermosos ojos azules la quemaban con su amor. Una enorme sensación creció en su vagina, una que no podía ignorar. Sus manos se movían sin su consentimiento por la espalda de Damon y sus piernas se enroscaban a la cintura del chico y empujaban por sentirlo más cerca. Agarró el borde de su camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba, Damon se movió un poco sobre ella para ayudarle a deshacerse de su camiseta y terminó quitándosela él y tirándola al suelo, dejando al descubierto su esculpido cuerpo. Las manos de Elena volaron hacia él sin permiso y lo acarició, pasando el dedo índice por su pezón. Damon cerró los ojos por aquel contacto y volvió a juntar su cuerpo con el de Elena todo lo que pudo._

_-Te quiero.- Susurró en su oído y después lo lamió._

_Damon le arrebató a Elena su camisera y la dejó junto a la suya, siguió besándole hasta chocarse con el sujetador, el cual bajó un poco para descubrir su pecho derecho. Lo cogió y despacio se lo llevó a la boca, Elena al sentir la humedad en su pecho cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y se apretó más contra él._

_-Te quiero.- Volvió a susurrar, mientras destapaba su otro pecho y lo metía en su boca, acariciando con su mano el otro._

_-Y yo a ti._

_Damon metió la mano tras la espalda de Elena y desabrochó el sujetador. Mientras la miraba con todo el amor que sentía por ella, lo retiró con cuidado y besó sus labios. Sonrió contra la boca de Elena al notar como se apretaba más contra él y sobre sus rodillas deshizo el nudo de sus piernas. Ella lo miró con atención, mientras él desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón, luego el botón y después bajaba la cremallera. Elena se sonrojó cuando Damon dejó al descubierto sus bóxer negros y el bulto enorme que descansaba encerrado en ellos. Se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada y al segundo notó el cuerpo de Damon sobre el de ella de nuevo, y notando con más intensidad el pene de Damon._

_Estaba totalmente mojada y se sonrojó al pensar en cuando él retirase sus braguitas, cuando metiese la mano y se encontrara con todo eso ahí. _

_-¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó al notar como ella no correspondía sus besos. Elena asintió y él siguió besando, acariciando y lamiendo su cuerpo. Algo en su interior le decía que aquello no estaba bien, pero reprimía esa sensación._

_Elena dejó de respirar y se puso en tensión cuando notó la mano de Damon rondar por el borde de sus braguitas, llevó su mano poco a poco hacia el sexo de Elena, acariciándolo por encima._

_-Tranquila.- Le susurró.-Relájate.- Ella cogió aire de golpe y soltó un suspiro. Damon se dejó llevar por ella, no sabía como Elena conseguía embrujarla de esa manera, no podía controlarse, no lograba resistir el impulso de hacer lo correcto. Su mano volvió a su vientre y lentamente introdujo sus largos dedos bajo las braguitas de Elena, antes de poder llegar a su destino, el sonido del timbre los sobresaltó._

_-Damon, Damon soy Ric.- Él sacó rápidamente la mano de la ropa interior de Elena y se levantó de golpe, alejándose de ella, con miedo, como si le hubieran pillado cometiendo un delito. El timbre volvió a sonar.- Damon, ¿estás en casa?_

_-Si, si… voy, voy.- Logró articular._

_-¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Elena observando la mirada de su hermano, llena de desconcierto y miedo._

_-Vístete.- Ordenó con la voz ronca. Él se puso los pantalones y sin abrochar abrió la puerta. Estaba temblando. Dejó pasar a Ric que entró sonriendo sin ver que en el interior, Elena se abrochaba el sujetador con dedos temblorosos._

_-Pensé que me habías dejado tirado.- Miró a Damon que desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado y comprendió lo que pasaba cuando se fijó que en la oscuridad del salón, Elena se subía los pantalones y unos enormes colores cruzaban su cara.- Oh…- Dijo mirándolos de hito en hito.- Voy a… te espero en el coche.- Le dijo a Damon mientras salía por la puerta._

_Elena se acercó a Damon, aún en sujetador e intentó tocarlo, pero él se apartó de ella y recogió su camiseta del suelo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó con miedo._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido?.- Respondió con otra pregunta, alzando la voz._

_-Que… hubiéramos hecho el amor.- Elena volvió a intentar tocarlo, pero no se dejó._

_-No Elena, hubiéramos cometido un error. Uno muy grande… No sé por qué coño cedí.- Damon confuso no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, sin mirarla.- No sé por qué lo hice._

_-Porque me quieres._

_-No Elena, no… no te quiero.- Tenía que alejarse de Elena, tenía que alejarse de todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que le consumían.- Nunca te he querido._

_-No te creo.- Le gritó ella, cansada de todos los desplantes de Damon, cansada de sus cambios radicales, cansada de que Damon no se dejara llevar._

_-Créeme, Elena. No te quiero.- Antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle, salió a la calle y pegó un portazo, dejando a Elena destrozada, llorando sobre el sofá en el que casi hacen el amor. Dos días después, Damon se marchó._

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Desde aquel día, nadie había tocado a Elena de esa forma. Las lágrimas de Elena inundaban su cara recordando ese momento. Recordando los pocos vestigios de amor que había podido tener con Damon. Recordando cada beso y cada caricia.

Te amo, Damon.- Gritó contra la almohada.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Espero vuestros comentarios :P


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Ese viernes, las chicas habían quedado con sus antiguos amigos a cenar y a tomar alguna copa después. Lo estaban pasando bien, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Elena no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor, su cabeza no dejaba de recordar el momento en el que todo se estropeó, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en varias semanas atrás, cuando Damon y ella volvían a intentar hacerlo… Si se hubiera quedado callada, a lo mejor ahora estaría con él. Le dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa, la música le retumbaba en los oídos y la gente a su alrededor le agobiaba, pero bebía una copa tras otra, intentando evadirse de todo, intentando que su corazón y su cabeza dejara de recordarle a Damon.

-¡Viva la fieeeeeeeesta!

-Te estás pasando, ¿no crees?.- Le dijo Caroline, quitándole la copa de las manos. Elena le puso morritos, le dio un beso al aire y se fue entre saltos a la pista de baile.

Elena bailaba siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Los chicos la rodeaban y bailaban con ella, Elena era consciente de ello, pero se sentía bien, se sentía deseada.

Caroline ahogó un grito cuando vio a su amiga moviendo sus caderas pegadas a la cintura de un desconocido, muy pegadas a la cintura de un desconocido, y otro chico bailaba delante de ella, entre sus piernas. Ella reía, se cogía del pelo, se juntaba más a cada chico. Sus movimientos se descontrolaban, volviéndose más bruscos y más sexuales. El chico que tenía tras ella, le dio la vuelta para ponerla frente a él y la cogió fuerte de la nuca atrayéndola hacia sí, mordiéndole el labio y besándola con fiereza.

-¿Estás loca?.- Caroline llegó hasta ella y la tiró del brazo fuertemente para sacarla de las garras de aquel desconocido.

-No, tú estás loca.- le respondió incoherentemente, cogiendo la copa de su amiga y dando un largo trago hasta acabársela.

Elena dejó a una confusa Caroline sola y se subió a la barra de la discoteca, dándole un beso en la mejilla al camarero, con el pie apartó algunos vasos vacíos para hacerse un hueco al lado de una pequeña columna y se puso a bailar de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, sobre todo de todos los hombre que allí se encontraban, que la rodeaban mientras bailaba enrollando sus perfectas piernas en la columna sensualmente mientras movía sus caderas.

Desesperada, sin comprender por qué Elena se comportaba así y por no conseguir que le hiciese caso, Caroline utilizó su último recurso, uno que no fallaría. Llamar a Damon.

Cuando Damon colgó, salió como una estampida hacia la discoteca en la que las chicas se encontraban, enfadado, arrancó el motor del coche y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo, saltándose semáforos y stops. Se encontró con Caroline en la entrada, esperándolo.

-¿Dónde está?.- Preguntó furioso. Con un gesto, la chica señaló hacia la barra. Damon observó a Elena, bajando suavemente con la columna de espaldas a ésta, sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron y ella sonrió ampliamente cuando Damon entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con fuerza, viendo como un chico le acariciaba la pierna despacio hacia arriba. Caroline se tapaba la cara con las manos, sabiendo lo que Damon era capaz de hacer.

Damon llegó hasta Elena, que seguía moviéndose sensualmente entre los hombres y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, empujó al desconocido que la estaba acariciando. Otro hombre se lanzó contra él y Damon le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, empujándolo después. Cogió de la mano a Elena y sin ningún cuidado tiró de ella hacia él, Elena cayó en sus brazos.

-¿No puedes dejar de ser el centro de atención?.- Le dijo. Ella le sonrió y se agarró a su cuello con fuerza, frotó su nariz por el cuello de él y sonrió contra él, haciendo que su aroma inundara por sus fosas nasales. Depositó un suave mordisco.

Damon salió a la calle portando a Elena en sus brazos y con Caroline detrás de él.

-Que estoy bien.- Consiguió decir tras algunos intentos e intentando librarse de los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Qué estás bien?.- Reprochó mientras apoyaba sus pies en el suelo y sujetándola después para que no se cayera en sus vamos intentos de hacer equilibrio.

-Seeehh.- Respondió ella volviendo a mirar a su amiga, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Damon para no caerse.- ¿Por qué le has llamado?.- Preguntó enfurecida.

-Para que te sacara de ahí, ya que tú no querías hacerme caso.

-Aguafiestas.- Elena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se tambaleó. Damon volvió a tomarla en brazos.- ¿Qué haces estúpido? Suéltame.- Intentó en vano meterla en el coche, pero ella no dejaba de dar patadas al aire.

-Estate quieta.- Le ordenó.

-No quiero.- Contestó mientras daba patadas más fuertes y le sacaba la lengua.

-Elena, voy a llevarte a casa ¿vale?

-Que me lo estaba pasando bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn.-Le dijo con un puchero, rindiéndose ante la insistencia de meterla en el asiento del copiloto. Damon le abrochó el cinturón y ella volvió a cruzarse de brazos y puso los pies en el salpicadero del coche.

-Baja los pies de ahí.- Le ordenó mirándola seriamente.

-¿Y si no quiero?.- Contestó desafiándolo.

-Si no quieres lo haré yo.

-Te estoy esperáaaaaando…- Volvió a desafiarle, mientras miraba sus uñas y las soplaba, imitando el aburrimiento. Damon ante eso, cogió los tobillos de Elena y los puso sobre el suelo del coche, a lo que Elena respondió volviendo a ponerlos encima, mientras volvía a sacarle la lengua. Damon se frotó el pelo y después cerró los ojos unos segundos, inspirando y espirando varias veces.

-Al menos quítate los zapatos.- Como una niña buena, Elena obedeció, se recostó contra el asiento y apoyó los pies desnudos en el cristal del coche, dejando sus huellas. Y le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa dulce y encantadora.- ¿Te llevo algún sitio?.- Preguntó Damon a Caroline, habiendo cerrado la puerta que mantenía a Elena dentro del coche de un golpe seco, haciéndola caso omiso.

-No, no te preocupes, he llamado a Klaus… No creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

-Entonces me quedo hasta que llegue.- Damon se apoyó contra el capó, dándole la espalda a una Elena muy juguetona, mientras Caroline a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla. Por la cara que ésta ponía y con la risa floja que le estaba dando, Damon no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que seguir su mirada, encontrándose con que Elena se había desabrochado el cinturón del coche, les había dado la espalda, se había subido la falda y les enseñaba su bonito culo, pegado al cristal. Damon exasperado se tapó la cara con las manos y gruñó desesperado, por lo que la risa de Caroline aumentó.

-Nunca la había visto así.- Dijo entre carcajadas. Ahora Elena se había vuelto a sentar y les ponía caras de burla.- Lleva unos días un poco raros… desde que lo dejó con Stefan…

-Quizá sea eso… Stefan.

-No creo, Damon. Elena no lo amaba… y tú lo sabes.

-Ni se te ocurra salir.- Ordenó Damon a Elena, cuando vio como intentaba abrir la puerta del coche. Caroline volvió a reír.

-Me encantaría verla mañana. Va a tener una resaca de tres pares de cojones.

-Eso si no se tira durmiendo la mona todo el día.- Un pitido y la luz de unos faros les hicieron voltearse, Klaus acababa de llegar.

-Oh, es un valiente y apuesto caballero que viene a lomos de su corcel para sacarme de esta prisión.- Gritó Elena, haciéndose oír tras el cristal. Tras ver que no tenía respuesta siguió.- Custodiada por un mandón y feo dragón.- Caroline se acercó hasta ella y abrió la puerta para despedirse.

-No cariño, tú ya estás sobre el corcel de tu caballero. Cuando mañana tengas conciencia de quien eres y de todo lo que has dicho y hecho me llamas.- Le dijo cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-No me dejes sola con él.- Le rogó ahora una seria Elena, mientras sujetaba su mano para que no se marchara.- Por favor.

-Cierra los ojos y duérmete, Elena.- Caroline se marchó, ahora comprendiendo por qué Elena se había comportado así. Por Damon.- Cuídala.- Le dijo a él, antes de subirse al coche de Klaus y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Damon se quedó mirando como el coche desaparecía en la noche, incapaz de volver a enfrentarse a Elena en ese estado. Cuando entró, Elena volvía a estar recostada sobre el asiento y volvía a dejar huellas en el cristal con sus pequeños dedos de los pies.

-Ponte el cinturón.- Elena miró hacia la ventana pasando de él.

Damon soltó un gruñido exasperado y se acercó a ella, tomó el cinturón y lo pasó por su pecho, Elena se giró para enfrentarse a él, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran perdiéndose unos segundos en los ojos del otro. Elena soltó un suspiro, inclinándose para que su nariz rozara la de Damon. Sus bocas estaban solo a unos centímetros.

El sentimiento de deseo inundó a Damon por completo, olvidándose de nuevo del mundo y concentrándose solo en ella, deseaba perderse en un nuevo beso, cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Elena unos milímetros más, pero al inhalar su aliento se echó hacia atrás, sabiendo que si la besaba, se estaría aprovechando de ella y no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Volvió a abrir los ojos al notar como Elena apoyaba su frente en la de él.

Lentamente se apartó de ella y giró la llave en el contacto del coche, arrancando así el motor y conduciendo hasta su casa.

Elena giró su cuerpo para contemplar a Damon, que concentrado en la carretera, sujetaba tenso la palanca de marchas. Los dedos de Elena revolotearon sobre los de él, deteniéndose a acariciarlo, Damon apretó fuerte la palanca e hizo caso omiso a la corriente eléctrica que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo con su contacto.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta mirarte cuando conduces, estás muy sexi.- Le dijo, posando su mano definitivamente sobre la de él.

-Duérmete, Elena.

-Me encanta cuando entre abres los labios y respiras por la boca.- Damon quitó su mano de debajo de la de Elena y la fijó en el volante, mientras que con la otra se frotaba la cabeza, resopló suavemente e intentó no hacerla caso.

-También me encanta eso.- Damon la miró un breve lapso de tiempo, dios como la deseaba en ese momento, sus piernas parecían aún más largas al tener la minifalda subida, parte de su estómago plano estaba visible y su cara dulce no dejaba de mirarlo. Resopló una vez más y volvió a fijar los ojos en la carretera.- Ya sabes… que te revuelvas el pelo.- La mano de Elena volvió a revolotear, posándose ésta vez en el muslo de Damon. Él movió su pierna bruscamente, al no esperar ese contacto.- Tranquilo.- Le dijo divertida y con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciándole la pierna de arriba abajo.- No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer…- Soltó una limpia carcajada y retiró su mano, dejando así a Damon relajarse por fin contra el asiento.

Minutos después Damon entraba por las verjas del jardín hacia la mansión. Elena, que no le había dejado de mirar en todo el trayecto, se quitó el cinturón incorporándose, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el asiento y acercándose a Damon, que aparcaba lo más rápido y cerca de la casa posible, mientras que ella hundía sus dedos por el pelo ya revuelto de él.

-Estate quieta, Elena.- Le dijo mientras la cogía por las muñecas y le apartaba de si.

-Joder, Damon.- Se quejó ella, se cruzó de brazos refunfuñada y se tiró contra el asiento recostándose de nuevo en él.- Que estoy cachonda.

Eso era más de lo que él podía soportar, salió del coche, lo cruzó por delante hasta llegar a la puerta de Elena y la abrió.

-Venga sal.- Le ordenó sin prestar atención a sus anteriores palabras.

-¿Y qué me das a cambio?

-Una cama calentita en la que dormir la mona, sal.

-¿La tuya?.- Preguntó mientras volvía a incorporarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No, la tuya. Venga, o te sacaré yo.- Elena imitó una cara de decepción mientras una idea cruzaba su cabeza.

-¿Quieres llevarme a la cama, Damon?.- Le preguntó, ahora con voz sensual, mordiéndose el labio inferior e incorporándose para tener su cuerpo más cerca al de él. Todo eso no pasó desapercibido para Damon, que luchaba contra su impulso de besarla.

-Si, venga, no te lo diré otra vez.- E intentó parecer serio.

-Está bien… dejaré que me lleves a la cama.- Puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo y de un empujón se puso de pie, arreglándose la falda cuidadosa y lentamente.- Pero…- Dijo y echó a correr.- Tendrás que pillarme primero.- Terminó de decir a voces.

Damon salió segundos después corriendo tras ella, todavía perplejo por su petición, alcanzándola en el patio trasero. Elena estaba en el borde de la piscina, de cuclillas, observando su reflejo en el agua.

-¿Qué haces? Venga, aléjate del agua y ven conmigo.- Elena se levantó y metió la punta del pie en el agua, estirando su larga y preciosa pierna después, ante la atenta mirada de Damon.

-Báñate conmigo.- Le pidió mientras agarraba su camiseta y se la sacaba por la cabeza.- Por favor.- decía, mientras volvía a morderse el labio.

-Elena…- Damon no sabía donde meterse, verla así y notando a flor de piel todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones…- Venga, vamos a la cama.

-Solo si vamos a la tuya.- Ante la no respuesta de Damon, Elena siguió hablando.- ¿no? Entonces me daré un bañito.- Sensualmente se bajó la falda, enrollándola en su pie y con él, lanzándosela a la mano. Ella se la tiró después a Damon, que seguía perplejo y sin lograr moverse al otro lado de la piscina. Él la agarró y después la soltó en el suelo.

-Por favor… Elena, te prometo que mañana cuando te levantes me bañaré contigo. Ahora estás borracha y cansada.

-Y cachonda, no te olvides de eso. O te metes conmigo o me seguiré quitando ropa… Y no me queda mucha más puesta.- Le dijo esbozando su preciosa sonrisa.

-Dios mío, ayúdame.- Susurró desesperado.- Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa, voy hasta donde tú estás y luego te vienes conmigo.

-¿Nada de bañito nocturno?.- Preguntó con un puchero.

-Nada de bañito nocturno.- Coincidió él, aunque pensó que no le vendría mal refrescarse. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

-Está bien…- Cedió Elena derrotada. Despacio, Damon llegó hasta ella, acerándose lentamente, como si fuera una demente con un arma cargada en medio de un supermercado lleno de gente.- Qué te lo has creído.- se burló, al tiempo que se tiraba al agua y empujaba a su hermano a hacerlo también, pero él no cayó.- Oh, está genial.- Elena se sumergió y nadó hasta quedarse sin respiración.

-Joder Elena, sal del agua.

-Si tú te metes y te das ese bañito nocturno conmigo, salgo y dejaré que me acuestes. Lo prometo.

-Deja de joderme y sal de una maldita vez, o me iré y te dejaré aquí.

-Vale, vete.- Contestó ella retándolo con la mirada y luego tumbándose sobre el agua y cerrando los ojos.

-Estúpida niñata.- Ella lo miró victoriosa observando como se desabrochaba los pantalones y se sacaba la camiseta.- Mañana me las vas a pagar, Elena.- Y se tiró al agua.

Cuando Damon salió a la superficie sintió el cuerpo de Elena pegado al suyo, había enrollado con las piernas su cintura y había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quedando así frente a él, muy cerca de su cara. Damon no pudo reaccionar, pero otra cosa lo hizo por él muy vivazmente.

-Oh, ¿Qué es eso, Damon?, ¿Te has metido con el teléfono móvil? Se te va a estropear…- Se burló ella. Elena cerró los ojos y con su nariz acarició la de Damon.

-Elena…- Susurró él, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo y su mente. Elena se acercó más a él, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Y le besó, un beso casto, suave y corto.- Basta, por favor.- Rogó, mientras volvía a intentar deshacerse de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué? Si tú también me deseas. Admítelo, Damon. Estás deseando follarme hasta morirte.

-N… no… no sabes lo que dices, estás borracha. Has hecho una promesa.

-Tú quieres romperla tanto como yo. Venga Damon, hagámoslo. Aquí y ahora.

-Ya vale, Elena. Ya está bien, estoy cansado.- Recuperando por fin el control, se deshizo del agarre de Elena, caminando lejos de ella hasta la escalerilla de la piscina.- Vamos.- Le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.- Lo has prometido.- Y ella refunfuñando la aceptó y subió con él.

Damon agarró una toalla que descansaba sobre una de las tumbonas y envolvió a Elena con ella, abrazándola después para darle más calor.

-Lo deseas tanto como yo.- Le dijo ella mirándole directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules. Damon no contestó, abrazándola más fuerte y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Elena.

Por fin pudo meterla dentro de la casa, le acompañó a su habitación escaleras arriba y una vez allí, la dejó sola para que se cambiase de ropa, yendo a su cuarto y haciendo él lo mismo.

-Tienes que volver.- Elena se puso seria.- Dijiste que me acostarías.- Él le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Minutos después, ya habiéndose cambiado, Damon tocó despacio a la puerta y ella le abrió sonriente. Él al verla, casi se arrepiente de haber vuelto, ya que solo llevaba puesto unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes. No se libraría de la ducha fría después de todo.- ¿Dormirás conmigo?.- Le preguntó cuando ya estuvo metida en su cama, tumbada y arropada por Damon. Él se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos, esbozando un largo suspiro.- Por favor.- Pidió incorporándose y cogiendo una de las manos de Damon entre las suyas.

Él no dijo nada, pero siguiendo el sentimiento absolutamente loco que sentía por su hermana pequeña se metió en la cama y la abrazó con amor. Elena apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Damon y le rodeó con su brazo, poniendo también sobre él una de sus piernas. Él besó su frente y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Unos minutos después en los que ninguno de los dos tenía conciencia ya de sí mismo, Elena susurró entre incoherencias _"Te quiero, Damon_", él lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada, ya que el sueño acababa de ganar la batalla

* * *

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... tres horitas más…- Elena se escondía bajo la almohada, mientras Damon abría la ventana de un tirón dejando pasar la luz.- Hay no… joo.

-Venga, arriba, ya es tarde.

-¿Y qué más da? No tengo nada que hacer… ale, vete.- Le dijo echándose las sábanas sobre la cabeza.

-Ah, ¿Ahora si quieres que me vaya, eh? Tienes que comer. Arriba, Elena.

-Prefiero seguir durmiendo.- Le dijo asomando un poco la cabeza, para después volver a esconderla con más fuerza. Damon destapaba su cabeza, tiraba del pelo que se había escapado de su escondite, le retiraba la almohada. Ella se quejaba, pero él no paraba, divertido ante la escena.- Déjameeeeeee.

-Venga Elena a comer.- Respondió el entre carcajadas.

-¿Si como algo luego me dejarás en paz?

-Si.

-Está bien…- Elena se incorporó destapándose, dejando colgar las piernas en la cama. Y lo miró fulminándolo unos segundos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Venga no te enfades…- Le pidió con una sonrisa torcida.

-No me enf… au.- Elena se cogió el estómago fuertemente.

-¿Au? ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó preocupado, agachándose para cogerle la mano.

-Me duele mucho el estómago.- Y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Damon la siguió y la encontró inclinada en el váter, agarrándose con fuerza la barriga. Elena intentó unas arcadas para sacarse el alcohol del estómago, pero no lo logró. Él la miraba divertido, le estaba bien empleado.

-Si no tienes nada aquí.- Explicó, señalándose el estómago.- No puedes echar nada.

-Me duele mucho…- Volvió a decir, aovillándose a un lado del lavabo.

-Venga, ven.- Le dijo Damon, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella.- Cuando comas algo te sentirás mejor.

-Ahora no me entra nada.- Puso una mueca con los labios.

-Oh, anoche te entraba de todo.- Respondió, ahuecando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó, tomando su mano y levantándose. Él rio.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Bueno yo eh…- Se quedó callada y pensativa unos segundo, mientras salía del baño y volvía a meterse en la cama, Damon la miraba desde el marco de la puerta expectante y de brazos cruzados.- Dios… no… no… por favor. Ay Damon yo… - Intentó disculparse al recordar todo lo sucedido, incómoda y avergonzada.

-Te traeré algo de comer.- Dijo Damon, entre risas.

Damon se pasó toda la tarde cuidando de Elena, viendo alguna película, leyendo, chinchándose o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Tengo que irme, Elena.- Le dijo mirando al reloj.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó decepcionada.- No quiero que te vayas.- Él sonrió ante el puchero que Elena le acaba de esbozar.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero he quedado y ya llego tarde.

-¿Con quién?.- Se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos.- Él rio fuertemente.

-¿Qué más da?

-Nada, por supuesto…- Respondió dándole la espalda y tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

-¿Estás celosa?.- Preguntó divertido. Ella no respondió.- Mira eh… luego volveré a dormir contigo, ¿vale?

-¿Lo prometes?.- Se dio la vuelta y le miró con un nuevo puchero.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo definitivamente, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Elena se quedó enfurruñada unos minutos, pero después decidió llamar a Caroline y darle las gracias por cuidarla la noche anterior.

-Pero si es la desaparecida.- Escuchó la voz de Caroline tras el teléfono.

-Lo siento… por todo.- Le dijo ella arrepentida y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, créeme que me divertí como nunca…

-Te creo.- Respondió recordando todo lo que había hecho.- Pero… todo eso no fue lo peor…

-¿Hubo más?.- Preguntó una interesada Caroline.

-Mucho más... No sé como Damon sigue aguantándome.

-¿Damon? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!.- Elena espiró un suspiro y le contó a su amiga todo lo que recordaba de la noche anterior. Ella escuchó atenta, mientras se reía con ganas en los momentos más oportunos.

-Pues eso… lo que me jode es que haya quedado con alguien.- Le dijo, finalizando su monólogo.

-Bueno quizá ha quedado con alguno de sus amigos.- Intentó sin éxito animarla.

-¿Klaus?.- Preguntó esperanzada.

-En realidad él ha quedado conmigo en un rato…- Elena no respondió.- Pero si quieres cuando le vea puedo preguntarle si sabe algo…

-¿Y si ha quedado con alguna chica?

-No creo Elena.

-Si hubiese quedado con algunos de sus amigos no hubiera tenido reparos en decírmelo, ¿no?

-O a lo mejor quería que te pusieras celosa…- Le dijo divertida. Elena bufó.

-Tampoco tendría por qué ponerme, ¿verdad?.- El tono de decepción de su voz alarmó a Caroline,

-No Elena, no pienses eso. Sabes que Damon sigue enamorado de ti.

-¿Y por qué se ha ido?.- Ante esa pregunta, Caroline decidió darle un toque de atención a su amiga.

-Tampoco puede esperarte siempre, Elena.- Ella no dijo nada.- Venga, no te pongas así, piensa que has pasado todo el día con él y que luego te ha prometido que volverá.

* * *

Damon aparcó junto a la casa y esperó a que se bajara del coche.

-¿Entonces no vas a quedarte?.- Preguntó ella, mientras con su dedo índice le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No.- Respondió tajante, al tiempo que le agarraba la mano y la apartaba de su cara.

-Venga, será divertido. No hace falta que luego te quedes si no quieres… y estoy sola.

-Andie, te he dicho que no, asique no insistas.

-Te veo muy tenso, ¿Seguro que no quieres subir?.- Él se frotó el pelo.

-No, adiós.

-Joder Damon, qué borde estás.- La mano de la chica se deslizó por su pierna, recorriendo al completo su muslo y llegando hasta el paquete. Damon recordó a Elena, lo juguetona y preciosa que estaba el día anterior y que ahora estaría esperándolo en casa.

-Andie, deja de joderme y bájate de una puta vez del coche.- Le dijo apartando la mano bruscamente de él.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, casi corrió a su habitación, se puso un pijama y llegó hasta la habitación de Elena. Abrió la puerta despacio y entró. La observó y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, Elena dormía boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada y los labios entreabiertos. Su pelo estaba esparcido por la almohada, la sábana le llegaba hasta la cintura y la camiseta que llevaba la tenía enrollada descuidadamente bajo su pecho. Se veía adorable.

Damon se metió en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, Elena al notar su cuerpo se enrolló a él abrazándolo. Minutos después, no lograba coger el sueño y se revolvía incómodo, ya que a su cabeza no dejaba de llegar la última escena que había tenido con Elena antes de irse y lo destrozada que se veía al ver como la dejaba sola.

El próximo capítulo comenzará con el FB que Damon está recordando en ese momento :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hoola de nuevo :) Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Esa noche Damon no volvió a su casa. Había decidido contarle por fin a su mejor amigo lo que su hermana pequeña le hacía sentir. Ric escuchó atentamente mientras su amigo se sinceraba con él, contándole desde el principio su pequeña pero intensa historia de amor con Elena… Cada conversación, cada roce, cada caricia, cada nuevo sentimiento y sensación, cada palabra de amor y cada beso, no guardándose para sí nada y así Damon sintiéndose realmente aliviado al poder contar con alguien sin ser juzgado, teniendo su apoyo incondicional._

_Ric miraba a su amigo, sintiendo lo abatido que éste se veía como si fuese su propio dolor el amar a alguien a quien no debes, porque eso era lo que le pasaba a Damon, estaba completamente enamorado de Elena y por todo lo que sentía por ella tenía que dejarla ir, porque sabía que no era bueno para ella, porque no la merecía y no sabría como hacerla feliz. Porque la quería demasiado para verla sufrir. Y por eso se alejaba de ella, de todo ese amor, porque sabía que con el tiempo ella sería feliz._

_- Damon, yo creo que no deberías precipitarte con esa decisión.- Ric intentaba transmitirle su apoyo, se sentó junto a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Damon apoyado en sus puños, sobre sus rodillas se perdía mirando al suelo, mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.- Sé que la amas y también sé que vas a hacer todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz.- Damon no contestó.- No hagas caso a Miranda… mira, ella cometió un error cuando era joven y quiere proteger a su hija ¿no? Pero Elena, tiene que cometer sus propios errores… Los dos tenéis que hacerlo._

_Por primera vez desde que Damon comenzó su relato miró a su amigo, que le tendía los brazos. Él los aceptó unos segundos, para luego volver a su posición inicial, tapándose ésta vez su cara con ambas manos. Ric no dijo nada más, dejando que pensara._

_- Por eso tengo que irme, ¿sabes? Porque tengo que hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz._

_- Si te vas no la harás feliz, Damon._

_- Por un tiempo no, pero es joven y es tan… oh dios es tan hermosa… seguro que dentro de no mucho ella encontrará a alguien…- Lo pensó unos segundos, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada.- Mejor.- Terminó diciendo._

_- No sabes si puedes ser bueno para ella si no lo intentas._

_Ya era de día cuando Damon, habiendo tomado una decisión salía de casa de Ric, seguido de éste, para acabar con todo de una vez. Se iba lejos de allí, muy lejos, por el bien de todos. Condujo hasta su casa completamente en silencio, pensando una y otra vez en Elena, a la que esperaba no enfrentar porque no sabía si podría irse si la veía una vez más, esperaba que estuviera acostada. Metería en una maleta lo imprescindible lo más deprisa posible y después se marcharía. Y cuando por fin estuviera alejado de ahí llamaría a su padre y le contaría que le habrían ofrecido un trabajo muy bueno en Nueva York. Intentando así comenzar una nueva vida._

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto?.- Ric miraba a su amigo, que acababa de aparcar el coche frente a su casa y apoyaba la cabeza en el cabecero del asiento con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente una y otra vez.- Todavía puedes arreglarlo._

_- Si Ric, recogeré mis cosas antes de que Elena se levante y mi padre y Miranda regresen.- Él asintió y salió del coche, al tiempo que Damon lo hacía._

_Damon abrió la puerta de su casa todo lo despacio que pudo y Elena que seguía sollozando en el sofá desde que Damon se había ido se levantó bruscamente, con el corazón desbocado y las lágrimas todavía recorriendo sus mejillas. Damon se puso tenso cuando la vio en la oscuridad, sola, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y tan profundamente rota._

_- Damon…- A Elena se le quebró la voz al decir su nombre._

_- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?_

_- No he dormido.- Volvió a decir en un susurro. Él la miró y durante unos segundos quiso olvidarse de todo, rodearla entre sus brazos y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Agitó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento y pasando de largo por su lado se dirigió a las escaleras del pasillo, camino a su cuarto. Ric se quedó completamente parado tras él, al ver a Elena en ese estado sin saber como reaccionar, después lo siguió.- Damon.- Lo llamó de nuevo Elena con más intensidad habiendo recuperado su voz, parándose frente a su puerta, él había puesto una maleta encima de su cama y metía cosas sin ver realmente lo que era._

_- Vete de aquí, Elena.- Respondió él sin mirarla, metiendo más cosas en la maleta._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Su voz apenas era un susurro._

_- Que te largues.- Le dijo mirándola de una vez y alzando la voz. Ric carraspeó a su lado. Elena se dio cuenta por primera vez que él estaba ahí, pero le dio igual._

_- Dime qué estás haciendo.- Bruscamente Damon paró de revolver su armario y se sujetó con fuerza a la puerta, respirando varias veces._

_- Creo que debería… estoy abajo.- La voz de Ric se hizo de notar, pero ninguno le prestó atención mientras que desaparecía tras la puerta. Elena caminó hasta él y le abrazó por detrás. Él respiró profundamente y se soltó de ella._

_- Me voy.- Le dijo tajantemente y se pudo a revolver más cajones. Elena caminó hasta él una vez más, intentando sentirle de nuevo volvió a poner los brazos a su alrededor. Damon simplemente los evitó._

_- ¿Por qué haces esto?.- Él se detuvo un vez más "¿Qué por qué hago esto, Elena? Porque te quiero demasiado para joderte la vida" Pensó destrozado._

_- Porque sí, Elena. Me he cansado de vivir encerrado en este pueblucho y me voy, así, sin más._

_- ¿Y vas a dejarme aquí? No entiendo que te ha pasado hoy, yo… yo Damon te…_

_- No sigas por ahí, Elena._

_- Te quiero, ¿vale? Y sé que tú a mi también. Damon, sé que esto puede funcionar._

_- Pero yo no soy tú, Elena. Yo no estoy todo el día pensando en arcoíris y piruletas de colores. Ha sido divertido, pero todo esto ya no va a más.- A Damon le costó un mundo decir todo aquello, pero ahora que había empezado no podía parar, tenía que hacérselo creer y así quizá algún día también se lo creería él.- Me arrepiento de todo lo que he tenido contigo, Elena.- Él seguía aguantando el impulso de retirar sus palabras y abrazar a Elena, que lo miraba destrozada, llorando y limpiándose los mocos con las mangas de su sudadera, pero tenía que seguir con todo eso, por el bien de todos.- Solo eras un divertido juego que no quería terminar.- Eso fue lo que más le había costado decir en su vida.- Como te dije antes, Elena, no te quiero.- Cada palabra que salía de su boca se enganchaba en su garganta, quemándolo, como si no quisieran ser pronunciadas, no para ella.- Y nunca te he querido.- Finalizó así, terminando de meter su última camiseta y cerrando la maleta._

_Elena no podía pronunciar palabra, se tapaba la cara con las manos fuertemente, concentrándose en el pensamiento de que todo eso era un sueño, de que no podía estar pasando, Damon no le diría una cosa así, Damon no se iría sin ella._

_- Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo para compensarte por lo mal que te he tratado a veces y así hacerte feliz. Estoy cansado de hacer de canguro.- Elena seguía tapando su rostro con las manos y al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano cayó al suelo, hincando en él sus rodillas. No sintió ese dolor, ya que todos los golpes que acaba de recibir su corazón eran más dolorosos e intensos.- Elena…- El corazón de Damon se encogió al verla así, se acercó a ella y la levantó cogiéndola de los brazos. Ella se restregó los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que caían sin cesar y tragó saliva._

_- No me quieres.- afirmó ella con un susurro._

_- No.- Negó él._

_- ¿Y por qué me diste esto?.-Preguntó señalándose la muñeca en la que descansaba la pulsera de la madre de Damon._

_- Porque…- Su repertorio se había acabado.- ¿Qué más da? Tampoco es tan importante._

_- ¿Y como yo tampoco soy importante me la diste, no?.- Damon no dijo nada. Elena volvió a limpiarse los mocos con las mangas de la sudadera.- Pues quédatela, yo no la quiero.- Y comenzó a desabrochársela._

_- No Elena, quiero que te la quedes. Es un regalo._

_- Pues yo no la quiero, no quiero nada tuyo.- Le dijo ella mientras la lanzaba con fuerza hacia la cama, ésta cayó dando un suave bote.- A lo mejor puedes dársela a alguien que de verdad te importe, si alguna vez recobra algún valor para ti.- Elena se quedó mirándola, despidiéndose silenciosamente de ella, mientras Damon, la miraba a ella, intentando grabarse en su mente cada rasgo de su cara. Cogió la pulsera y sin mirarla la guardó en su bolsillo._

_- Cuídate.- Puso su maleta en el suelo y la hizo rodar hacia la salida, Elena tapaba la puerta. Se hizo a un lado sin mirarlo y él pasó cogiendo aire y reteniéndolo en su interior. Damon caminó por el pasillo arrastrando su maleta._

_- No te vayas.- Rogó Elena tragando su orgullo herido, sabiendo que esa era su última oportunidad, que Damon se iba y que si no hacía nada se habría rendido.- Por favor, Damon, no te vayas- Y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas impidiéndole la vista. Detuvo su camino al escucharla, pero no se volvió a mirarla, sabiendo que si lo hacía ya no podría irse. Y continuó caminando sin mirar atrás._

**_FINFLASHBACK_**

Damon despertó sudando, había estado toda la noche soñando con el día en el que se había marchado, recordando el dolor que le había causado a Elena. Abrió los ojos y la buscó con la mirada, estaba abrazado a su cintura. Metió la nariz dentro de su pelo tranquilizándose, aspirando su aroma y apretándola más fuerte contra sí.

- Me estás asfixiando.- Susurró ella, riéndose y acurrucándose más en su cuerpo.

- No veo que te moleste.- Respondió tras darle un beso a su cabeza, deshaciendo el abrazo que los unía.

- No.- Pidió Elena, volviéndose y abrazándolo nuevamente. Damon rio fuertemente.

- Si me lo pides así...- Y la estrechó contra él de nuevo. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el estómago de Elena rugió hambriento.- ¿Tienes hambre?.- Preguntó escrutándola con la mirada. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, juntando sus dos dedos índice y pulgar hasta que casi se tocasen.- Pues venga, muévete.- le ordenó, mientras él se incorporaba.

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó confundida.

- Vamos a preparar el desayuno. – Respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Juntos?.

- Juntos. ¿Te apetecen tortitas?

Ya en la cocina comenzaron a preparar el desayuno entre juegos y risas. Cuando tuvieron la mezcla preparada en un bol, Elena comenzó a removerla con delicadeza para que se formara la masa de las tortitas, Damon mientras tanto, se limpiaba las manos llenas de harina en la cara de Elena, molestándola. Ella seguía removiendo la mezcla e intentando esquivar sus movimientos. Sin querer, Damon le metió un dedo en el ojo, y Elena aulló de dolor, dejó el bol sobre la encimera de la cocina y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupado intentando retirarle la mano de la cara. Ella no dijo nada, metió un dedo dentro del bol, cogiendo un poco de la masa de tortitas y antes de que Damon pudiera reaccionar se la metió en la boca.- Qué asco, Elena.- Escupió en la papelera mientras ella se reía a carcajada limpia.- Me has engañado pero bien, te vas a enterar.- Le dijo metiendo los dedos en el bol.

- Oh no, no, Damon por favor…- Rogó mientras intentaba huir de sus zarpas llenas ahora de esa mezcla pastosa. Pero la cogió por detrás sujetándola contra él, los dos se quedaron sin respiración unos segundos sintiéndose y de un movimiento limpio le volteó la cabeza y se la restregó por la cara.

- Mmm… ¿qué bueno verdad, Elena?.- Y siguió masajeando su rostro, esparciendo la masa por él.

- Ag, Damon para qué asco.- Se quejó ella, cuando Damon le puso las manos en la mandíbula intentando abrírsela.

- Venga… prueba un poquito, si la he preparado con mucho cariño para ti.- Ella intentó sin esfuerzo deshacerse de su abrazo, volteándose la cara y así que la masa se pegara a su pelo.- Te he dicho por la boca, no por la oreja, pero si insistes.- Arrastrando a Elena como podía, se acercó de nuevo al recipiente y llenó una de sus manos con el pringue.

- Por favor, Damon.- Rogó ella, intentando inútilmente revolverse.

- Solo un poquito, Elena.- Decía mientras volteaba los ojos. Ella asintió y sacó lentamente la lengua, dejando que Damon pusiera la masa en ella, pero él no lo hizo.- Esto es más divertido.- Dijo mientras volvía a restregársela por la cara. Ella se liberó por fin de su abrazo y logró meter ambas manos en el recipiente, ya medio vacío para poder defenderse.

Damon la miró divertido, con toda la cara y pelo pegajoso y lleno de la masa espesa y sin ser removida como es debido. Elena observando detenidamente esa situación comenzó a reírse descontrolada viendo como a Damon se le escapaba un churretón por la mejilla.

- ¿Quieres más?.- Preguntó acompañándola en su risa.

- No, no, no más por fa, no más.

- Está bien.- Contestó él, mientras ponía las manos en alto.- Tú empezaste la guerra que quede claro.- Le dijo al ver como Elena tocaba su pelo y ponía cara de asco.

- Seguro…- Y volvió a emprender la tarea de remover la poca masa que quedaba, mientras Damon le quitaba algún pegote que se había quedado adherido a su pelo.

- Pero que sepas que estás mucho más guapa así.- Y pasó su dedo por la isla de la cocina, recogiendo harina y tocando su nariz, poniéndola blanca.

- ¿Enserio?.- Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con lo suyo.

- De verdad, es como más… natural.

- Te voy a dar yo a ti natural.- Refunfuñó en un susurro.

- ¿Decías?.- Preguntó arrimándose más a ella y pasando los dedos por el borde del recipiente amenazadoramente.

- Oh, nada, nada.- Los dos rieron de nuevo, mientras Damon le daba a Elena un suave empujón con su cadera, haciendo que ella sonriera una vez más.

Por fin, consiguieron terminar de hacer las tortitas, se sentaron en la mesa y ambos, llenos completamente de ingredientes por toda la cara se sentaron a comer en silencio. Mientras masticaban, sus miradas no dejaban de encontrarse una y otra vez, sonriéndose a su vez.

- Vale ya.- Dijo una de las veces Elena, sabiendo que se estaba poniendo colorada ante la atenta e incesante mirada de Damon.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?.- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Deja de mirarme así.- Le dijo haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Cómo?.- Volvió a preguntar esbozando su hermosa sonrisa torcida

- Así, vale ya.- Dijo notando como sus mejillas ardían.

- Pero si así te miro siempre.- Intentó defenderse.

- Lo sé.- terminó diciendo ella, retirándole la mirada y metiéndose un nuevo trozo de tortita en la boca.

- ¿Quieres darte un baño?.- Preguntó Damon tras unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Dónde?.- Tartamudeó ella, pensando que se refería a ducharse con él.

- En la piscina, ¿Vienes o no?.- Elena se quedó observándolo, encontrándose de nuevo con su mirada mientras Damon bebía de su taza. Ella asintió.- Pues venga, Elena, muévete.- Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había dejado la taza sobre la mesa y se había quitado la camiseta del pijama.

- Tengo que… que ponerme el… bañador.- Logró decir. Damon pasó por su lado y le susurró en el oído.

- Yo también.- y subió por las escaleras dejando a Elena desconcertada en medio de la cocina.

Giuseppe fue dirigido a través del jardín a la parte trasera de la mansión por unas voces. Acababa de llegar de trabajar y era medio día. Cuando se acercó al lugar, vio en la piscina a sus dos hijos jugando a ahogarse, en un principió lo temió porque de ellos no sabía que esperarse ya que se llevaban tan bien en un momento como podrían estar tirándose de los pelos en otro, pero al ver a Elena en brazos de Damon riendo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y se acercó a ellos.

- Hombre, pero si sabéis estar juntos sin discutir.- Los dos lo miraron todavía riéndose.

- Claro que sí papá, ya sabes que se me da muy bien domar a las pequeñas fieras.- Al tiempo que Damon decía eso, Elena se deslizó lentamente tras él, poniéndole la zancadilla y empujándolo con sus brazos, al ser inesperado, Damon cayó bajo el agua. Giuseppe que había visto todo empezó a reírse con ganas siguiendo a Elena.

- Eso por decir que me has domado, imbécil.- Le dijo sacándole la lengua cuando salió a la superficie, provocando que su padre riera más fuerte.

- ¿Queréis ir a comer al Grill?

- ¡NO!.- gritaron a la vez. Giuseppe frunció el ceño desconcertado, mientras que sus hijos se miraban y reían.

- Está bien, ¿Qué os parece Jason´s?.- Los dos asintieron como respuesta.- Os doy una hora para ducharos y arreglaros.- Terminó diciendo antes de irse.

Los tres pasaron una comida divertida, recordando anécdotas de cuando estaban los cuatro juntos o cosas que le habían pasado a Damon en Nueva York, de nuevo era una familia, más unida por lazos de amor que por la propia sangre.

Después de aquello, Damon conducía acompañado de Elena hacia el lugar donde habían quedado con sus amigos, ambos miraban al frente, intentando que sus miradas no chocasen, pero de reojo Elena lo pillaba mirándola y sonreía, al igual que lo hacía él por saberse pillado.

Elena se tapó la boca con las manos liberando sin querer un grito ahogado cuando al llegar al bar, habían pillado a Jenna y Ric besándose apasionadamente. Ambos la escucharon y se separaron bruscamente. Ric se tapó la cara con las manos y las mejillas de Jenna se tornaron rosadas mientras Damon y Elena reían sin parar.

- Habéis caído todos.- Les dijo Elena mientras se sentaba al lado se su amiga.

- No somos los únicos que deberíamos caer.- Le respondió en un susurro su amiga, ella le dio un codazo en señal de respuesta mientras se reía para sí.

- ¿Desde cuando?.- Preguntó Damon intentando formar una conversación.

- Desde siempre Damon, si te dieras cuenta de las cosas, sabrías como estaban el uno loquito por el otro desde que se vieron.- Respondió Elena.

- Damon no se da cuenta de nada, si no…- Dijo Ric, aunque al instante se calló.

- ¿Si no qué?.- Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya sabes qué.- Susurró cerca de él, aunque Elena si había captado lo que le decía y sonreía como una boba mientras los ojos de Damon se posaban sobre ella escrutándola con la mirada. Ella deshizo su sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado.

- Bueno en realidad… desde hace dos días…- Dijo Jenna.

- Oh, ¿Y me tengo que enterar así?.- Elena intentó parecer enfadada.

- Bueno, yo… estaba tan…

- Si, lo sé, distraída.- Y las dos echaron a reír.

Kol fue el siguiente en llegar, enterándose así también de la nueva relación de sus amigos. Se dejó caer en la silla junto a Elena y le hacía un gesto a la camarera con el dedo para que le atendiera. Quince minutos más tarde Caroline y Klaus hacían acto de presencia, ambos acalorados y con el pelo algo revuelto.

- Sentimos haber llegado tarde.- Decía Caroline deslizándose por la silla junto a Damon.- Nos… entretuvimos.

- ¿Enserio? No me digas como.- Le contestó Damon ahuecando los ojos y señalándolos. Ella se miró y sonrió avergonzada.

- ¿Me acompañáis al baño?.- Preguntó mirando a sus amigas.

- Te acompaño yo.- Respondió Elena poniéndose de pie.- A Jenna le duele el pie.

- ¿Me duele el pie?.- Preguntó juntando el ceño, Elena asintió sonriendo y sacándole la lengua.

- Puedo acompañaros yo, si queréis.- Les dijo Kol en tono juguetón.

- Mejor quédate donde estás, machito.- Le reprendió Klaus haciendo que todos rieran.

- Bueno, en realidad, con Elena me sobraría.- Dijo cuando ella ya se había ido. Damon rodó los ojos y respiró intensamente varias veces.

- Ayúdame con esto.- Pidió Caroline a su amiga mientras se tocaba el pelo intentando ponerlo en su sitio.

- Panda de salvajes, ¿pero qué habéis hecho y donde?.- Preguntó al ver el desastre que tenía delante.

- Pues…

- No, no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo.- Y ambas rieron con ganas.

- ¿Es tan bueno cómo parece?.- Elena estaba distraída y tras un rato de pensarlo lo dijo, sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿El qué?

- Oh… pues eso… ya sabes…- Y se puso roja solo de pensarlo.

- Oh Dios, Elena. Es lo mejor que hay, si encuentras a alguien que lo sepa hacer bien, por supuesto, no como aquel patoso de Matt que…- Caroline se detuvo al mirar a su amiga, estaba pensativa y con una sonrisa triste en los labios.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pues… estaba pensando en Damon. En las veces que casi…

- Que casi lo hacéis.- Finalizó su amiga. Elena asintió.- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó mirándola de cerca.

- Es solo que llevo un par de días bien con Damon, estamos todo el día riendo, hablando y jugando… lo echaba de menos.- Caroline la abrazó, intentando transmitirle sus fuerzas.- ¿Y sabes?.- Siguió hablando.- Quiero intentarlo, intentarlo de verdad. Caroline yo lo amo y quiero estar con él.

- Sabes que con quién tendrías que hablarlo es con él, ¿verdad?.- Ella asintió.

- Pero tengo miedo de que él ahora sólo me vea como su hermana pequeña, no sé… el otro día cuando estaba borracha y con todas esas cosas que le dije… y no quiso hacer nada, ni siquiera me respondió al beso que le di.

- Elena, estabas borracha, tú lo has dicho, Damon no se va a aprovechar de ti.

- O eso, o es que ya no quiere estar conmigo. Lo que pasa es que si le digo que quiero estar con él y él no quiere, quizá la magia que hemos tenido estos días se… esfume.

- Magia, Elena, magia. Lo vuestro es magia. Deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza y haz lo que sientas.- Las palabras de Caroline la reconfortaron y la animaron, volvieron a abrazarse una vez más y salieron del baño. Antes de llegar a su destino, Caroline le susurró a Elena en el oído.- Por cierto, yo creo que Damon tiene que ser un dios en la cama, así que ya me contarás.- Elena se tapó la cara con una mano, totalmente avergonzada mientras le daba un codazo a su amiga, llegando a la mesa donde todos les esperaban.

Una tarde más la pasaron todos juntos entre risas. Había pasado un mes desde el día en el que Caroline y Elena se uniesen a ellos y poco después también Jenna, estando cada vez más unidos. Después de un buen rato divirtiéndose y hablando de cómo sería el viaje que les tenía esperando, cada uno se fue a su casa y Elena volvía a ingresar en el coche de Damon.

- Klaus está fatal…- Dijo al tiempo que se metía en el coche.

- Si, pero ha tenido una buena idea. En vez de un hotel con habitaciones separadas pillar una casa para todos.- Damon arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha.- Además, teniendo a las parejitas cada una en una habitación los demás podemos tener una para nosotros… solos.

- Si, pero tenemos que cambiar la reserva del hotel entonces, porque nosotras tres ya la teníamos.

- Eso es fácil, yo lo haré, además también tenemos que coger los billetes de avión.- Elena asintió.

- Va a ser genial.- Elena cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Mi padre me contó que os ibais a ir vosotros por tu cumpleaños.- Elena no abrió los ojos al contestar.

- Con mi madre… Ella lo encargó de regalo, sabía que siempre me había muerto de ganas por ir.- Elena apretó los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas por el recuerdo de su madre.

- Piensa que seguro que le habría gustado que te lo pasaras bien con tus amigos.- Damon no la tenía mucho cariño después de lo que le había dicho años atrás, pero en el fondo la quería.

- Seguro que sí.- Y vio como Elena esbozaba una sonrisa.

Al bajar del coche, Damon se acercó corriendo hacia la puerta de Elena para abrirla.

- Madame.- Le dijo tendiéndole el brazo.

- Que caballero, al menos hoy no me sacas medio arrastras.- Se levantó y cogió el brazo que le tendía.

- Al menos hoy te está comportando.- Contestó rodando los ojos y los dos rieron.

- Damon…- Elena se paró junto a la puerta de su casa, mientras Damon buscaba en sus pantalones la llave. Él la miró esperando que continuara hablando.- ¿Vas a quedarte hoy conmigo?.- Y aunque era de noche, Damon sabía que Elena se había puesto roja.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?.- Ella asintió haciendo que sus dientes blanquecinos se viesen en la oscuridad.

- Entonces lo haré.- Respondió metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

- Espera.- Elena se estaba mordiendo el labio y había puesto su mano sobre el brazo de Damon, impidiendo que abriera la puerta.

- ¿Sabes que me pones malo cuando haces eso?.- Preguntó aludiendo al gesto que hacía con su boca.

Ella no dijo nada y antes de dejar que continuara hablando le besó. Y Damon deseando ese beso como nunca, lo aceptó bienvenido, arrastrando sus manos por la cabeza de Elena, metiendo sus dedos en su sedoso pelo y apretándola más contra él para que el beso se hiciese más intenso. Sus bocas estaban deseosas por rencontrarse, necesitaban ese beso que llevaban tiempo pidiendo y sus cuerpos vibraban por el roce entre ellos. Sus lenguas se encontraron, librando una lucha dentro de sus bocas y sus respiraciones se volvieron descontroladas, siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones. Una vez más, Damon y Elena se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica les recorría con la misma intensidad y diciéndose con una mirada todo lo que no se habían dicho desde hacía tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Damon agarró a Elena por las mejillas, apretándola unos segundos más a sus labios y la separó lentamente de él para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Elena…- Susurró, quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Damon yo… quiero estar contigo. Ahora estoy segura.- Él acarició las dos mejillas de la chica con sus pulgares mientras la escuchaba.- Sé que he sido una idiota todo este tiempo pero es que… es que ya no aguanto más Damon, te quiero.- Y volvió a lanzarse a sus labios, besándolos esta vez con fuerza, pasión y desesperación, él le correspondió con los mismos sentimientos e intensidad.- Te necesito.- Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba aire y volvía a rencontrarse con sus labios.- Di algo.-Pidió Elena, pasando la mano por su rostro.- Por favor.- Finalizó, dándole un corto y suave beso, juntado su cuerpo al suyo y enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo también necesito tenerte conmigo.- Susurró él en respuesta contra su pelo.- Te amo, Elena.

Ella le ofrece una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y tira de él para que abra la puerta. Damon lo hace, pareciendo ser una tortura dolorosamente lenta para Elena, desesperada por volver a besarle. Cuando al fin la puerta está abierta, ella toma el control y vuelve a besarlo. Él sigue sincronizada mente los intensos reclamos de los labios de Elena, la levanta y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Elena está envolviendo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y apoyando la espalda en el sofá del salón. Elena se aprieta más contra él, haciendo que Damon emita un pequeño gemido, le coge una mano y la pone sobre su pecho. Se quita la camiseta y mete sus manos bajo la de Damon, sintiéndolo contra su piel y acariciando su espalda. Tira de ella bruscamente mientras entierra la boca en su cuello.

-No.- Dice él con la voz ronca, ajustándose la camiseta y apartándose de Elena.

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunta dolida, a la vez que se incorpora.

-No me malinterpretes, Elena. Quiero esto, pero no así.- Ella lo mira sin comprender.- No para ti.- Ella le sonríe, una sonrisa dulce.

-Pensé que podríamos…- Elena se sonroja y aunque Damon no lo puede ver lo sabe, ella sale de debajo de él y le aparta la mirada avergonzada por su iniciativa.- Creía que querías hacerlo ahora que estamos juntos.- Él ríe divertido y pone un dedo en su barbilla girando su cabeza de nuevo hacia él. Se miran intensamente durante unos segundos.

-Me muero de ganas, Elena. Pero no se trata de lo que yo quiero hacer, si no de lo que tú quieres. Y sé que no quieres hacer esto, no ahora.- Ella asiente y Damon la suelta.- No tengo prisa por hacer el amor contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que todo salga perfecto y que estés completamente segura.- Damon no dijo nada durante unos segundos, esperando una respuesta de Elena.- Además cuando lo hagamos recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, por eso no te preocupes.- Él esboza su sonrisa torcida y vuelca los ojos, Elena ríe y le da un suave empujón.

-Creído.

-Oh no, lo digo totalmente en serio, Elena. No vas a poder resistirte a mí.- Le dice divertido mientras la mira. Elena le devuelve la mirada y no puede evitar pensar en lo hermoso que es.

-Te echaba de menos…- Damon la abraza fuertemente contra sí mientras ella esconde la cabeza en su hombro y llora por todo el tiempo que a perdido junto a él.

-Elena, no llores, por favor, no puedo verte llorar. Yo también te echaba de menos y te quiero Elena, desde siempre.- Ella se tranquiliza al escuchar sus palabras y lo mira de nuevo, Damon la besa despacio y tiernamente. Las lágrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos y los dos las saborean mientras sus lenguas se enredan de nuevo. Una lágrima, la última de ellas se escapa de los ojos de Elena, recorriendo su rostro y quedando atrapada por el dedo de Damon, quien la recoge y se la lleva a la boca.

* * *

Elena se despertó sudando y acalorada, Damon estaba enrollado a su cuerpo, pasando el brazo por su vientre y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Miró el reloj varias veces, intentando entender qué hora ponía, estaba demasiado cansada. Y eran las ocho de la mañana. _"Qué dolor".-_Pensó. Habían estado tumbados en la cama besándose durante gran parte de la noche y era demasiado pronto para despertarse. Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de Damon, alcanzó el mando del aire acondicionado y tras un suave _Pi_ todo se volvió más fresco. Elena se tumbó de nuevo junto a Damon, ésta vez apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho _"Perfectamente esculpido como una obra de Miguel Ángel"_.- pensó a la vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir.

_Una ovejita, dos ovejitas… cincuenta y siete ovejitas… doscientas catorce ovejitas._- Elena contaba mientras intentaba coger el sueño que tanta falta le hacía, volvió a mirar el reloj, había pasado treinta y cinco minutos desde que se había desvelado, estaba más fresquita pero no lograba dormirse. Después de unos minutos que le tomó aceptar que no podría volver a dormirse, observó a Damon. Respiraba pausadamente bajo ella, sus labios estaban entreabiertos soltando suspiros de vez en cuando y sus largas pestañas se destacaban sobre sus ojos. _"No me cansaría de mirarte, Damon Salvatore."_.- Le susurró al oído dejando un beso y él esbozó una sonrisa.

Elena pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Damon, hacia arriba y de nuevo hacia abajo una y otra vez acariciándolo mientras lo miraba. No podía dormir, pero no le importaba si tenía que quedarse velando su sueño. Se acercó más a él, dejando un pequeño beso sobre su esternón y olvidándose de su mano la posó bajo el vientre de Damon. Se sobresaltó al notar cuando su mano apreció lo que tenía bajo ella y una sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras una idea se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo se separó de él y se elevó sobre sus rodillas, acercándose cuidadosamente a la parte baja de su novio. Le destapó tirando de la sábana hacia el suelo y abrió los ojos cuando vio la enorme erección de Damon, ya la había notado contra ella, pero no pensaba que algo así pudiera ser tan grande y que pudiera ser cubierto por unos bóxers. Se aproximó a él y deslizó suavemente las puntas de los dedos por su miembro, Damon emitió un gemido y Elena se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando no hacer ruido mientras reía.

Volvió a atacar una vez más a Damon, volviendo a pasar los dedos más intensamente por su erección unos segundos más, observando su reacción, realmente él lo estaba disfrutando y paró bruscamente cuando el elástico del bóxer persiguió su mano destapando por poco la virilidad de Damon. Elena cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a colocar todo en su sitio. Más decidida ésta vez, puso los dedos alrededor de su miembro y antes de atraparlo, su erección saltó levemente contra ella, como un acto reflejo. Elena volvió a separarse de él, sujetándose el estómago de la risa, nunca había experimentado con un chico esas cosas ni había visto sus reacciones y le gustó como Damon había reaccionado ante su leve caricia, tampoco había tocado nunca ningún pene hasta ahora.

Volvió a ponerse de rodillas al lado de su cadera y decidida nuevamente su mano revoloteó sobre el pene erecto de Damon y antes de poder tocarla, la mano de Damon la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y se encontró con sus ojos ardiendo de deseo y de diversión y con su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Elena se ruborizó muy vistosamente sabiéndose pillada.

-¿Qué haces?.- Le preguntó Damon, incorporándose levemente y señalando con su cabeza hacia su zona baja, ahora un poco dolorida.

-Ohm… Bueno yo… Estaba…- Elena no sabía donde meterse y antes de que la vergüenza acabase con ella lo enfrentó.- Estaba curioseando.

-¿Curioseando?.- Preguntó divertido soltándole la mano.

-Experimentando también… yo nunca he… nunca he… ya sabes…- Un fuerte ardor le vino a las mejillas y apartó su mirada de la de Damon que la escrutaba con la mirada al tiempo que sonreía torcidamente.- Nunca he tocado un… pene.- Y su voz fue descendiendo hasta un inaudible susurro.

-Estaba dormido.

-Si hubieras estado despierto no me hubiera atrevido…- Confesó en un nuevo susurro.

-Lo sé.- Admitió, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿No habrás estado despierto todo el rato, no?.- Preguntó asustada.

-¿Tan malo es lo que me has hecho que no puedo enterarme?

-No… es que me da vergüenza haberte tocado. Dime, ¿estabas despierto?

-Puedes tocarme siempre que quieras. Y no, me he despertado cuando una señorita no paraba de reír.

-Es que… me hacía mucha gracia.

-Oh, ¿Te hago gracia? ¿Te ríes de mí?.- Preguntó mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a ella.

-No… que va.- Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Entonces ahora me toca reírme de ti.- A Elena no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta estaba bajo él y sufriendo un ataque de cosquillas.

-¡Eso no es junto!.- Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

-Oh ¿Y lo que hacías tú sí? Tú al menos estás consciente.- Contestó aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad de los dedos sobre su cuerpo.

-Vale, por favor, para, para.- Rogaba Elena.- Solo estaba experimentando.

-¡Ah! Ahora se llama experimentar… Eres demasiado curiosa.- Le dijo divertido soltándola, tumbándose a su lado y colocando un mechón que se había deslizado sobre su rostro detrás de la oreja.

-¿Prefieres que experimente con otros?.- Preguntó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-¡NO!, Así está bien.- Y se perdieron de nuevo en los besos del otro.

* * *

-Bueeeeeno, dejad algo para luegooo.- Damon y Elena estaban tumbados en el césped junto a la piscina, había pasado una semana desde que habían empezado a salir y no se separaban el uno del otro en ningún momento, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Caroline los regañaba tumbándose a su lado para disfrutar del sol y los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo como Damon mordía y besaba el cuello de Elena y ella reía de felicidad.

-Habló la que no se separa de su novio nunca.- Le dijo Elena incorporándose y dejando a Damon tumbado junto a ella. Él cerró los ojos, se echó los brazos tras la cabeza disfrutando del sol y de su novia.

-Pero ahora está ocupado.- Respondió Caroline dando un gesto de cabeza hacia la piscina.

-No, está pasando de ti y tú estás celosa.- Le dijo sacándole la lengua mientras veía a Klaus junto a Ric y Jenna jugando con una pelota.

-¿Celosa, yo?.- Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra intentando aguantar la risa.- Bueno… pero solo un poquito.- Ella cogió una revista y Elena volvió a tumbarse junto a Damon dándole pequeños besos por el cuello y acariciando su pelo mojado y revuelto.

-Venga parejita, dejad de daros mimitos y pasad a la acción.- Klaus se acercó a ellos, tumbándose encima y mojándolos.

-¡Ah, Klaus!.- Se quejó Damon intentando salir bajo el cuerpo de su amigo, Elena no se movió, se había quedado perpleja malinterpretando sus palabras y miró a su amiga que le sonreía divertida.

-Bueno, ya está bien, desde que estáis juntos pasáis de nosotros, haber si me voy a arrepentir de ayudaros.- Les dijo serio.- Venga al agua.- Ordenó señalando la piscina.

-Ay no Klaus… ahora nos metemos.- Elena le puso un puchero y se juntó más al cuerpo de Damon.

-Eso has dicho hace una hora, si no venís a las buenas, vendréis a las malas.- Se acercó a Elena, esquivando como pudo a Damon y la levantó en brazos.

-Socorro, Damon ayúdame.- Él no se movió mientras observaba divertido la escena.

-Lo siento, Elena. Si tú te metes también lo hará él y yo no puedo levantarlo.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y tirándola al agua.- ¿Ves? Así mejor.- Siguió diciéndole cuando Elena salió a la superficie con una mueca en los labios.

-Te vas a enterar, Klaus Mikaelson y me da igual que estés saliendo con una de mis mejores amigas, ¡Vas a morir!.- Lo amenazó saliendo del agua y persiguiéndolo por todo el jardín.

-Se os ve muy bien.- Le dijo Caroline a Damon, viendo como Elena se subía a la espalda de Klaus.

-Nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora, Caroline.- Le contestó incorporándose sobre su brazo.

-Lo sé y sé que Elena también se siente así.- Se calló durante unos segundo, riendo porque Klaus se había tirado de nuevo a la piscina con Elena sobre él.- Nunca he visto a Elena tan feliz como cuando está contigo y me alegro de que por fin estéis juntos.

-Gracias Caroline, siempre nos has intentado ayudar.- Le respondió poniéndose en pie.

-No me las des, me encanta veros así… a ambos.- Damon le guiñó un ojo y corrió a la piscina, tirándose de cabeza junto a sus amigos.

* * *

Una noche más, Elena y Damon regresaban a su casa después de haber salido un rato con sus amigos a tomar algo. Elena estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Damon con ella esa noche, apenas le había hecho caso y había "ligado" delante de sus narices. Él se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba menos habladora de lo normal.

-Elena, ¿Qué te pasa?.- Ella estaba absorta mirando por la ventana y concentrada en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar el porqué de todo eso.

-Nada.- Dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Sé que te pasa algo, si no me estarías incordiando como siempre haces.

-No.- Respondió ella finalmente sin mirarlo. Él no dijo nada más y unos segundos más tarde el coche estaba estacionado a un lado de la carretera.- ¿Por qué paras? Podríamos ser arrollados por un coche.- Intentó cambiar de tema.

-Oh si claro, como si pasasen muchos coches por aquí. He parado para hablar, Elena.- Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla que tenía al alcance.

-No tengo nada de que hablar.- Respondió totalmente seca y apartando su mano de ella.

-Elena…- Damon agarró su barbilla y tiró de ella para que lo mirara.- Sé que estás molesta por mi comportamiento de esta noche.

-Oh, muy agudo.- Dio un tiró con su cabeza intentando librarse del agarre de Damon, pero la tenía firmemente sujeta.

-Mira, lo que ha pasado es que estaba Kol y no quería que…

-No querías que te viera conmigo, ¿No? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿De estar conmigo?

-Claro que no, Elena.

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque no lo entiendo, nunca te comportas así con los demás.- Lo desafió con la mirada.

-Es solo que no quiero que Kol se entere de lo nuestro.

-No entiendo porque.- Volvió a dar un tirón con su cabeza, ésta vez Damon la dejó marchar.

-Porque sé que el no entendería lo nuestro.

-¿Y qué más da? Lo único que tiene que hacer es aceptarlo, él es tu amigo y seguro que quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Es que no sé si lo va a poder aceptar. Sabes que él siente algo por ti y es muy competitivo en esas cosas.

-Pues no ha intentado conmigo nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Porque todavía no ha visto oportunidad, siempre estamos todos juntos… Te recuerdo que te regalo una pulsera el día de tu cumpleaños, una muy cara.- Le echó en cara.

-Y yo te recuerdo que se la devolví. ¿Entonces es Kol lo que te pasa?.- Preguntó intentando entender lo que le pasaba.

-Si, quiero que no se entere, al menos de momento.- Y también estaba preocupado por lo que diría su padre.

-Como quieras.- Volvió a cruzarse de brazos sobre su pecho.

-Oye, no te cabrees.- Pidió ofreciéndole un puchero. Ella le miró y sonrió, no pudendo resistirse más a él le besó.

-Vete a la mierda.- Le dijo una vez se hubo separado.

-Sabes que tú te vendrías conmigo.- Le advirtió.

-Lo sé, al fin del mundo.- Coincidió Elena.

Elena bajó del coche, todavía un poco desanimada y siguió a Damon hasta la puerta de la mansión. Él la sujeto contra su cadera y besó su cabeza al tiempo que sacaba una llave y la metía en la cerradura.

-Elena, de verdad, cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor.- Le dijo Damon mirándola una vez que los dos estaban ya en su habitación

-Ya, pero Kol se supone que es tu amigo…

-¿Enserio vamos a hablar de Kol?

-No, no quiero hablar de él. Quiero hablar del por qué te preocupa tanto que lo sepa la gente.

-Me da igual, Elena. Me da igual todo el mundo, solo me importas tú ¿vale?

-¿Entonces?.- Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Solo que me preocupa mi padre, no quiero que se lo tome a mal.- En realidad lo que le preocupaba es que reaccionase de forma parecida a la de Miranda.

-Kol, ahora tu padre…- Elena le dio la espalda intentando reprimir las lágrimas porque no entendía lo que le pasaba.- ¿Cuántas personas más me vas a poner de escusa?.- Preguntó reprimiendo un sollozo.

-Elena, no llores.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.- Por favor, ya te he dicho que solo me importas tú, pero espera un poco para decírselo a todos los demás.- Damon no quería aceptar que tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien se enterase y que pudiesen hacer daño a Elena con sus palabras. Sabía que el pueblo era pequeño, que los cotilleos volaban y que lo suyo con su hermana pequeña estaría muy mal visto.

-Es que tengo miedo.- "_Al menos Elena sí lo admite"_.- Pensó Damon.- No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca y hoy he pensado que tú ya no me querías…- Una lágrima cayó por su rostro sin poderla retener.

-Te equivocas, porque te quiero más que a nada.

-Eres mi vida, Damon.- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos.

-Y tu la mía, Elena.

-Solo soy completamente feliz si tú estás conmigo.- Admitió bajo su mirada cargada de amor, ternura y pasión.

-No voy a volver a separarme de ti.- Prometió.- Nunca más.- Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla y besando suavemente sus labios.- Te amo, Elena.

-Te amo, Damon.- Repitió ella perdiéndose en sus labios.

Damon finalizó ese beso y posó una de sus manos en la nuca de Elena, humedeciendo su cuello con pequeños besos, desde la mandíbula hasta le comienzo de sus pechos que se asomaban levemente por el escote del pequeño vestido que llevaba. Elena le atrajo hacia su boca y comenzó un beso hambriento entre ellos. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, Damon apoyó su frente con la de ella intentando que el momento no se descontrolara. Elena le dio un beso en la nariz y le miró a los ojos. Él no necesitó nada más.

-¿Estás segura?.- Ella asintió como respuesta esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, Damon deslizó un mechón del pelo de Elena tras su oreja y volvió a unir los labios con los de ella.

Sus narices se tocaba, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas y sus labios se movían sincronizadamente, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido ahí, Elena sentía los rebeldes mechones de Damon caer sobre su frente haciéndole cosquillas, él la sujetó por las mejillas apretándola así más contra él, profundizando el beso y Elena metió los dedos temblorosos dentro de su el pelo.

Las manos de Damon recorrieron todo lo que alcanzaban del cuerpo de Elena, despacio y a la vez firmemente, con pasión y vehemencia. Ella atrapó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un beso suave y corto. Cuando Elena le soltó, Damon posó las manos sobre sus hombros, deshaciendo los lazos que sujetaban su vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo, bajo ellos.

Ella se sonrojó al estar descubierta ante él de nuevo, solo con su ropa interior, él la observó y esbozó su sonrisa torcida, divertido por su vergüenza. Damon, la empujó suavemente, haciendo que Elena saliese de su vestido revuelto en el suelo y cayera de espaldas, suavemente sobre la cama de su hermano. Él se colocó encima, apoyado sobre sus brazos. La observó ruborizarse de nuevo, al sentir su erección contra ella.

-Eres hermosa, Elena.- Y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, apretándose levemente más a contra él.

Damon retomó los besos sobre el cuerpo de Elena, besándole el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho. Elena suspiraba fuertemente, al sentir los dedos y los besos de Damon esparciéndose sobre su cuerpo. Damon se incorporó levemente y con la ayuda de Elena se deshizo de su camiseta. Ella pasó los dedos por su pecho y dejó besos suaves por él, él tiró de ella, sentándose en la cama y poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él. Elena siguió acariciando su suave pecho, deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Damon enredó los dedos en la melena de Elena y tiró suavemente de él, dejando al descubierto su cuello, que besó, lamió y succionó haciendo que el bello de Elena se erizara y ella se apretara más contra él, sintiendo su erección palpitante más firmemente. Ella gimió. Las manos de Damon volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo, adorándolo, parándose en la espalda de la chica, desabrochando el sujetador y deslizándolo suavemente sobre los hombros desnudos de Elena, liberando así sus pechos para él.

Ella se pegó a su cuerpo avergonzada por su desnudez, ambos sintieron el calor del otro sobre ellos. Damon rio por la reacción de Elena y volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama, él en cambio se quedó suspendido sobre sus rodillas, deshaciendo el botón de sus pantalones y bajando lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón. Elena contuvo la respiración mientras él se deshacía de sus pantalones y los dejaba sobre el suelo, junto al resto de sus cosas.

Damon volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, apretando su miembro sobre el sexo de Elena, ella gimió en alto y cerró los ojos todo lo fuerte que pudo. Él atrapó un pezón en su boca y lo lamió y mordió cuidadosamente, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro. Con ese contacto, Elena se apretó aún más contra él, rozando su sexo con el pene de Damon y soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta. Damon se deshizo de las piernas de Elena que lo rodeaban y se perdió en su cuerpo, dejando pequeños besos sobre su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, sus muslos internos, Elena volvió a gemir por la sensación que la recorrió por dentro y Damon finalmente se paró en sus braguitas, pidiéndole permiso para continuar su camino.

Elena se mordió levemente el labio y asintió. Él cogió sus braguitas por el borde y las deslizó suavemente su cuerpo, ella volvió a sonrojarse y se revolvió ante la atenta mirada de Damon

-Te quiero, Elena.- Ella cerró los ojos y antes de poder darse cuenta, Damon volvía a estar sobre ella, completamente desnudo.- Relájate princesa.- Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla y abriendo sus piernas lentamente, introduciéndose dentro de ellas. Ella inspiró fuertemente, cogiendo aire y de nuevo reteniéndolo en su cuerpo.- Shh tranquila.- Susurró en su oído, haciendo que Elena se deshinchara bajo él.

Elena se relajó ante los suaves besos que Damon esparcía por su cuello y sus labios.

-Te quiero, Damon.

-Te quiero, Elena.- Damon enlazó sus dedos con los de Elena y muy lentamente, se introdujo dentro de ella, penetrándola suavemente fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno.

-¡ah!.- Se quejó Elena, apretando fuertemente su mano y notando como Damon se movía dentro de ella.

-Te amo.- Susurró en su oído, dando un último empujón, llegando hasta el final.

Damon se movía suavemente sobre ella, adorándola, amándola, con un ritmo fijo, acompasado, besándola en los labios, Elena enterró sus manos en el pelo de Damon, tirando de él y enlazó sus piernas a su alrededor apretándose, sintiéndose más llena.

-Oh, Elena…- Suspiró Damon, sintiendo morirse.

-Damon, Damon.- Gritó Elena, enterrando sus dedos en la espalda del chico y arañándole la piel, sintiendo una sensación completamente nueva y placentera que no podía evitar.- Damon.- Dijo suavemente totalmente ida, sintiendo llegar al clímax y como un orgasmo la llenaba al completo.

-Te quiero.- Susurró él, estallando a la vez que ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Siento el retraso, mi muso no ha estado por la labor... Gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por todos los que seguís este fic. Me dais mucho apoyo y mucha motivación para seguir escribiendo :) Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y coged un abanico por si sube el calor en algún momento :P

** CAPÍTULO 12**

Solo sus respiraciones descontroladas llenaban la habitación, intentando inútilmente que volvieran a su estado normal. Damon, que seguía dentro de Elena buscó su mirada. Ella, aún desconcertada por las sensaciones y sentimientos que estaba sintiendo y que revoloteaban a su alrededor encontró sus ojos, una mirada ardiente llena de amor y deseo, sonriéndose a su vez. Damon besó suavemente los labios de Elena y ésta como respuesta apretó con sus piernas, todavía rodeándole fuertemente hacia ella. Damon sonrió contra su boca y salió lentamente de ella, haciendo que se quejase en alto. Su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Te duele?.- Elena negó, dejándole espacio para que se tumbara junto a ella.

-Solo que quiero que te quedes ahí.- Dijo simplemente, haciendo que Damon retomara su sonrisa torcida. Él se tumbó a su lado y le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara sobre su pecho. Elena lo hizo y Damon la abrazó fuertemente besando su cabeza.

-Te quiero.- Susurró Damon, haciendo que ella le abrazara más fuerte.

-Y yo a ti, Damon.- Contestó imitando su tono de voz.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Te he hecho daño?.- Preguntó una vez sus respiraciones se volvieron acompasadas y tranquilas.

-Si, no, si, o sea no.- Elena se deshizo de su brazo, incorporándose levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la miraba confuso.- Estoy de maravilla, Damon y no, no me has hecho daño. En absoluto. Me siento mejor que nunca.- Confesó. Él acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó.- ¿Te ha gustado? Lo he hecho muy mal… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó apenada apoyando su frente con la de él, una vez hubo parado a respirar. Damon rio, esbozando después su sonrisa torcida.

-Has estado perfecta, Elena.- Le dijo acariciando su mejilla, quemándola con la mirada y besando su nariz. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y preciosa y miró a su alrededor. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y evadió la mirada de Damon.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó extrañado.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, arropándose con la sábana e intentando no mostrar su desnudez.

-¿Por qué?.- Damon se acercó más a ella y apoyado en el respaldo de la cama la abrazó.

-Por mancharte la cama.- La cara de Elena ardía como el fuego y él soltó una carcajada enorme que la contagió poco después.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- Le dijo empujándolo con su hombro levemente.

-De que eres jodidamente hermosa, Elena.- Volvió a estrecharla con sus brazos y a besarla de nuevo en la cabeza que quedaba a la altura de su barbilla.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Preguntó unos segundos después entre susurros.

-Siempre como en casa cuando estoy contigo, Damon. Lo sabes.- Le confesó enterrando la cara en su pecho, intentando evadir el pensamiento de que ambos estaban desnudos en una cama y que acababan de hacer el amor. Que acababa de entregarse a él y que ahora pasase lo que pasase sería suya para siempre.

-Lo sé.- Confesó él.- Pero digo ahora, después de haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo te sientes por eso?

-Bueno, la verdad es que me tiemblan las piernas… y…- Ella buscó su mirada, encontrándola sintiendo como la escrutaba.- Y quiero volver a hacerlo.- Finalizó cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios a los de Damon.

Él los aceptó, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad y ambos volvieron a sentir su cuerpo el uno contra el otro, fundiéndose en uno de nuevo, revolviendo aún más la cama bajo ellos y estallando de nuevo completos de placer y amor.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Damon, que la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Estaba acariciando su mejilla, pasando su dedo índice y corazón por su labio inferior recorriéndolo una y otra vez.

-Buenos días, princesa.- Saludó acomodándose más cerca de ella. Acariciando ahora su pelo, sobre la oreja, dejando su mano ahí. Elena sonrió al verle y se acurrucó más en él.

-Buenos días.- Susurró exhausta cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.- Me encanta despertarme y ver que estás conmigo.- Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-A mi me encanta despertarme y verte dormir.- Elena se sonrojó y levantó la cabeza para encontrar los labios de Damon, uniéndolos de nuevo.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?.

-Mmmmm…- Pensó Elena en alto, se incorporó dejando a la vista de Damon sus pechos desnudos y le destapó, subiéndose encima después a horcajadas. Notando contra ella el pene desnudo y creciente por momentos bajo ella.- De momento, quiero sentirte dentro de mi otra vez.- Terminó diciéndole con una sonrisa dulce y poniendo cara de niña buena, acercándose para besarlo.

-¿Otra vez?.- Preguntó él incrédulo y posando sus manos a ambos costados de Elena, sujetándola así firmemente contra él.- Vas a matarme y sólo acabamos de empezar.

-No veo que tu cuerpo se queje.- Contestó divertida aludiendo la enorme erección palpitante rozando su sexo desnudo.- Venga Damon, hazme tuya otra vez.- Pidió inclinándose un poco hacia delante para que él pudiese introducirse en ella.

Pero él, en vez de hacerlo, la agarró más fuerte del costado, tirándola hacia él y después empujándola haciéndola rodar por la cama. Abrió sus piernas con una de sus manos y se colocó entre ellas, haciendo que su pene rozase una, dos, tres, cuatro veces en su sexo y aumentando levemente la presión en su clítoris, haciéndola gemir, enredar las piernas en su cuerpo y hace presión en su cadera para que se introdujese de una vez dentro de ella. Él reía divertido y seguía con su tortura, metiendo un pecho en su boca y lamiéndolo lentamente, recreándose con el deseo que Elena estaba sintiendo por él.

-Oh Damon, hazlo de una vez.- Logró decir Elena, rogándole en un pequeño susurro.- Por favor.- Pidió apretándose más contra él, pero Damon no cedió. Deslizó la mano por el vientre de Elena hacia abajo, acariciándole con sus suaves y largos dedos, descendiendo cada vez más.- No.- Le impidió sujetándole la mano con fuerza.- No, por favor, ahí no.- Le dijo avergonzada por que la tocara y notase lo mojada y caliente que se sentía.- Por favor.- Volvió a pedir, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

-¿No quieres que te toque?.- Preguntó retirando la mano. Ella negó.

-No así. No ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da vergüenza, Damon.- Confesó.

-Ah, eso te da vergüenza y no rogarme para que te haga el amor, ¿eh?.- Le dijo entre divertido y sarcástico. Ella asintió enrojeciendo. Él no dijo nada más, volvió a besarla y a perderse de nuevo por su cuerpo.

-Nunca me dejes, Damon.- Le pidió yaciendo a su lado y enlazando las manos con las suyas.

-No lo haré, Elena.- Respondió él firmemente, besando sus nudillos.- Nunca más voy a separarme de ti, por nada.

* * *

-¿Quieres darte un baño?.- Preguntó Damon terminando de recoger los platos de la comida y metiéndolos en el lavavajillas. Elena seguía recogiendo la mesa.

-Ahora no me apetece mucho ponerme el bañador y todo eso… prefiero estar desnuda y metida en tu cama.- Le dijo acercándose a él sensualmente.- Prefiero estar metida en tu cama y hacer cosas mala.- Le confesó mordiéndose el labio y metiéndose entre sus brazos.

-Cosas malas, ¿eh? Bueno, te decía de darte un baño en la bañera… pero puedo cambiarla por mi cama un poco más.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo y esbozando su sonrisa torcida tan sexi. Envolviéndola con sus brazos y besándola despacio, enredando sus lenguas en una lucha desenfrenada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo parar y automáticamente saltar lejos del otro. Damon se agachó a colocar el lavavajillas y Elena metió la cabeza en la nevera sin saber qué más hacer.

-Hola, chicos.- Saludó jovialmente su padre llegando hasta ellos.- Uhm… lasaña para comer.- Dijo acercándose a la bandeja que había en la encimera de la cocina.- Mi favorita, ¿La has hecho tú, Elena?.- La llamó, ella cerró la nevera y miró a su padre, con las mejillas rosadas por haber estado apunto de ser pillada y asintió con timidez.- Hace tiempo que no la comía.- Confesó, metiendo un tenedor en el plato y cogiendo un bocado llevándose a la boca, que degustó como un manjar.- Oh Elena, igualita que la de tu madre.- Dijo volviendo a coger un trozo y deslizándolo por su paladar añadió:.-Incluso fría está buena.- Y dicho eso, metió el plato en el microondas calentándolo, al tiempo que Damon cerraba la tapa del lavavajillas y lo ponía en marcha y Elena retiraba el mantel de la mesa.- ¿Vais a hacer algo hoy?

-No.- Dijo Damon, a la vez que respondía Elena.

-Si.- Dijo Elena, a la vez que respondía Damon.- Ambos se miraron.- Bueno yo eh… he quedado con Caroline.- Mintió, apartando la mirada de la de su hermano.

-Oh bien.- Contestó Giuseppe, sacando el plato del microondas y llevándose un nuevo bocado a la boca.- Quema.- Se quejó, sentándose en la mesa devorando su comida.

Elena miró a Damon, alzando los hombros en señal de no saber qué hacer y él le contestó con una señal de cabeza hacia el piso de arriba, ella asintió, besó a su padre en la mejilla y ascendió los escalones directa a la habitación de Damon. Él tomó asiento en la mesa junto a su padre intentando comenzar una conversación, para que no fuera demasiado obvio que seguía a Elena.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, papá?.- Preguntó mostrando interés.

-Agotador…- Suspiró cansado.- Me acaban de decir que tengo que viajar a California para cerrar un trato y me siento bastante pesado ya para eso.- Damon asintió intentando comprender a su padre.- Si al memos estuviera Miranda…- Se tensó al oír su nombre, ya que una de sus últimas conversaciones le pedía que se alejara de Elena.- A ella le encantaba acompañarme aquí y allá.- Prosiguió.- Y yo se lo agradecía ya que lograba distraerme… Ahora ella ya no está.- Finalizó apenado.

-Bueno papá, no te preocupes… Yo podría acompañarte.- Dijo sin pensar y rogó interiormente que él se negara ya que si no estaría alejado de Elena unos días.

-No te preocupes hijo, quédate aquí y disfruta.- Damon soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y asintió, mirando como su padre se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba el plato ya vacío sobre el fregadero.- Oh.- Lo llamó.- Y cuida de tu hermana.

-Lo haré, papá.- Dijo con la voz ronca, se le había secado la garganta y carraspeo.- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-En un rato, voy a recoger mis cosas, volveré a pasar por la oficina para que me entreguen unos papeles y cogeré un vuelo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?.- Preguntó Damon, preocupado viendo a su padre de esa manera: cansado y sin vida.

-Oh no Damon, ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer.- Giuseppe terminó de poner en orden el salón y subió las escaleras hacia su despacho.

-Un minuto después de la charla con su padre, Damon entraba en su cuarto, la cama estaba hecha con nuevas sábanas y las sucias descansaban sobre el suelo. La ropa de la noche anterior también había sido recogida y amontonada. El sonido de la ducha llegaba hasta él y más relajado sabiendo que Elena le estaría esperando bajo el agua le hizo sonreír. Abrió la puerta del baño, el espejo estaba empañado, pero Elena había escrito en él: _"Te amo, Damon"_. La sonrisa de Damon se ensanchó y miró hacia la ducha. Elena le estaba dando la espalda y podía verse su perfecto cuerpo a través del cristal junto con su largo y hermoso cabello esparcido por él.

-Eres demasiada tentación para mí.- Le dijo una vez que su camisera y pantalones descansaban en el suelo. Elena se giró, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¿Nunca has oído que la mejor manera de acabar con la tentación es caer en ella?.- Le desafió aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Me encanta caer sobre ti.- Respondió metiéndose en la ducha ya desnudo y admirando al completo a Elena.- Eres perfecta.- Ella se sonrojó.

-Oye.- Lo regañó.- No me mires.- Cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos.

-Elena, he memorizado tu cuerpo al completo.- Confesó.

-Mentira, no has podido. No has tenido tiempo.- Le reprochó volviendo a ocultarse.

-Lo hice mientras dormías.- Confesó de nuevo, juntando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Oh.- Respondió ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo rápidamente concentraba el mismo calor al estar pegado al de Damon.- Traidor.- Le susurró ya inconscientemente, Damon había comenzado a repartir suaves besos y delicados mordiscos por su cuello, haciendo que el agua también corriera por su cabeza, mojándosela y deslizándose también por su cuerpo.

Las manos juguetonas de Damon vagaban por su cuerpo, excitándola, mientras su boca atrapaba uno de sus pechos manteniéndolo mojado. Elena quedó atrapada entre la fría pared de mármol y el cuerpo de Damon, que la mantenía firme y a la vez hacía que le temblasen las piernas. Ella sabía que de no ser porque estaba sujeta a él se había resbalado, se sentía tremendamente torpe en sus manos y no ayudaba que lo tuviera desnudo y provocándola.

Damon levantó la cabeza que había estado enterrada en su cuerpo y la miró. Elena sintió morirse y soltó un gemido, él la observaba bajo sus largas pestañas mojadas, quemándola completamente con la mirada, sus ojos azules ardiendo de deseo y su boca torcida en una mueca irresistiblemente sexi.

-Oh, Dios.- Dijo volviendo a gemir.- No sé si… me… acostumbraré a… esto...- Susurró intentando vocalizar, al tiempo que Damon volvía a perderse en su cuello y sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, llenándola de sensaciones completamente nuevas y placenteras. Gimió de nuevo, cuando él encontró su boca y mordió su labio inferior.

-No te preocupes, podemos hacerlo todas las veces que quieras hasta que lo hagas.- Volvió a besarla, juntando su erección a su sexo tremendamente mojado, por el agua y por su excitación y siguió hablando.- Aunque prefiero que no lo hagas.- Finalizó besándola.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó ella abatida por la sensación que inundaba su cuerpo.

-Porque me encanta ver lo dulce que eres.- Le dijo dejando un pequeño beso sobre su cuello.- Me encanta que te ruborices.- Dejó otro beso más abajo.- Me encanta que siempre pidas más.- Uno aún más abajo.- Y me encanta ver como estallas sin saber qué ha pasado.- Finalizó dejando el último beso en su hombro derecho, haciendo que Elena gimiese y el bello de su cuerpo se erizase.- Y si te acostumbras… la magia se habrá acabado y… dejarás de querer hacerlo.- Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió como pudo y le contestó.

-Créeme Damon, que eso no va a pasar.- unió sus labios a los de él y sus manos revolotearon rodeándole el cuello, profundizando el contacto entre ellos.

Damon sujetó a Elena de la cintura y con la ayuda de ella la levantó, pegándola con más fuerza a la pared y a horcajadas la deslizó lentamente por él, hasta el final. La garganta de Elena rugió en un gemido sonoro sintiéndole dentro de ella y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, todo era más profundo pero sentía el mismo placer llenándola. Damon tapó con su mano la boca de Elena para que no gritase, ya que su padre todavía estaba en casa y se movió bajo ella, lentamente, llenándola una y otra vez. Elena gemía sin poder evitarlo, mordía los dedos de Damon haciéndole daño intentando controlarse, le tiraba del pelo, apretaba los labios, pero era imposible.

La intensidad de algo poco conocido en ella se agolpaba en su interior, haciendo que se moviera frenéticamente, rozándose todo lo que podía contra el cuerpo de Damon, moviéndose más rápido sobre él. Damon a su vez, le seguía el ritmo descontrolado que había tomado, sujetándola fuertemente contra él, liberó su boca, incapaz de seguir pensando en hacer algo más que disfrutar del amor y el deseo que sentía por Elena y sintiendo como moría bajo ella, selló sus labios, uniéndolos finalmente, haciendo que Elena ahogara su último gemido en su boca, llegando al orgasmo y llenándolo del mismo placer a él.

* * *

Elena descansaba sobre la cama de Damon, bocabajo enlazando la almohada con sus brazos. Dormía desnuda, a excepción de sus pequeñas y finas braguitas, la sábana le cubría hasta la cintura, dejando su espalda al descubierto, su pelo quedaba esparcido por la almohada y respiraba profundamente, soñando con algo bonito. Damon, estaba tras ella, observándola con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era, en lo delicada que se veía, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba acariciando la suave piel de su espalda, pasando sus dedos largos por ella, sintiendo un hormigueo en su mano, un delicioso hormigueo que no quería dejar de sentir. Estaba completamente enamorado de Elena y sentía que no podía ser más feliz, no sin ella.

El teléfono de Elena sonó con fuerza, acompañado de una terrible vibración que lo movía todo. Intentó llegar hasta él antes de hacerla despertar, pero era tarde. Elena se removió por el martilleante sonido y estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche, cogiendo el móvil y atendiendo la llamada sin mirar quién era.

-¿Si?.- Preguntó con voz soñolienta, cansada, la voz rota y medio afónica.

-Joder, Elena. ¿Estás bien?.- Pudo reconocer la voz de Caroline, preocupada por su estado.

-Ajá.- Respondió, todavía sin tomar conciencia de que estaba al teléfono.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?, Llevo tres días sin saber de ti y te encuentro así… ¿Estás enferma?

-No…- Susurró intentando abrir los ojos.

-Pues a juzgar por tu tono de voz diría que sí.

-No… es solo que… estoy cansada.- Pudo lograr decir y sintió la sonrisa torcida de Damon tras ella.

-¿Cansada?.- Preguntó chillando.- ¡Son las 8 de la tarde!.- Dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Ya… pero no he parado desde... ni me acuerdo.- Ésta vez la carcajada de Damon sí pudo escucharse, llegando hasta los oídos de Caroline.

-¿Pero qué has estado hac…?.- Paró de hablar en el momento que escuchó la risa de su amigo.- Oh…- Pudo decir comprendiendo muchas cosas.

-Si… Oh.- Respondió Elena soltando una risilla.

-¡Eres una guarra! ¡Una verdadera guarra! ¡Llevo tres días sin saber de ti y resulta que te los has pasado metida en la cama de tu hermano!.- Le dijo con voz gritona, entre sorprendida y contenta.- ¿Y no me has llamado para decírmelo? ¿Pero como eres tan cerda?.- Elena se sonrojó, sabiendo que Damon podía escucharlo todo.

-Lo siento, he estado… ocupada.- Respondió sonrojándose aún más.

-¿OCUPADA?.- Gritó.- Has estado follando como un conejo, ¡so guarra!.- Elena y Damon echaron a reír a la vez.

-Bueno… un poco.

-Claro, ya decía yo… qué les habrá pasado a estos… sin dar señales de vida como si estuvieseis en cuarentena, pero resulta que estaban en su puta madriguera.

-Lo siento, Caroline.- Decía Elena entre risas contagiadas por Damon.

-Bueno, te lo perdonaré, pero cuéntamelo ¡TODO!.- Chilló emocionada.

-Ahora no es un buen momento…- Respondió intentando parecer seria y atreviéndose a mirar de reojo a Damon, que la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Y sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

-Bueno ¿Y qué más da que esté él delante? Total… lo ha vivido. Venga, desembucha.

-Enserio, luego te llamo.

-Joder, Elena. ¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo!.- Habló con emoción.- Es tan emocionante… es como si me volvieran a desvirgar a mi.- Le dijo entre nuevos grititos, llegando hasta los oídos de Damon.

-¡Caroline!.- La reprendió Elena.- ¡Luego!.- Contestó intentando evadir la mirada de su novio.

-Está bien…- Cedió ella.- Pero quiero todos los detalles.- Le dijo.- Absolutamente todos. Repitió para que quedase claro.

-Si, si, pero luego.

-Te quiero jodida guarra.

-Y yo a ti.- Y con eso colgó.

-O sea… ¿que le vas a contar todo?.- Preguntó Damon a la vez que se colocaba amenazadoramente sobre Elena, apartando una de sus piernas y metiéndose entre éstas. Elena asintió con una sonrisa en los labios incapaz de poder reprimirla.- ¿Todo?.- Volvió a preguntar más cerca de su cara intentando parecer molesto. Elena volvió a asentir con la sonrisa aún más ensanchada.- ¿Con todos los detalles?.- Ella asintió mirando hacia otro lado, no podía seguir soportando el peso de su mirada, amenazante y sexi.- Entonces, habrá que recordártelo todo para que lo tengas más fresco en la memoria, ¿no crees, Elena? No querrás decepcionar a tu amiga…- Susurró contra la piel de su cuello, cerca, muy cerca de su oreja haciendo que un escalofrío se removiera dentro de Elena.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo…- Susurró ella, agarrándose a las sábanas con los ojos ya cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación tan nueva y maravillosa que acababa de descubrir.- Nunca lo voy a… olvidar.- Dijo en un tono casi inaudible, retorciéndose bajo Damon debido a las caricias que le dedicaba.- Pero… ¡ah!.- Gimió cuando notó la boca de Damon alrededor de su pezón.

-¿Pero?.- Preguntó divertido contra su sensible piel.

-Un recor-da-t-to-ri-o sol-o por… si… acaso.- Logró decir entre estremecimientos, sintiendo su pezón ponerse duro y arrugarse como respuesta al tacto de Damon, éste agarró el otro con su mano libre, prestándole atención.

Unos minutos después, Elena estaba completamente desarmada y mojada ante Damon. Ante su lenta tortura se encontraba rogándole porque la hiciera suya una vez más. Él lo hizo, cumpliendo sus peticiones, sabiendo que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin poder estar dentro de ella otra vez.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado volando entre camas, sábanas y almohadas. Damon no se separaba ni un segundo de Elena, ni Elena de Damon, a excepción de cuando estaba su padre rondando por la casa o cuando estaban en público. Ambos estaban deseando poder decírselo a todo el mundo sin tenerse que ocultar, pudiendo hacer sus vidas como quisieran, pero Damon tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo a que por la más mínima insignificancia tuviese que separarse de Elena y aunque él no lo supiera hacía bien en no decir nada.

-Enserio, tienes que ver la foto de la casa, es una pasada.- Le dijo Elena a Caroline. Ambas estaban en un centro comercial, de compras, pasando un rato solo de chicas y comprando cositas para el viaje, que estaba a la la vuelta de la esquina.- Damon a encontrado una verdadera ganga, tiene 4 habitaciones, piscina, un maldito tobogán. Un maldito tobogán que comienza en el tejado de la casa.- Explicaba mientras rebuscaba en su móvil para enseñarle una foto.

-¿Si?.- Preguntó emocionada.

-A 400 metros de la playa.- Le tendió el móvil.- Mira.- Ahogó un gritito cuando lo vio.

-Dios, Elena. Qué pasada.- Ahogó un gritito cuando lo vio.- Y solo quedan cuatro malditos días.

-¿Verdad que sí?.- Y siguieron comentando todo lo que tenían pensado para hacer en ese viaje tan maravilloso que les esperaba. O eso pensaban.

-Cuando Damon te vea con eso te lo va a arrancar de un tirón.- Dijo Caroline señalando el conjunto de ropa interior que Elena sujetaba contra ella.

-Que no arranque tanto que vale una pasta.- Resopló cuando vio el precio de la etiqueta que colgaba.

-Pero seguro que valdría la pena.- Contestó sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

-Que no te quepa duda.- Afirmó Elena.- Si, me lo llevo.- Dijo una vez se lo hubo probado.

-Oh si.- Confirmó Caroline.- Se le va a caer la baba.

-¿Cómo crees que me quedará esto? Nunca he tenido uno.- Señaló un precioso trikini.

-Tampoco te hace falta… tienes miles de bikinis.- Elena se lo probó, mostrándoselo a su amiga para que le diera su aprobación y tras tenerla pagó en caja.

Jenna se unió a ellas y las chicas dieron un par de vueltas más, comprándose varios vestidos, zapatos y blusas. Hablaron de la relación con los chicos y de lo que éstos les absorbían el tiempo de estar juntas. De qué harían cuando el verano acabase, que estaba más próximo a ocurrir y de las universidades que ya las habían aceptado. Más tarde decidieron pasar de esos temas y relajarse en un salón de belleza donde las mimaron al completo olvidándose así de los la angustia de elegir qué hacer con sus vidas.

* * *

-Creo que no ha sido buena idea que me hicieras ese pase de modelos.- Le dijo Damon a Elena, ella le había enseñado lo que se había comprado para el viaje a excepción de la ropa interior, que se la guardaba para cuando estuvieran allí.-Te he estropeado el pelo.- Se habían pasado el resto de la tarde revolcados en la cama y con la ropa nueva por el suelo.

-Creo que ha merecido la pena.- Contestó ella abriendo la puerta de la habitación del chico, en dirección a su cuarto para terminar la maleta.

-¿Si?.- Preguntó él haciéndose el interesante.

-Ajá.- Respondió ella, girándose y enlazando los brazos alrededor su cuello. Damon la abrazó por la espalda, levantándole un poco de la camiseta de él que ella llevaba y dejando al descubierto sus bragas.- Mucho.- Se besaron y rozaron sus narices en pequeñas caricias.

-Mucho.- Repitió él.

-Mejor me voy antes de que me convenzas de que me quede y a este paso no terminaré la maleta.- Le dijo apenada y separándose.- Cuando acabes ven y me ayudas a elegir qué más llevarme.- Pidió. Él asintió y le pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, parándose un segundo para rodarle el pulgar por la mejilla, acariciándosela. Ambos se robaron varios segundos más de su tiempo perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Elena se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin mirar atrás y completamente feliz. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el interior del cuarto. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver al suyo, vio a una sombra a unos pasos de él en la oscuridad del pasillo. Una sombra que había escuchado y visto toda aquella escena. Una sombra totalmente quieta sin poder digerir todo lo que acababa de presenciar. Damon no se movió ni un músculo, un profundo dolor de angustia y miedo se le agolpó en el estómago y se le había secado la garganta, sentía que le ardía.

-Papá.- Susurró con la voz ronca sin apartar la mirada de la sombra.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Como creéis que será la reacción de Giuseppe? :P


	13. Chapter 13

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me apoyáis y leéis esta historia :)

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-Papá.- Susurró Damon con la voz ronca sin apartar la mirada de la sombra que había en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Oh Dios… Damon.- Giuseppe se llevó la mano al pecho, imitando cogerse el corazón que amenazaba con salir de ahí.- No puedes… no puede… no, no. Dime que lo que he visto no…- Siguió diciendo sin alzar la voz, prácticamente porque no tenía de donde sacarla.

-Papá por favor… por favor, otra vez no.- Contestó Damon desesperado, notando como el dolor de angustia que había en su estómago crecía rápidamente llegando hasta su pecho. Sus músculos por fin le correspondían y dejaron que avanzara hacia su padre.- Papá dime que no te importa que esté con ella, por favor, dime que lo entiendes.- Giuseppe comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, metiéndose finalmente en su habitación, sin poder digerir lo que su hijo le acababa de confirmar. Damon lo siguió al fin de aclarar las cosas.

-No puedo entender esto.- Susurró finalmente más para él que para Damon. Estaba completamente perdido.- ¿Desde cuando sucede esto? ¿Habéis…?.- Damon tragó saliva sonoramente.- Dime que no habéis…- Negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía y se sentó en la cama intentando no perder el equilibrio, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-Papá, por favor. No quiero volver a separarme de ella otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?.- Preguntó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Hace dos años, Miranda…- Intentó explicarle pero su padre le interrumpió.

-¿Hace dos años? ¿Esto ocurre desde hace dos años?.- Damon asintió y él comprendió la marcha de su hijo.- Por eso te fuiste…- Afirmó alzando el rostro para hacer frente al de su hijo.- ¿Miranda sabía todo esto?

-Miranda nos… descubrió y me pidió que me alejara, que no era bueno para ella. Sé que no soy lo mejor para Elena… pero la amo, la amo y sé que no podré vivir sin ella.- Intentó defender su amor. Giuseppe volvió a interrumpirle.

-No Damon, no… no puedes estar con ella. No está bien, esto no puede suceder.

-Te quiero papá y me importa tu opinión, pero no voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ocurrió cuando Miranda habló conmigo. No voy a dejar a Elena.- Le dijo firmemente desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué Miranda no me contó nada? Esto podría haberse evitado…

-¿Evitado? Sé que esto no está bien, pero lo único que nos une es que vivimos en la misma casa, pared con pared. Nuestras familias no tienen nada que ver. Elena y yo no somos nada y somos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto…- Respondió él volviendo a enterrar la cabeza. A Damon no le dio tiempo replicar, Giuseppe comenzó a hablar.- Damon…- Empezó totalmente angustiado. Tenía que revelarle a su hijo una historia que había estado ocultando desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que ya no podía seguir callando.- Miranda y yo empezamos una relación hace muchos años…

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-No, Damon… Comenzamos hace veinte años. Tu madre y yo no estábamos muy bien y tú tenías siete años. Conocí a Miranda y me volví loco por ella.

-¿Veinte años?.- Susurró Damon. Él asintió.

-Si, Damon. Ella y yo empezamos una… relación a espaldas de todo el mundo. Fueron unos meses maravillosos...

-Por favor papá, dime que…- Damon intentó entender.

-Yo quería a tu madre. La quería muchísimo, pero estar con Miranda era como un soplo de aire fresco, me olvidaba de todos los problemas cuando estaba con ella y era feliz. Había vuelto a ser feliz. Tu madre apenas me hablaba… en casa siempre evitábamos encontrarnos, no dormíamos juntos. Lo único que nos unías eras tú. Y ninguno era feliz.- Damon comenzó a tartamudear, le sudaban las manos y le sentía arder su corazón. No quería entender lo que su padre le estaba contando.- Y Miranda estaba saliendo con John, La verdad es que no sé por qué se fijó en mi…- Tomó aire durante unos segundos y continuó.- Ella era más joven, más feliz y tenía una vida estable.

-Papá.- Susurró con voz estrangulada.- Por favor.- Y las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, peleando por salir.

-Miranda se quedó embarazada...- Continuó.- Embarazada de Elena y decidimos dejarlo. Yo te tenía a ti y a tu madre y ella estaba enamorada de John...- Respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.- Me aseguró que Elena era hija de él.- Damon soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se relajó al oír eso.-Me dijo que no quería complicarlo más, que lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado, que yo tenía que cuidar de mi familia y ella de la suya. Y la dejé marchar.

-Pero entonces…- Giuseppe siguió hablando.

-Decidió casarse y seguir con su vida, criar a Elena con John… y yo seguí con la mía. Me prometí que haría a tu madre sonreír cada día y eso hice. La hice feliz hasta el fin de sus días.

¿Qué tiene de malo que Elena y yo…?

-Cuando John murió en aquel accidente yo vi a Miranda una vez más y me confesó su secreto.- Damon tragó saliva intentando sacar un nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta. Y fue consciente de que el dolor que anteriormente surcaba su pecho volvía a resurgir.

-¿Qué secreto?.- Se atrevió a preguntar. Su voz apenas un inaudible susurro.

-¿Sabes? Fue la primera vez que viste a Elena… ella era tan pequeña… ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?.- A su mente llegaban recuerdos vagos de aquella tarde, era cierto, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero había conocido a Elena mucho antes de que todo pasara, antes de que su madre muriera, antes de que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos.

-Papá, ¿De qué secreto estás hablando?.- Logró preguntar. Su garganta ardía y le comenzaban a escocer los ojos.

-Miranda me confesó que no sabía quien era el padre de Elena.- Dijo revelando lo que realmente sucedía. Las lágrimas comenzaban por fin a derramarse por las mejillas de Damon, sintiendo un miedo y una angustia horrible que lo consumía.- No quería saberlo y me hizo prometer que yo tampoco intentaría averiguarlo.- Continuó su padre hablando. Él no dijo nada, se limitó a oír sin realmente escuchar, porque aunque no quería entenderlo, sabía lo que su padre le estaba queriendo decir. Lo que había estado temiendo desde que la conversación se había iniciado y se maldijo interiormente por querer que su padre entendiera el amor que sentía por Elena. Se tenía que haber encerrado en su habitación y haber hecho caso omiso al descubrimiento de su padre.- Y acepté. Años después volvimos a coincidir y… ya sabes el resto de la historia, Damon. Quiero a Elena como si fuera mi hija… Y por desgracia no se trata de ti, no se trata de vosotros… Damon.- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir: Elena y tú podríais ser… hermanos.- Y Damon sintió como el aire dejaba sus pulmones, como las piernas le fallaban y como su corazón dejaba de latir.

* * *

Elena cantaba la canción que en ese momento sonaba en su reproductor, una acorde a su fantástico estado de ánimo. Sentía que no podía ser más feliz y mientras metía cosas en la maleta bailaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, dejando más ropa esparcida por la cama, más zapatos amontonados en el suelo y más accesorios tirados por todos los rincones. Pero le daba igual, estaba radiante, se iba a ir de vacaciones con Damon y con todos sus amigos y sabía que iba a ser un viaje inolvidable.

Damon estaba tras ella, la observó unos segundos, sintiendo como se moría lentamente por lo que iba a hacer. Ella estaba maravillosa, correteando sin parar, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rubor, sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza y estaba más hermosa que nunca. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Iba a doler, lo sabía. Más que ninguna otra vez. Se dio el lujo de contemplarla unos segundos más, a recordarla de esta manera, a recordarla desnuda entre sus sábanas, en la bañera, en el sofá, a recordarla bajo y sobre él. A recordar su piel caliente sobre la suya, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus palabras llenas de amor hacia él. Y sintió como le hormigueaba la mano, deseando tocarle la piel una vez más. Dio un pequeño paso. Ya estaba dentro de la habitación y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Elena se giró y le miró sonriendo, tenía el vestido de su cumpleaños en sus manos, colocándoselo por encima se lo mostró a Damon.

-¿Quieres que me lo lleve? Ésta vez podrías quitármelo tú…-Le dijo sensualmente mordiéndose el labio. Damon se sintió una mierda, quería atraparla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta perder la conciencia, por nada del mundo quería volver a separarse de Elena, por nada del mundo quería perder la sensación que lo envolvía cuando estaba con ella. Iba a doler, oh si, sabía que dolería. Carraspeó.

-Elena…- Dijo intentando que la voz no le temblase. Ella se lo tomó como si estuviese intimidado.

-Podría llevarme esto también para ponérmelo debajo.- Le enseñó un conjunto blanco de encaje, con un par de lacitos rosas que solo se había puesto con ese vestido.- Pero tienes que hacerte el sorprendido, ¿eh?.- Él no se movió y Elena se estremeció. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Hizo caso omiso, evadiendo el presentimiento que la acababa de cruzar y metió el vestido en la maleta.- He comprado algo más hoy…- Inició una conversación, para que Damon no le dijese lo que fuera que le iba a decir. Su mirada fría le helaba la sangre.- No quería enseñártelo hasta que estuviéramos allí, pero si lo ves seguro que luego tienes más ganas de que llegue el momento de quitármelo.- Siguió intentando parecer feliz y sensual. Le mostró su conjunto nuevo, era negro, de encaje, casi todo transparente. Era muy erótico. Damon contuvo la respiración y de nuevo tragó saliva.- ¿Te gusta?.- Preguntó en un susurro y apartó la mirada de la de él. No había podido engañar a Damon.

-Elena…- Pronunció su nombre y el mundo se le vino encima. No era su Damon el que estaba frente a ella. No el Damon con el que había compartido casi el último mes.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Se rindió. Él la miró, sabía que lo había pillado. Avanzó hasta Elena, hasta quedarse a su altura. La miró y sus ojos se reflejaron en los de ella. Era una perfecta imagen para recordar y la grabó en su memoria.

-Voy a volver a Nueva York.- Informó y Elena sonrió y respiró tranquila.

-Eso sería genial, Damon.- Cogió ambas manos envolviéndolas con las suyas y siguió hablando emocionada.- El otro día me llegó una carta de su universidad y me han aceptado. Podríamos mudarnos allí los dos solos… juntos.- Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Sabía que no la había invitado a irse con él pero ella quería pensar que sí, quería creer que así era.

-No, Elena…- Respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.- Me voy yo solo. Cuando volvamos del viaje me marcharé.

-Damon…- Su voz era una súplica.

-Y ésta vez no voy a volver.- Sentenció. Ella se apartó de él como si le quemasen sus palabras y se llevó las manos a la cara intentando limpiarse sin éxito las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.- No tiene nada que ver contigo…

-¿No?.- Preguntó furiosa sin dejarle acabar.- ¿Entonces por qué te vas ésta vez? ¿Por qué huyes como un maldito cobarde? Porque soy pequeña, estás cansado de hacer de canguro, de aguantarme, nunca me has querido, esto solo ha sido un juego…- Enumeró dolida.- ¿Qué coño es ésta vez, Damon? Porque no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada.- Dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas una tras otra, recorriendo su rostro y mostrando su debilidad y dolor.

-No es nada de eso…- Susurró él.

-¿Es por lo que dirá la gente? ¿Por tu padre?.- Gritó.- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que digan?

-No es nada de eso...- Repitió.

-¿Entonces por qué?.- Su voz se había convertido en un bajo susurro estrangulado.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que te quiero… pero como se quiere a una… hermana.- Finalizó aguantando su compostura.

-¿Sabes qué? Que no te creo…- Damon carraspeó.

-Elena…

-No miras, no me tocas, no me besas y no me haces el amor como si fuera tu hermana pequeña.

-Tenemos que dejar esto aquí, Elena.- Intentó no parecer desesperado con sus palabras.- En cuanto volvamos del viaje me iré de Mistic Falls.

-¿Por qué no dejas de decir eso? Que te irás, que no volverás… cuando ambos sabemos que no quieres ni cruzar el umbral de esa puerta.- Señaló la salida de si habitación y se limpió los ojos llorosos.- No eres mi hermano, Damon.- Dijo totalmente convencida, él dejó de mirarla.- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? La última vez te fuiste por eso…- Y su voz volvió a ser inaudible.- ¿Por qué no entiendes que lo único que nos une es un estúpido papel que ni si quiera nosotros firmamos?.

A esas alturas las lágrimas de Elena le impedían la visión, dejándosela totalmente borrosa. Damon sabía que lo de ellos no podía ser, que tenía que hacer que Elena se creyese que no la quería, debía hacerlo pero no podía, no podía tratarla mal para hacérselo creer, no podía simplemente destrozarle el corazón como la última vez que se fue y después olvidar. Quería dejarla sin ninguna mierda de por medio, así Elena no sufriría tanto y él no se sentiría una mierda constantemente.

-Dijiste que me amabas.-Susurró con sus últimas fuerzas, deseando que él retirara lo dicho y que volviera a ella.- Dijiste que nunca me dejarías…

-La gente cambia, Elena.- Y finalmente Damon se marchó de la habitación, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse sobre ella y pedirla perdón por todas las gilipolleces que habían salido de su boca y poder decirla que sí, que la quería más que a nada y que soñaba por pasar el resto de su puta vida con ella.

* * *

En cuanto Ric abrió la puerta de su casa supo que algo no iba bien. Damon tenía los ojos rojos y temblaba incontrolablemente. No dijo nada, se hizo a un lado dejando que su amigo entrase y le contase lo que había ocurrido para que estuviese así. Lo que más temía era que se tratase de Elena. Damon había acudido a él, como la primera vez, porque sabía que aunque no tuviera nada que decir le apoyaría.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó sentándose junto a Damon. Él había perdido el rostro entre sus manos.

-Todo se ha ido a la mierda.- Contestó sin levantar la cabeza. Ric se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Elena.

-Vamos Damon, no será para tanto.- Le consoló. Y aunque no lo habría creído posible, cuando le contó lo ocurrido no supo como poder ayudarle.

-Y ahora simplemente no puedo… desaparecer.

-Damon…

-No sé que voy a hacer si ella no está. No puedo sacarla de mi vida. Ya no, Ric.

-Pues no lo hagas.- Dijo Ric poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, mostrándole una sonrisa de apoyo.- No tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho?.- Preguntó furioso. No estaba para bromas.

-Si Damon. Has dicho que podríais ser hermanos. No que lo seáis. Comprueba que no lo sois y después toma una decisión.- Le dijo animándolo.

-No puedo.- Susurró al fin.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi padre le prometió a Miranda que no averiguaría quién era el padre de Elena.

-Damon, tu padre se lo prometió a ella, tú no lo hiciste.- Le recordó.- Es tu vida Damon, la de Elena, pero no la de ellos.

-Lo sé Ric…- Respondió dolido.- Pero yo se lo he prometido a él.- Se quedaron unos minutos callados sin saber qué más decir.- Ric, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que vuelvas a joderte la vida como la última vez? La otra vez no dejaste que te ayudara pero…

-Prométemelo, Ric.- Y él asintió sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer.

* * *

Llevaba semanas esperando este día, pero ahora no podía estar más triste. Estaba triste porque Damon no compartiría este viaje con ella, porque a pesar de todos los planes que habían acordado que harían no lo podrían hacer juntos. No compartirían la habitación en esa maravillosa casa y no se bañarían de noche en la playa solo con solo la luz de la luna iluminándolo todo. No harían el amor en el mar y no se pasarían las interminables horas de vuelo besándose.

Y ahí estaba ella, en medio del avión, con sus inseparables amigas pegadas al culo, intentando por todos los medios posibles animarla. No lloraba, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, había pasado los tres días previos al viaje metida en la cama dejándose morir. Pero Caroline y Jenna habían estado allí para ayudarla, alimentarla y animarla, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Y no podía evitar sentir envidia por ellas. Porque aunque habían estado cuidándola, iban de la mano de sus novios y podrían compartir ese viaje con ellos.

-¿Te ayudo?.

Damon estaba frente a ella, intentando coger su maleta de mano para ponerla sobre su asiento. Elena no escuchó lo que dijo, ahora sus inseparables cascos la acompañaban para no escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para evadirse del mundo e intentar no formar parte de él. Cogió su propia maleta y la dejó en su lugar. Después, sin mirarle se sentó junto a la ventana y cerró los ojos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que sus lágrimas no volvieran a sus ojos.

-¿Puedo?.- Y aunque no pudo oírle sabía que Kol le estaba pidiendo permiso para sentarse a su lado. Ella asintió y volvió a girar su cara hacia el cristal.

* * *

_Después de hacer el amor, Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, sabiendo que no podían ser más felices._

_-Nunca me dejes, Damon.- Le pidió ella yaciendo a su lado y enlazando las manos con las suyas._

_-No lo haré, Elena.- Respondió él firmemente, besando sus nudillos.- Nunca más voy a separarme de ti, por nada._

No quería volver a la realidad pero alguien la arrancó de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Ric, que con una sonrisa en los labios movía la boca. Acordándose que tenía los cascos puestos se los quitó escuchando a su amigo.

-¡Ey, dormilona! Siento despertarte pero, ¿Me dejarías sentarme aquí un rato? Tengo que hablar con Kol.- Ella asintió todavía adormilada, se levantó del asiento dejando que ocupara su lugar y ya en el pasillo buscó a Jenna con la mirada. Se quedó quieta en medio del pasillo sin saber qué lugar ocupar. Su amiga dormía plácidamente junto a Caroline y Klaus y no encontraba su asiento.

-Perdona señorita, pero tiene que sentarse.- Una mujer que parecía una muñeca con su uniforme azul, sus perfectas curvas, el pelo recogido y los labios pintados de un rojo chillón le habló. Era una azafata.

Elena asintió aturdida y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Damon, a su lado había un asiento vacío. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y un calor que surcaba su estómago, como pudo llegó hasta él. Pasó delante de Damon para poder llegar hasta su sitio y cuando sus piernas se rozaron una corriente eléctrica les recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin tocarse. Elena se dejó caer en el asiento y se colocó los cascos, poniendo la música lo más alto que podía, haciéndose daño en los oídos para intentar evitar el pensamiento de que Damon estaba solo a unos centímetros de ella, que respiraba cerca de su piel y que sus labios no habían estado tan cerca desde hacía días. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su piel contra la suya y el bello de su cuerpo se erizó por completo. Damon se dio cuenta de eso. Elena recostó la cabeza contra el asiento y suspiró.

-¿Tienes frío?.- Damon le había quitado uno de sus cascos y le tendía una manta con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Reprimió de nuevo el impulso de llorar y la cogió echándosela por encima.- ¿Sabes? Me encanta esa canción.- Le dijo. Se podía escuchar claramente lo que sonaba por los altavoces de los cascos de lo alto que lo tenía. Se acordaba, claro que le gustaba, ella se la dedicó la mañana que se levantó a su lado la primera vez que hicieron el amor. _"Far away - Nikelback"_.

Dolía. Era un dolor profundo y punzante que ahora reinaba el corazón de ambos y que con estos pequeños detalles hacía que se hiciese de notar con más fuerza. Y no pudiéndolo soportar más tiempo Elena se deshizo en sus brazos, Damon la abrazó contra él intentando ser fuerte por los dos y sintiendo que se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar como Elena sollozaba y se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza. Enredó los dedos en su pelo, sabiendo que sería una de las últimas veces que lo haría, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Elena cariño, estamos a punto de aterrizar.- Caroline estaba de cuclillas frente a ella y le acariciaba el rostro. Elena asintió y quiso desperezarse pero no fue consciente hasta ese momento que los brazos de Damon seguían rodeándola. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, lo que sí sabía era que hacía días que no dormía así.- ¿A qué esperas para soltarla?.- Le regañó a Damon.

Una vez más Caroline se mostró resentida con él como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, no le hablaba y cada vez que podía se metía con él. Damon no decía nada, sabía que se lo merecía. Elena se irguió en su asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tengo que volver.- Le dijo.- ¿Estarás bien?.- Preguntó con dulzura a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza a Damon. Elena le miró y sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos, ambos se separaron a los pocos segundos ya que esa mirada les quemaba. Elena asintió a su amiga y de nuevo se colocó los cascos perdiéndose en su música.

* * *

Después de tener en su poder las maletas, los siete amigos cogieron dos taxis que los llevarían a la casa. Un rato más tarde estaban frente a la casa más guay que habían visto nunca. Era jodidamente enorme y bonita y era todo para ellos.

Cuando Elena, Caroline, Klaus y Kol se bajaron los demás ya los estaban esperando dentro de la casa. Tocaron al timbre y esperaron a que les abrieran la puerta. Jenna, con cara de pesar les abrió y dejó que entraran. No había comprendido el por qué de la cara de su amiga hasta que no escucharon as voces que provenían del salón.

-Joder, sólo el recibidor es el salón de mi casa.- Dijo Caroline entrando por a puerta. Era enorme y unas escaleras de mármol lo presenciaban. Todo estaba muy iluminado, aireado y tanto por dentro como por fuera era precioso.

Klaus dejó las maletas junto a la puerta y fue a ver qué pasaba. Las voces cada vez eran más y más altas. Los demás lo siguieron. Damon discutía frente a un señor.

-Usted me aseguró que habría más habitaciones.

-Si chico, lo siento pero la otra casa que tenía se la ha quedado otro grupo de jóvenes que llegó antes que ustedes.

-Me dio su palabra que no habría problemas de espacio, que todo estaba en orden y que había quedado como acordamos.

-Si, pero me avisó tres días antes de que necesitaría una casa con más habitaciones y no pude hacer nada.- Elena notó un pinchazo en su corazón.

-Pues nos vamos a un hotel.- Sentenció Damon.

-Damon, no podemos ir a ningún lado, es temporada alta y no habrá habitaciones.

-¿Esto es por las habitaciones?.- Kol se hizo de notar.- Qué tontería.- Bufó.- Esto es enorme ¿Cuántas hay?.

-Cuatro.- Respondió el casero. Y Elena comprendió que no había sitio para ella.

-Bueno ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da? Yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Elena.

-Ya te vale, Damon. Podrías haber avisado antes.- Dijo Kol.- Menos mal que tú te ocupabas de todo…- Damon hizo amago de lanzarse contra él y meterle un puñetazo, pero contó hasta diez para relajarse.- Bueno que los hermanitos duerman juntos.

-Y una mierda.- Dijo Damon. Elena aguantó las ganas de llorar sintiendo como se desmoronaba por dentro. Caroline le apretó fuerte del brazo.

-¿Y entonces como lo hacemos?.- Preguntó Kol.- Porque si yo me quiero traer a alguna chica…

-¿Y si me la quiero traer yo?.- Dijo Damon, pero en realidad lo único que quería era estar solo, porque sabía que si dormía con Elena no podría resistirse. A Elena le comenzaron a pitar los oídos.

-Bueno pues os jodéis y os vais a la casa de quien sea a la que os tiréis.- Caroline se hizo de escuchar.

-¿Queréis dejad de pelearos? Que Caroline y Elena duerman en la misma habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá.- Fue Klaus el que habló cuando vio como su novia casi suelta espuma por la boca de la rabia.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir.- Dijo Elena.- No vais a joder este viaje tan bonito por mi culpa. De verdad que no me importa dormir en el sofá.

-Mejor no, que Damon duerma solo. No me importaría dormir contigo.- Y sabiendo que a Damon le jodería que durmiese con Kol, Elena aceptó encantada, con una sonrisa en los labios. Él no pudo reprimir la angustia que le recorrió por dentro, e intentó evitar el pensamiento de que Kol dormiría con Elena, que la tendría pegada a su cuerpo, rozándolo, respirando cerca de él…

-¿Qué bien, no Damon? Podrás traer a todas las guarras que quieras y follártelas al lado de mi habitación. Como hacías antes.- Le susurró Elena con rencor, empujándolo cuando pasó por su lado.

Y dolía. Dolía terriblemente. Más que nunca.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y no me odiéis :(


	14. Chapter 14

Nuevo capítulo :)

Siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero mi muso no estaba por la labor. Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, he visto que en el último capítulo han aumentado y me alegra que os esté gustando tanto la historia, de verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS :) Aunque no lo sepáis me dais mucho apoyo con eso. Gracias tb a todos los lectores y seguidores :)

**CAPÍTULO 14**

No eran para nada las vacaciones que había soñado. Lo primero que habían hecho todos era escoger la habitación, dejar sus cosas tiradas por ella y lo más rápido posible bajar a la playa. Pero era ella la que estaba tumbada totalmente sola en una toalla bajo el ardiente sol de Méjico. Todos reían y se divertían dentro del agua, pero Elena, siguiendo su rutina desde hacía unos días se ponía los cascos e intentaba olvidarse del mundo. No podía simplemente fingir que todo iba bien, que no dolía, que era feliz.

A Damon se le veía prácticamente bien, disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos en el agua como si no le importase que lo habían dejado, quizá era eso… que no le importaba, que nunca le había importado. Unas gotas frías resbalando por su cuerpo hicieron que abriese los ojos, encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Caroline sobre ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos en jarras y una mueca en los labios.

-El sol puedes tomarlo en la piscina de tu casa.- La regañó.- Y no todos los días puedes venir a bañarte en las preciosas aguas de la Riviera Maya, ¿Lo sabías?.- Elena asintió incorporándose quitándose los cascos de los oídos.- Venga ven a disfrutar del mar, Elena.- Le pidió.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se levantó y tras Caroline caminó hacia el mar. Se introdujo despacio en el agua, caminando hacia donde sus amigos se divertían. Las olas rompían en sus largas piernas salpicándole el cuerpo y ella reía por la sensación de frescor que eso le producía. Podría decirse que se sentía mejor.

-Venga, Elena. No te quedes atrás.- Su amiga agitaba la mano invitándola a unos metros de distancia.

Elena asintió e introdujo la cabeza en el agua, refrescándose por completo. Salió a la superficie unos segundos después, retirándose el pelo de la cara con las manos, echándolo hacia atrás. Una pelota cayó cerca de su cara salpicándosela.

-¡Ey, preciosa! ¿Me la pasas?.- Un chico castaño de ojos azules tremendamente guapo estaba tras ella, ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa. Elena asintió, cogió la pelota y se la lanzó.- Muchas gracias, preciosa.- Le dijo el desconocido guiñándole un ojo.

-De nada.- Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. El chico ante ese gesto se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¡Eh, Mason! ¿Qué haces? Trae el balón.- Gritó un chico lejos de ahí. Mason les lanzó la pelota y volvió a poner su atención en Elena.

-Vaya, pero si eres americana.- Le dijo cuando se hubo colocado frente a ella.

-Si…- Respondió. No sabía qué decir, hacía una eternidad que no ligaba, nunca le había hecho falta y tampoco estaba muy segura de si quería hacerlo. De lo que estaba segura es de que ese chico estaba cañón y estaba iniciando una conversación con ella.- Veo que tú también.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado aquí ¿no?.- Preguntó ofreciéndole una sonrisa radiante.

-Elena.- La llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella dio un respingo pero no se giró al reconocer la voz.

-Veo que reclaman tu atención, espero volver a verte por aquí, preciosa.- Se acercó a ella lentamente y besó su mejilla salada haciendo que Elena se pusiese tensa ante el contacto.

Se giró encontrándose con la severa mirada de Ric y unos metros más allá Damon también la observaba frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula.

Relájate Damon, Elena ya no es una niña.- Le dijo Kol con una sonrisa falsa en los labios a su lado observando su reacción.

-¿Estáis listos ya?.- Jenna, como siempre la primera en terminar de arreglarse pasaba a buscar a todo el mundo habitación por habitación.

-Oh… creo que todavía nos… falta un poco.- Contestó la voz agitada de Caroline tras la puerta.

-Luego os alcanzamos.- Gritó Klaus para hacerse oír.

-No me puedo creer lo de estos dos, de verdad.- Dijo Ric tapándose la cara con una mano y agitando la cabeza.

-Nosotros ya estamos, creo que podemos ir yendo.- Dijo Elena seguida de Kol. Todos iban acumulándose en el pasillo.

-Esperemos a Damon.- Justo en ese momento, él salía de su habitación y les hacía señas para que caminasen delante de él. Damon se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Klaus y Caroline y tocó con los nudillos.

-Nos vamos, Klaus.- Le avisó.

-Yo también me voy, Damon. Oh si, ¡Yo también!.- Respondió divertido desde el interior.

-Será cerdo.- Murmuró Jenna indignada y negando levemente.

Unas horas más tarde, todos disfrutaban de una agradable conversación; o una conversación bastante subida de tono, como pensó Elena. Caroline y Klaus finalmente no habían aparecido. Era normal, ella también se habría quedado con Damon si hubieran estado juntos, en la piscina de la casa o dando a solas un paseo por la playa. O directamente no habría salido de la habitación. Ric y Jenna estaban ajenos a todo lo demás, _"lógicamente normal"_.- Pensó Elena. Y como no, Kol y Damon habían ligado, las tres pequeñas putas, como Elena las había llamado, porque todas eran bajitas y tetonas, se habían sentado como si nada en su mesa y se habían puesto a ligar delante de sus narices.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada un metro apartada de sus amigos.- Y de las tres pequeñas putas.- mirándose los pies y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos para no dormirse.

Damon reía intentando parecer atento a la conversación con aquellas chicas, pero en realidad su cabeza estaba perdida en Elena. Perdida en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en sus largas pestañas y su boca entre abierta emitiendo leves suspiros, en su suave melena esparcida por sus hombros, en sus largas piernas morenas. Cuando se trataba de Elena, Damon estaba perdido. Sintiendo que no podía estar más tiempo tan cerca de ella sin tocarla, se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a irse.

-Creo que por mi parte es hora de volver.- Se encontró con la mirada de Elena frunciéndole el ceño. Dos de las chicas se quejaron.

-Oh venga Damon.- Le animó Kol.- Quédate un rato más.

-Estoy cansado por el viaje.- Ahuecó los ojos y se levantó con su bourbon en la mano.- mañana más y mejor.- Le dijo.- ¿Alguien se viene?.- Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y se detuvo en Elena, que no fue capaz de decir nada. Ella quiso decirle que sí, que se iría con él, pero no podía caminar a su lado y no poder cogerle de la mano, no poder envolver su cuerpo con su brazo y apoyarse en su pecho y no poder evitar besarlo. Damon dio un sorbo más de su copa sin dejar de mirarla y la dejó en la mesa.- Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces. Un placer conocerlos chicas.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió Ric.

Elena siguió con la mirada a Damon, que de espaldas a ella caminaba buscando la salida. Escuchó como dos de las chicas murmuraban y reía y vio como una de ella se levantó realizando el camino que había hecho Damon segundos atrás. Elena entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios viendo como le decía algo al oído y tocaba su cara. No escuchó lo que le dijo pero vio como Damon rodaba los ojos diciéndole algo y segundos después, él había desaparecido de su vista y la chica volvía cabizbaja hacia donde ellos estaban. Sonrió victoriosa y más animada se unió a la conversación de Ric y Jenna. Sin saber que Kol, había observado al completo la escena.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?.- Preguntó Jessica, la chica que había estado con Kol toda la noche.

-Claro preciosa, es por ahí.- Ella asintió y tomó la dirección que Kol señalaba.

-¿Seguro que no te importa, Elena?.

-De verdad que no Kol, no te preocupes.- Habían vuelto a casa un rato después que Damon y Kol le pedía permiso para invadir su habitación.- No me importa dormir en el sofá, pero no te acostumbres, ¿eh?.- Le dijo riendo.

-Vale, vale.- Respondió uniéndose a su risa. Jessica volvió a acercarse a ellos y Kol la dirigió a su habitación.

-Hazme un favor.- Le pidió Elena cuando la chica hubo entrado.

-Lo que quieras.- Respondió él.- Pero deja que acabe con ella primero.- Le dijo alzando las cejas divertido, haciendo que Elena riera.- Aunque si me lo pides, me olvido de ella.- Ésta vez lo dijo serio, pero ella se lo tomó como una nueva broma.

-Antes de que… bueno… tú me entiendes.- Se sonrojó al recordar las manos de Damon sobre su cuerpo.- ¿Podrías traerme algo para dormir y mi cargador del móvil?.- Preguntó con la garganta seca. Carraspeó.

-Claro, ahora te lo llevo.- Aceptó entrando en la habitación. Varios minutos después, Kol entró en el salón sobresaltando a Elena.- ¿Te he asustado?

-Ehm… no. No te preocupes.- La mente de Elena había vagado por el recuerdo del cuerpo de Damon contra el suyo, acariciando, lamiendo y mordiendo su piel suavemente y ella había perdido la razón.

-No he encontrado tu pijama, ¿Pero te sirve esto?.- Preguntó tendiéndole una de sus camisetas.- Lo siento.

-Oh, no, está bien, de verdad. Gracias, Kol.- Respondió cogiendo la camiseta y el cargador entre sus manos.

-No, gracias a ti, Elena.- Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno y sincero beso en la mejilla y retomó el camino hacia su habitación.

-¿Pero qué coño haces aquí?.- Preguntó Caroline enfadada y agitando su cuerpo para que se levantara.

-Uhm… Dormir.- Respondió soñolienta.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?.- La regañó.

-Kol…

-Joder, Elena. ¿Por qué coño te dejas mangonear así?.- Elena comenzaba a enfadarse, no sólo la había despertado, si no que no había tenido ningún cuidado en hacerlo. Estaba cansada y harta de todo.- También es tu habitación.- Volvió a reprenderla.

-Ay… que sí Caroline… Déjame dormir un poco más.

-No, Elena. Ya es tarde, muévete, saca a Kol de tu habitación y ponte el bañador que nos vamos a la playa.- Elena sintió como la rabia inundaba rápidamente su cuerpo. Solo quería dormir. Solo quería dormir y no volver a despertar, ya que en los sueños, no sentía el dolor. Puso la almohada con fuerza sobre su cabeza para no escuchar los gritos de su amiga.

-Venga Elena, coño, no tenemos toda la mañana.- Le dijo enfadada por su actitud, ella solo quería ayudarla. Elena no pudo aguantar más y explotó.

¡-Vale, ya! Últimamente te pasas el día regañándome y enfadándote conmigo. No sé si es porque estoy demasiado susceptible pero estoy harta. Harta de ti y de todo el mundo.- Caroline la miraba asustada y sin comprender.- Y Siento ser tan tonta, ¿Vale? Y sí, sé que estoy aquí por tonta, porque si no estaría con…- No pudo acabar la frase.- ¡AG!.- Gritó levantándose, haciendo que Caroline diese un respingo y notando como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos le dio la espalda a su amiga. Respiró unos segundos intentando calmarse.- Lo siento.- Le susurró cuando estuvo más tranquila. Caroline se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Siento todo lo que te he dicho…- Se disculpó.

-Oh no, Elena cariño, lo siento yo.- Le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.- Siento haber sido tan dura contigo. Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento.- Se disculpó ahora Caroline volviendo a abrazarla.

-Kol, siento molestarte pero tengo que coger mi bañador.- Elena tocó a la puerta y esperó. Él abrió segundos después, con el pelo revuelto y dentro de unos bóxer azules. Elena sintió un calor de golpe.

"_Kol está tan bueno… Muy bueno… y siempre se ha interesado por mi, quizá sea verdad que un clavo puede sacar otro clavo"_.- Pensó Elena respondiendo la sonrisa matutina de Kol.

-Claro, Elena. Pasa.- Le dijo echándose a un lado.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, se ha ido hace un par de horas.

-Oh…- Contestó sin saber qué más decir.

-Si… siéntete afortunada, yo no duermo nunca con ninguna chica.- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa tremendamente sexi. Elena sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Oh claro, me sentiré así cuando lo haga.- Contestó recordándole que todavía no habían dormido juntos.

-Ya verás como si.- Le guiñó un ojo y Elena entró a la habitación, pasando por su lado y encendiendo la luz.- Te queda realmente bien mi camiseta.- Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, observando como ella rebuscaba en su maleta.

-Damon, venga, despiértate, las motos de agua nos están esperando.- Le dijo Ric, destapándolo bruscamente y subiendo la persiana de su habitación. La luz le cegó y buscó su sábana para taparse la cara, pero no pudiendo encontrarla se revolvió y utilizó la almohada.

-Qué le den a las motos de agua.- Dijo cabreado.

-Pero si fuiste tú el que insistió en montar. Venga levántate, no te lo digo más. Como vuelva y no te hayas puesto el bañador avisaré a los demás y te tiraremos a la piscina desde la ventana de tu habitación.- Le amenazó antes de irse.

-Sí, mamá.

Cuando por fin consiguió moverse y se hubo puesto el bañador, salió de la habitación sintiendo como las tripas rugían dentro de él pidiendo ser alimentadas. Su habitación era la que estaba más apartada de todos y casi corrió en dirección a la cocina.

-Te queda realmente bien mi camiseta.- Escuchó Damon decir a Kol cuando pasó por su habitación, se asomó al interior sintiendo como la boca se le secaba.

-¿Enserio? Gracias.- Le contestó Elena mirándole con una sonrisa. Ella estaba agachada rebuscando algo en su maleta y Kol estaba de pie junto a ella, observando sus movimientos.

-Creo que tendré que regalártela.- Damon sintió como la cólera invadía su cuerpo, como la rabia se apoderaba de su mente y un calor intenso surcaba su vientre. Quemaba.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó ella poniéndose en pie. _"¿Qué hacía Elena con la camiseta de Kol?"_.- Pensó Damon y su mente le traicionó trayéndole una imagen de Elena con una de sus camisetas de pijama después de haber hecho el amor.

-Porque después de habértela visto puesta, sería un crimen ponérmela yo.- Confesó él cerca de ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Damon. Y observó como el deseo inundó los ojos de su amigo mirando a Elena de arriba a bajo. Un impulso lo guio y antes de pensar lo que estaba haciendo y sin dejar que ninguno de sus amigos pudiese reaccionar, Damon se lanzó contra Kol y le metió un puñetazo que lo tumbó sobre la cama.

-¡Damon, Damon!.- Gritó Elena cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de él para sacárselo de encima a Kol. Ric entró en la habitación alertado por los gritos de Elena y logró apartarlo de Kol.

-¿Pero qué coño haces imbécil?.- Kol se puso en pie y se tocó el labio manchándose los dedos de sangre.

-Es mi hermana, Hijo de puta.- Le gritó y volvió a intentar pegarle pero Ric le detuvo.- Maldito cabrón.

-¿Es porque es tu hermana o por algo más?.- Todo se quedó en silencio. Damon relajó su cuerpo y notó como era liberado por Ric, miró a Elena que respiraba agitadamente. Estaba llorando.

-Vete a la mierda, Kol.- Le dijo apartándose bruscamente de su amigo y saliendo de la habitación.

Dos días después las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Damon y Kol habían estado hablando y Damon le pidió perdón por el malentendido, porque había pensado que se había acostado con Elena. Kol no insistió en el tema de lo que verdaderamente pasaba entre los hermanos porque ya sabía lo que era. Llevaba tiempo sabiéndolo, no era tonto, había captado los cambios de humor de ambos y la amargura en que ambos se encontraban después de unas semanas de felicidad. De sus intensas miradas y de lo que veía del uno en los ojos del otro. Estaban enamorados. Pero no dijo nada. Quizá todo era mejor así. Ahora tenía el camino totalmente libre para intentar algo con Elena.

Los siete amigos habían disfrutado de unos días de playa durante el día, haciendo todo tipo de deportes acuáticos e incluso navegando en un barco con el suelo de cristal. Y una noche más decidieron salir y dar una vuelta por aquella terracita al aire libre, bien ambientada, con buenas vistas y gente agradable a la que se habían apegado desde que estaban ahí.

-¡Mira! aquel morenazo no para de quitarte el ojo de encima.- Caroline a su lado le señaló la barra en la que el camarero miraba incansablemente a Elena.

-¿Qué dices, Caroline?.- Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, bebiendo y charlando animadamente.

-Que sí, boba. Ve a pedirte algo.- Le dijo deslizando un billete por la mesa hacia ella.- Yo invito.- Y le guiñó un ojo.

-Que no Caroline, no me mira a mi…

-Claro que no, se ve que está loquito por Ric.- El aludido, al lado de Elena los miró con gesto interrogante.

-Venga ve, ve y tómatelo a mi salud.- Elena se levantó de la mesa, seguida de cerca por la mirada de Damon y con paso decidido se acercó a la barra. Se apoyó en ella con los codos, dejando su culo levemente levantado. Era consciente de que el camarero no podía verlo, pero así se sentía más sensual y segura. El chico, moreno y con ojos verdes le mostraba sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa seductora y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué quieres tomar, preciosa?

-Un mojito.- Respondió ella algo cortada.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo está.- El chico comenzó a preparar el cóctel.- ¿Y de donde eres…?.- Su pregunta se vio ahogada por otra voz masculina que reclamaba la atención de Elena.

-Pero si es la chica americana.- Elena se giró para reconocer al emisor de la voz. Era el chico que unos días atrás conoció en la playa.

-El chico americano.- Afirmó ella.

-Mason Lockwood.- Le ofreció su mano.

-Elena Gilbert.- Se presentó aceptándola.

Media hora después, Elena ya se había terminado su segundo cóctel. Reía y hablaba animadamente con su nuevo amigo y aunque no lo había planeado, lo estaba pasando bien. Desde la mesa, Caroline y Jenna miraban a su amiga contentas por lo bien que se la veía. Y Damon no podía dejar de observarla, de estar pendiente de ella, de mandarle miradas de reclamo que ella no recibía, de recibir pequeños pinchazos en su pecho cada vez que aquel gilipollas tocaba a Elena mínimamente, de cada vez que le susurraba algo en el oído provocando su risa o cuando se acercaba demasiado a sus labios.

-Qué bien acompañada estás.- Caroline se acababa de incorporar a la conversación.- Soy Caroline ¿Y tú eres?.- Se presentó amigablemente.

-Mason, encantado.

-Vaya de cerca eres mucho más guapo…- Le dijo.

-Vaya, gracias.- Respondió avergonzado.

-¡Caroline!.- Reprendió Elena a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Las dos amigas rieron.- Espero que no te importe Elena, pero Klaus y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Oh no, no te preocupes. Id y pasarlo bien.

-No, si ya sé que importarte precisamente no.- Le dijo haciéndolos reír.- Es la hora de divertirse.- Susurró en su oído.

-Te he cogido tarde entonces…- Le dijo.- Yo me voy mañana.

-Qué pena…- Contestó Elena.- Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando yo contigo...

-Bueno, a ti todavía te quedan 4 días más por delante, aprovéchalos por mi.- Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

-Lo haré.

-¿Te veo luego, Mason?.- Le preguntó uno de sus amigos cuando se acercó a ellos para despedirse.

-Claro, Logan. Cuando esté a punto.- Su amigo asintió.

-Adiós, preciosa.

Y siguieron hablando y riendo juntos, compartiendo anécdotas y hablando de sí mismos, conociéndose y pasándolo bien, algo que Elena sentía que no hacía desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Quieres otra copa?.- Preguntó Mason una vez que Jenna y Ric también se hubieron marchado. Elena estaba demasiado afectada, algo que sus amigos no pudieron ver. Se tambaleaba y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-Creo que no debería…- Ya llevaba cuatro copas. Y para ella eran demasiadas.

-Venga, no seas así. Vamos, tómate una más.

-Me da vueltas todo…- Le dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

-Hazlo por mí, venga. Solo una- Le dijo haciéndole un puchero. Ella no contestó y él tomándolo como una afirmación le hizo una seña al camarero para que rellenase su vaso.- Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Qué me habías dicho que ibas a estudiar?

Damon se había quedado con Kol, hablaban con unas chicas que se les habían unido y él intentaba imitar a Elena. Divertirse. O al menos imitar que lo hacía. Y es que ella se veía tan jodidamente hermosa, con el vestido blanco de su cumpleaños, resaltando así el moreno de su piel, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pelo esparcido por su espalda. Su preciosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos. Y no era de él.

-Venga, Damon. ¿Vienes o no?.- Preguntó Kol poniéndose en pie junto a él, seguido sus nuevas amigas. Habían decidido irse a un lugar más movidito, una discoteca al pie de la playa. Él asintió y ante una última mirada a Elena, se marchó.

-Creo que voy a tener que irme…- Le dijo Elena a Mason una vez que le hubieron entregado su nuevo cóctel.- Mis otros amigos estarán esperándome…

-¿Qué amigos?.- Cuando Elena se giró hacia el lugar donde deberían estar Damon y Kol, se encontró un sitio vacío. Se habían marchado sin ella. La habían dejado sola.

-Mason, aprovechando su distracción, deslizó una pastilla de éxtasis en su copa sin que Elena se diera cuenta. Observó como ésta se diluía y miró a Elena con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh.- Pudo decir.

-¿Por qué no te terminas la copa y después te acompaño a buscarlos?.- Elena asintió y dio un largo trago de su bebida queriendo acabársela cuanto antes para poder marcharse. Se encontraba realmente mal.

Dos minutos después su copa estaba completamente vacía. Elena sintió un gran calor inundando su cuerpo, la adrenalina corría por sus venas a gran velocidad, comenzó a reír en alto sin saber por qué, las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar y algo le embotonaba los sentidos.

-¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Mason acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Elena asintió.- ¿Quieres ir a buscar a tus amigos?.- Ella lo miró confusa pero asintió de nuevo y se puso de pie dispuesta a encontrarlos.

Mason tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera pesadamente al suelo, Elena no recordaba ni su propio nombre, no sabía por qué estaba caminando pero lo hacía, no hacia donde iba pero le daba igual.

-Elena, mírame.- Le pidió. Ambos estaban ya en la calle, y él le pasaba la mano cerca del rostro para tomar su atención.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Y ella asintió otra vez con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.- Bien, muy bien. Buena chica.

Elena sintió como unas manos grandes rodeaban su cuerpo y como un cuerpo cálido se pegaba con fuerza al suyo, dejándola contra una pared. Sintió unos labios húmedos recorrer con fiereza su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros y el comienzo de su pecho. Sintió como unos labios duros chocaban con los suyos, haciéndolos moverse a su ritmo. Ella correspondió ese beso con gusto y enredó los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo más a ella. Y empezó a marearse, a sentirse confusa, a sentirse inquieta y nerviosa. Con todas sus fuerzas se separó de Mason.

-Me encuentro mal… quiero irme a mi casa… por favor.- Le pidió.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Todo le daba vueltas, todo lo veía borroso y un intenso pitido se coló en su oído. Elena negó sin poder encontrar las palabras.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Elena asintió y Mason la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar tirando de ella. Pero Elena no le había dicho donde se alojaba.

-¿Falta mucho?.- Elena no podía caminar más, los ojos se le cerraban y las piernas le temblaban.

-Tranquila, preciosa. Ya hemos llegado.- Y con esfuerzo, Elena pudo notar el olor a mar. Sin saber como, sus pies estaban descalzos sintiendo la arena bajo ellos y seguían los pasos de Mason. Él siguió tirando de ella unos metros más y después la soltó en la fría arena. Sus amigos estaban alrededor de una hoguera que habían conseguido hacer en la playa y bebían a morro de grandes litronas de cerveza.- ¿Dónde están las chicas?.- Dejó a Elena caminando bastantes pasos tras él.

-Se han ido con Jeremy al hotel.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Oh, genial. Mirad lo que os he traído.- Contestó apartándose para que pudiesen ver a Elena. Ella se miraba las manos intentando mantener el equilibrio y no perder la visión. Unas tremendas nauseas llegaron desde su estómago, que se cogió al instante.

-¿Éste es el regalito?.- Preguntó uno de los tíos acercándose algo más a ella.

-Y qué regalito.- Dijo otro.

-Es preciosa, Joder.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, Logan.

-Creo que me apetece jugar… ¿Y a vosotros?.- Mason llegó hasta Elena.

-¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos?.- Le preguntó cuando dos de ellos se habían acercado con él. Ella no dijo nada, incapaz de hablar cerró los ojos.

-Eres muy bonita pero algo estúpida, preciosa.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Venga, Elena. Después te llevaré a casa…- Prometió.

-Logan, uno de sus amigos, cogió a Elena del cuello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás levemente y la pegó a él. Ella sintió como retenían su cuerpo desde atrás, no podía mover ni un músculo y tampoco tenía fuerzas para ello. Todo se volvió aún más borroso en su cabeza y lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Quieres divertirte un rato preciosa?.- Cogió su cabello con fuerza y tiró de él para tener acceso a su cuello, lo lamió dejándoselo lleno de saliva.

-¿Damon?.- Elena ya no sabía ni donde estaba, no lograba mantenerse en pie y no sentía nada. Logan la cogió fuertemente de la cintura pegando su culo a su miembro ahora totalmente erecto dispuesto para ella.

-Oh, si. Soy Damon, preciosa.- Contestó cogiendo uno de sus pechos estrujándolo con una de sus manos. Mason contemplaba la escena divertido mientras bebía y sus otros dos amigos se unieron a él.

-Damon…- Susurró. Él comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba su fino vestido desde atrás con una mano y con la otra sobaba su pecho.- ¿Qué, qué vas a… hacer?.- Tartamudeó.

-Algo que por lo que veo te gusta mucho, ¿Te apetece?.

-Por favor.- Susurró ella. Y él acarició su espalda degustando el momento.

-¿Te gusta que Damon te haga esto, verdad?.- Él comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello y sus hombros. Ella asintió y él se deshizo de los botones de su pantalón.

-No acabes con ella, nosotros también queremos probarla.- Dijo Mason, señalando a Elena con su litrona.

-¿Te gusta que Damon te la meta y te folle?.- Ella volvió a asentir. Logan deslizó los dedos hacia el sexo de Elena y lo apretó con fuerza.- Se ve que ese Damon te folla a menudo.- Le dijo cerca de su oído.- Te encanta, ¿Verdad, preciosa?.- Volvió a susurrarle sintiendo sus dedos mojados.- ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Damon que lo haga, eh? ¿Le pedimos que te folle?.- Preguntó cogiendo sus pequeñas bragas y tirando de ellas hacia abajo. Las carcajadas de los chicos se metían en los oídos de Elena y le retumbaban una y otra vez en el cerebro. Ella sintió su cuerpo pesar demasiado y comenzó a tambalearse.- ¿Qué le has dado?.- Le preguntó a Mason viendo como Elena perdía el equilibrio.

-He tenido que mezclar y ella ha bebido demasiado. Si no, estaría más dispuesta.

-Oh, no, no, no.- Chasqueó los labios.- ¿No querrás decepcionar a Damon, verdad preciosa? Tienes que mantenerte en pie. Ya sabes que él te va a recompensar.

Elena cerró los ojos y asintió intentando mantenerse firme, sabiendo que no deseaba nada más que tener a Damon dentro de ella de nuevo, poder sentirlo, olerlo y besarlo, poder volver a hacer el amor con él, poder por fin estar con él para siempre. Logan presionó la parte de arriba de su espalda llevándola hacia delante e hizo presión con su pene en el culo de Elena antes de bajarse finalmente sus bóxers.

Damon y Kol caminaban totalmente desganados por el paseo de la playa en dirección a su alojamiento.

-¿Pero como puede existir alguien tan pesado? Me la habría tirado, pero sé que me habría pinchado el condón.- Dijo Kol haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Al menos la tuya no te empujaba hacia los servicios para hacerlo ahí.- Le atacó Damon.- Yo temía que tuviese una navaja en el bolso…

-Al menos la tuya no espantaba a las demás chicas de tu alrededor.- Contratacó Kol.

-Porque estaba más ocupada en quitarme la camiseta…- Le dijo cansadamente.- Eso nos pasa por jugar con visitantes en vez de con locales… con lo buenas que están las hispanoamericanas… Y lo mejor de todo, que no nos comen la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, la próxima vez, vamos a por alguna que no hablen nuestro idioma.- Le dijo conforme con la idea.- ¿Qué es eso?.- Kol miró la hacia el mar, donde una hoguera llameaba en medio de la arena.

-Una hoguera en la playa…- Contestó Damon.

-Tiene que ser divertido.

-Si, podríamos hacerlo nosot…- Damon se paró de golpe sintiendo un bajón recorrerle el cuerpo.- Elena.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó Kol mirando la escena que había frente a él.

-Esa es Elena.- Y ambos echaron a correr lo más rápido posible hacia la playa.


	15. Chapter 15

Tengo que deciros que siento muchísimo el retraso, pero que vuelvo con ganas renovadas y muy motivada.

Espero que os guste saberlo y quiero agreder a **todas** las personas que me han animado a seguir con un review o un mensaje privado, gracias por el apoyo y bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo.

Creo que os gustará saber que quiero terminar pronto esta historia y que voy a empezar una que me muer de ganas por escribir :)

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Todo lo que ocurrió después sucedió demasiado rápido. Elena sintió como caía una y otra vez y antes de que todo se quedara a oscuras, alcanzó a escuchar una voz familiar que la consolaba.

- Te vas a poner bien, princesa.

Y después todo se desvaneció, haciéndola presa la oscuridad.

No conseguía calmarse, caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, ansioso, una y otra vez, temblaba y le recorría un sudor frío que le calaba los huesos, era el miedo que se apoderaba de él porque por su culpa Elena estaba en aquella situación. Ahora ella estaba en una fría sala esterilizada de un hospital, enganchada a una máquina para poder seguir respirando y con un tubo en la boca que le recorría la garganta hasta el estómago y él no podía hacer nada. Se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado, nunca se le tenía que haber pasado por la cabeza dejar a solas a Elena con ese tío, pero en ese momento creyó que era lo mejor.

- ¡Dios mío, Damon!, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.- Una melena rubia corría hacia él, desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.- Dime que no le ha pasado nada a Elena.- Le hizo prometer a su lado.-Por favor, Damon, dime que Elena está bien.- La intensidad de la mirada de Caroline le quemaba, le asfixiaba, porque todo eso era culpa suya. Apartó la cara y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Le preguntó su amigo, sudoroso por la carrera.

- Elena…

- Dime que no le han hecho nada, por favor, Damon. Dinos que está bien.- Caroline le cogió del brazo y le apretó instándole a hablar.

- Se recuperará.- Kol, a su espalda, caminó hacia ellos para unirse al grupo.- Ahora mismo le están haciendo un lavado de estómago. Ese hijo de puta la drogó en cuanto nos fuimos.

- Yo… yo no pensé… él no parecía malo, no… yo… no tenía que haberlos dejado solos.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, Caroline, nadie la tiene.- Le respondió él intentando calmar los ánimos.

- No es cierto, yo tengo la culpa.- Afirmó Damon.- Yo la dejé sola con él.

- Todos lo hicimos, Damon, nadie se imaginó esto.- Le consoló Caroline, agarró su mano y tiró de él para apartarlos de los demás y tener así intimidad.

- Pero yo pude haberlo impedido…- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó con fuerza intentando calmar sus pensamientos.- Creí que Elena querría divertirse con alguien, que quería una aventura para poder superar lo nuestro, que lo necesitaba… y yo… yo me marché, me alejé de ella porque no podía soportar verla en brazos de otro. Podía haberme quedado y obligarla a volverse conmigo por puro egoísmo y no lo hice.- Dijo llevándose las manos a los ojos.

- Ella te habría odiado por eso y lo sabes. Nadie podría haber detenido lo que iba a pasar.- le abrazó, intentando calmarle.- Lo que importa es que ahora ella está bien.

- No puedo seguir a su lado, Caroline. Cuando estoy cerca de ella solo le hago sufrir.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca, ¿me oyes?.- Preguntó tomándole la cara haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.- Vendas la herida antes de que el daño se produzca. Cuando más feliz he visto a Elena es cuando está contigo y ahora ella te necesita más que nunca. Damon, por Dios, hubieras estado o no habría pasado lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde está Ric?

- No les hemos podido localizar.- En ese momento un doctor, caminó hasta ellos, acercándose al grupo.

- ¿Familiares de Elena Gilbert?

- Si, yo soy su hermano.- Todos en ese momento se reunieron rodeando al doctor y acribillándole con miles de preguntas.

- Calmaos por favor, Elena está bien. Necesita descansar y en un par de días estará como nueva.

- ¿Está seguro, doctor?, ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Claro que sí, ha sido una sobredosis de sustancias psicoactivas, pero las hemos retirado de su organismo. ¿Habéis hecho la denuncia?

- Si.- Respondió Kol a su izquierda.

- Hemos podido comprobar que Elena no ha sufrido abusos sexuales, asique podéis estar tranquilos, al menos por eso.

- Dios mío, menos mal, menos mal…- Dijo Caroline todavía asustada.

- Bien, pues entonces nada más. Dejarla descansar y mañana volveré a ver como evoluciona.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

- Claro, pero no la mováis… y no hagáis ruido, no es horario de visitas y os podrían echar.

- Gracias.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro se reunían alrededor de Elena. Caroline, emocionada, con las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas, cogió entre sus manos la de Elena y la besó, dando gracias al cielo porque ella ahora estaba bien. Damon, que estaba rezagado se puso a su lado y la contempló. Elena dormía plácidamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando, le quitó un mechón rebelde de la frente y se sentó junto a ella.

- Creo que es hora de que os vayáis todos a dormir.- dijo.- Yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de ella.

- A no, Damon, de ninguna manera vamos a separarnos de su lado hasta que se despierte.- Le contestó enfadada Caroline.

- Aunque me pareciera la mejor idea del mundo quedarme a contemplar a la bella durmiente, no creo que nos dejen quedarnos a los cuatro aquí toda la noche.- Dijo Kol.- Vendrán a echarnos de un momento a otro.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Crees que Elena está así porque quiere? - Le preguntó una muy enfadada Caroline.

- Por supuesto que no, todo se lo debemos a una bruja que le ha dado una manzana envenenada. Ahora, si no me equivoco, me parece que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que no podemos quedarnos todos aquí.

- Y a mí me parece, Kol, que deberías ser tú el primero en irse.- Escupió Damon que había abandonado su lado junto a Elena poniéndose frente a Kol.- Solo para que no nos echen, claro.

- Sólo he dicho algo que todos pensamos.

- Yo también.

- Bien. ¿Klaus, Caroline?.- Les preguntó pasando su miradas de uno a otro y abriendo la puerta a la vez que salía. A ellos no les quedó más remedio que irse, ya que no podían estar todos ahí y era Damon el que debía quedarse con Elena.

- Estaremos aquí a primera hora de la mañana.- Le amenazó Caroline, lo que le sacó una sonrisa.

- No es necesario, descansad un poco.- les dijo.- Por lo que sé, a Elena no le gusta madrugar.- Bromeó intentando que se calmaran los ánimos, provocando que todos rieran.

- Tienes razón, pero no volveremos muy tarde. Descansa tú todo lo que puedas.- Le apretó la mano afectuosamente antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí

Tras eso, Damon se sentó en lo que a priori le pareció un sillón bastante incómodo y que unos segundos más tarde pudo asegurar de calificarlo como terrible e intentó acomodarse. Cuando comprobó que Elena respiraba acompasadamente y que tenía un aspecto tranquilo, se permitió cerrar sus ojos.

De poco le sirvió, puesto que a su cabeza no dejaban de llegar imágenes terribles de lo que le hubiera pasado a Elena si tan solo hubiera llegado cinco segundos tarde, a Elena le habrían violado un grupo de capullos que solo querían divertirse un rato y ella hubiera acabado tirada y sola en medio de la playa, ¡Podría haber muerto! Y todo habría sido su culpa. Los médicos le habían asegurado de que ella ingresó bastante mal, la mezcla de alcohol junto con drogas podría haberla matado y él estaba seguro de que de no haberla encontrado lo habrían hecho esos jodidos cabrones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar esas imágenes de su mente.

Y después sonrió porque no sabía si había dejado lo suficiente vivo de ellos para que la policía les encerrase, entre Kol y él les habían dado una buena paliza.

Una luz la cegó cuando intentó abrir los ojos lo que le provocó que volviera a cerrarlos con fuerza inmediatamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? La cabeza le dolía como si un martillo la hubiese golpeado toda la noche, tenía la boca dolorosamente seca y la garganta le ardía como si la hubieran sacado de su sitio, y no hablemos del estómago, lo tenía tan revuelto que pensaba que vomitaría, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia, porque si pasaba algo por su garganta en ese mismo momento podría morirse de dolor.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y reconoció a Damon unos metros a distancia, doblado sobre él mismo encima de un sillón, entonces se paró a observar mejor la estancia que la rodeaba, se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, blanca, luminosa y que olía a hospital. Intentó incorporarse pero un pinchazo en su brazo se lo impidió. ¡Una vía! Tenía una jodida vía en su brazo. No entendía nada, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí y pensarlo le dio más dolor de cabeza del que tenía. Se incorporó y al instante volvió a caerse sobre las almohadas, ¡que frustrante era todo!, no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior no sabía ni donde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí y ni siquiera porque Damon estaba con ella. ¡Y ahora se mareaba! Intentó tragar o carraspear pero le fue imposible y le entraron ganas de llorar, ya que cada vez que lo hacía sentía como si miles de agujas se clavasen en su garganta. Volvió a incorporarse y ésta vez consiguió que sus piernas colgasen por el borde de la cama, pero al intentar ponerse de pie se mareó de nuevo y cayó, despertando así a Damon.

Él dio un salto despertándose por el movimiento y se asustó al ver a Elena mirándole desde el suelo. Llegó hasta ella con una velocidad sobrenatural y la levantó dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué…?.- Intentó preguntarle, pero antes de que lo hubiera conseguido, la oscuridad la arrastró por segunda vez, haciéndola caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

- Tranquila pequeña, todo ha pasado ya.- Le susurró Damon, junto a su oído.

Damon no pudo volver a dormirse, aunque a duras penas lo había conseguido, recibió una hora más tarde a una doctora y le puso al corriente de lo que había pasado.

- Es normal que ocurra.- dijo.- Muchas veces los pacientes se desmayan.- La doctora comprobó la ficha de Elena.- Elena sentirá muchas molestias en la garganta, ya que un tubo le ha pasado por ella para retirar todas las sustancias toxicas, incluso le molestará el estómago, pero se pondrá bien. Solo necesita un par de días de descanso y estará como nueva.- Le explicó y prometió que más tarde pasaría otra vez para comprobar como seguía.

Poco después llegaron todos los demás, Caroline, Klaus, Kol, Ric y Jenna.

- Dios, Damon, si hubiéramos sabido esto… sentimos haber apagado los teléfonos.

- Si hubiéramos sabido esto, Ric, no hubiera pasado. No os preocupéis, lo que importa es que Elena está bien.- Respondió Damon.

- Menos mal, Caroline ya nos ha contado todo, cuando nos enteramos íbamos a venir enseguida, pero nos hizo entrar en razón.

- En serio, todo está bien, no os preocupéis.

- De todas formas no hemos conseguido dormir mucho más.

- Nosotros a duras penas.- Dijo Caroline.- ¿Tú?

- Bueno, no guardaré esta noche en mi memoria como la mejor de mi vida y siento que el cuello se me va a romper de un momento a otro, pero estoy bien.

- Y yo apenas, siento lo de anoche chicos, solo quería mejorar el ánimo.- Se disculpó Kol. Damon le agarró con el brazo del cuello y le frotó con el puño la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Jodido capullo, no eres muy sutil que digamos.

- No, no es uno de mis atributos más característicos, no.- Y todos se echaron a reír intentando eliminar de su mente esa noche angustiosa.

- ¿Cómo ha seguido?.- Preguntó entonces Caroline.

- Damon, no creo que debieras quedarte otra noche. Necesitas descansar.- Damon pudo comprobar que Caroline ya no le odiaba como le había jurado con la mirada desde que lo dejó con Elena.- Vamos, yo me quedaré.

- Enserio chicos, quiero quedarme yo, _necesito _quedarme.- Todos entendieron y una vez se hubieron marchado, Damon volvió a intentar quedarse dormido.

Damon seguía ahí cuando Elena volvió a abrir los ojos. Ahora todo estaba a oscuras y solo era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la que iluminaba la habitación. Elena le llamó y se llevó las manos a la garganta, de su boca solo salió un ruido estrangulado que consiguió que unas lágrimas se derramasen por sus mejillas. A pesar de eso, Damon, que estaba adormilado la escuchó y tan rápido como pudo llegó junto a ella.

- Elena.- La llamó acariciando su rostro, no podía creerse que ella estuviera por fin despierta.- Dios, estás bien, por fin te has despertado.

- Damon… ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?.- Consiguió preguntar en un susurro.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?.- Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. De repente un montón de imágenes volaron a su mente.

- No recuerdo qué…-Le dijo incorporándose. La primera vez que se había despertado no había recordado absolutamente nada, pero un montón de imágenes se había agolpado de un momento a otro en su mente, era horrible. ¿De verdad todo eso había pasado?

- ¿Qué recuerdas?.- Le preguntó preocupado. Había cogido su mano libre estrechándola entre las suyas, la llevó a su boca y la besó. Con un gesto cariñoso le apartó un mechó de pelo de la cara acariciándole la mejilla a su paso.

- Recuerdo que… había un chico, el chico que vi en la playa, me invitó a un par de copas y yo… yo bebí demasiado… No quería beber tanto pero él insistía y…- Le contaba haciendo memoria. No se fijó en Damon, quien apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.- No sé Damon.- Confesó.- Creo que el debió echarme algo en la copa… no creo que yo le hubiera seguido hasta allí si…- La cara aterrorizada de Elena le descubría a Damon que había conseguido recordar la peor parte de todas. Elena angustiada miró a Damon y las lágrimas comenzaron a escocerle en los ojos.- Dime que no… ¡Damon!.- Gritó su nombre con un sollozo estrangulado. Él la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Tranquila Elena, por favor, no pasó nada, Kol y yo llegamos a tiempo, no te tocaron, no pasa nada pequeña, solo ha sido un susto.- La consoló, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta quien necesitaba más de ese consuelo, si ella o él. Habría podido matar a esos hijos de perra con sus propias manos si la hubieran tocado. Cuando Elena se hubo calmado, aliviada de que la cosa no hubiera llegado a mayores, Damon se separó de ella y le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con los pulgares.- Vuelve a dormirte, necesitas descansar.

- No creo que pueda volver a dormirme.- Admitió. Las imágenes tan reveladoras que habían llegado a su mente habían conseguido trastocarla completamente, Le era increíble que alguien fuese capaz de hacer algo así y daba las gracias en silencio porque Damon hubiese llegado a tiempo.- ¿Y los demás?.- Preguntó intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido.

- Se han ido a descansar, pero han estado aquí todo el día, incluso anoche…

- ¡Anoche! ¿Llevo aquí un día entero?

- Llevas un día entero haciendo lo que más te gusta, sí, dormir.- Ella le miró apretando los labios intentado reprimir una sonrisa, matándolo con la mirada y el rio con ganas.- Vamos, no me mires así, sabes que es verdad, ¡Vaga!.- Damon recibió un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo como castigo.- ¿Cómo te sientes? .- Le preguntó ahora totalmente serio.

- Bien… bueno, omitiendo que la garganta me mata y tengo una sed horrible. ¿No puedes darme algo de agua?.- Le preguntó con un puchero.

- Nada de agua ni comida para ti, señorita. Se le está prohibido hasta la autorización del doctor.- A lo que Elena respondió refunfuñando.- Espera aquí, voy a avisar algún médico.

Antes de que Damon hubiese vuelto con el doctor, Elena ya se había quedado dormida.

- Damon, estás realmente horrible.- Caroline estaba de pie junto a él y le zarandeaba para que despertase.- Tienes que irte a descansar.- El aludido se levantó, se desperezó y pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus amigos.

- Estoy bien.- Afirmó.

- ¿Cómo está Elena? ¿Ha despertado?.- Preguntó esperanzada Jenna.

- Anoche.- Confesó.- Está bien. Le conté lo que sucedió.

- ¡Dios mío!.- Caroline y Jenna se llevaron las manos a la boca.- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

- ¿Cómo podía reaccionar alguien que había sido drogada y que había estado a punto de ser violada por un grupo de capullos? Damon en realidad no lo sabía, lo que sí le pareció extraño era que Elena no le hubiera dado más vueltas al tema. Antes no se había parado a pensarlo ¿Estaba tan bien como parecía? Sabía que Elena era fuerte pero ¿tanto como para olvidarlo sin más? Quizá no había tenido demasiado tiempo para poder digerir lo sucedido. Sea como fuere Damon prefería que aquello no le hubiese creado un trauma, si fuera así, no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

- Te hemos traído algo de ropa, pero enserio Damon, creo que deberías irte. Ducharte, dormir y comer como es debido. ¿Tú te has visto?.- Él no se había detenido demasiado a mirarse en el espejo, pero cuando fue al baño y lo hizo no se reconocía. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, una incipiente barba negra, el pelo totalmente revuelto y los ojos rojos. Se llevó las axilas de la camiseta a la nariz e inspiró, apartándola después todo lo rápido que pudo. Realmente daba asco. Cuando volvió a la habitación Elena estaba despierta y se la veía muy animada.

- Te doy la razón, estoy hecho una mierda, pero voy a quedarme hasta…- se paró en seco en cuanto la vio reír junto a sus amigos. El color había vuelto por fin a sus mejillas.

- Te veo bien Elena.- Kol sentó acercó junto ella y le cogió de la mano.

- Gracias chicos, gracias a todos, por estar aquí y por…

- Ey, tranquila, cariño. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿vale? Todo está bien, tú estás bien.- Las chicas, en su consuelo se acercaron a Elena y la abrazaron hasta casi asfixiarla, para que no le quedase ninguna duda de que no se iban a separar de ella. Elena suspiró.

- Lo único que lamento es haberos estropeado las vacaciones.

- Vamos no seas tonta, todavía nos quedan dos días para irnos y prometo que serán inolvidables.- Dijo Caroline intentando animarla.

- Día y medio.- Le reprochó.

- Día y medio será entonces.

Esa misma tarde Elena salía del hospital recuperada casi al completo, solo padecía de dolor de garganta aún, lo único que le consoló era que podía comer todos los helados que quisiera y lo primero que hizo al salir fue comerse uno tan grande como su cabeza.

Tal como había predicho, los dos días restantes borraron todo lo que había pasado. Elena solo tenía tiempo en la cama, antes de irse a dormir, de pensar en esa fatídica noche y de las imágenes que le llegaban a su memoria, puesto que no la dejaban tranquila ni un segundo. A pesar de eso, en cuanto éstas aparecían las alejaba de su mente tan rápido como podía. Quería olvidar al completo esa noche y por lo que sabía, el cerebro era tan listo que escondía todos los recuerdos que provocaban pavor a uno mismo. Solo quería que eso sucediera lo más rápido posible.

Las relaciones con Damon habían mejorado, él no se separaba de su lado ni un solo momento, incluso él mismo la llevaba hasta la cama y hasta que no se hubiera arropado como era debido, - incluso con todo el calor que hacía - no se iba de su lado. La mimaba cuanto podía y cualquier tontería que veía y le gustaba él se lo compraba. Elena pensaba que Damon se sentía culpable, pero ella pensaba que debería ser al contrario, gracias a él - y a Kol - estaba bien. Sabía que se reprochaba haberla dejado sola con ese capullo, pero él no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía. Era ella la que no debería haber bebido tanto y mucho menos haberse fiado de ese tío.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y olvidando ese tema, habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida, y quería, el próximo año, volver a un sitio parecido con todos sus amigos y borrar el mal sabor de boca que todos tenían. A veces incluso la habían tratado con miedo, incluso Damon lo había hecho, pensando que se iba desmoronar en cualquier momento, pero ella no lo había hecho. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero estaba segura de que aunque no lo fuera conseguiría superarlo.

El día de la partida, todos estaban muy animados, para sorpresa de Elena, la sacaron de la cama muy temprano arrancándole un montón de quejas por ello

- ¡Ni siquiera ha salido el sol! .- Se quejó

Las mismas chicas la habían vestido, literalmente y tras haberla hecho tragar miles de tortitas, la llevaron a nadar con delfines.

Hacían todo lo posible para que se sintiera bien y Elena se lo agradecía cuanto podía. Ese día había sido tan día maravilloso como el resto, a pesar de las horas de avión de regreso a casa, las cuales Elena aprovechó para dormir.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola de nuevo! Quería agradecer la bienvenida y el apoyo que me habéis regalado a través de los comentarios. Ha sido fantástico leer cada uno de ellos y recibir el ánimo que me dais a través de éstos. Gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que me apoyáis a mi y a este fic.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Cuando el avión aterrizó y finalmente Elena puso los pies en tierra, no podía creerse que todo lo que había sucedido hubiera pasado nada más que en una semana. Todo lo que se había divertido y a la vez sufrido, todas las emociones que habían pasado por su cuerpo, su relación con Damon, la cual estaba completamente destruida a la ida del viaje y a la vuelta parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada. Completamente. Damon ahora se comportaba como aquel hermano que siempre hubiera debido tener, pero el que nunca quiso. Para Elena, Damon había sido mucho más que eso y le partía el alma saber que le amaba más que a nada, que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y que solo dos semanas después tendría que irse a alguna universidad lejos de él… No sabía si Damon se quedaría en Mistic Falls o volvería a Nueva York a proseguir su vida tras este verano que se les había hecho a ambos efímero, lo que sí sabía es que jamás llegaría el día que quisiera estar separada de él.

Agotados tras el viaje, los chicos fueron recibidos, por sus familias o amigos que los recogían para llevarlos de regreso a casa, formaban un cuadro gracioso ya que todos volvían morenos, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el sol y los ojos achinados de lo cansados que se sentían. Había sido un viaje agotador para todos.

Giuseppe Salvatore, que había ido al aeropuerto a recoger a sus dos hijos, se sintió más feliz que nunca cuando vio aparecer por fin a Elena y pudo comprobar que estaba sana y salva tal como Damon había dicho y de apariencia feliz. Salvatore padre abrazó a sus dos hijos a la vez con fuerza y alegría, por fin estaban en casa. Había estado muy preocupado.

Ya en el coche, tras despedirse de sus amigos, Elena y Damon estaban sentados cada uno en una punta, mirando por el cristal absortos en sus pensamientos. Cada uno a su vez pensaba que el viaje había acabado y que tenían que volver a la vida real, ambos deberían poner de su parte para intentar olvidarse el uno del otro, algo que ninguno de los dos quería. Giuseppe miraba a sus hijos alternativamente por el espejo retrovisor, se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien y no pudo evitar pensar que era culpa suya, algo que él había provocado. Era cierto que no los había visto más felices que cuando estaban juntos, aunque él no lo supiera, ya que tanto ahora como antes los había visto destrozados. Tras la partida de Damon a Nueva York, Elena estuvo un tiempo apática y triste y ahora sabía por qué.

-Bueno, entonces contadme, ¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?.- Preguntó intentando animarlos. Ambos se miraron a la vez y a la misma velocidad llevaron sus miradas a su padre, el cual les sonreía desde el espejo.- Vamos, no os guardéis toda esa diversión solo para vosotros. ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia?.- Volvió a preguntar.

¿Experiencia? ¿Cuál de ellas? Pensó Elena amargamente, era un viaje que había sido fantástico quitando el mal trago por el que pasó, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que quería borrarlo, para siempre. Lo había pasado bien, sí, pero Damon ya no estaría para recordárselo, a Caroline y Jenna apenas las vería porque cada una estaría en una punta del país y los chicos… bueno, eran los chicos. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Un par de fotos y un trauma psicológico.

-Ha estado bien.- respondieron al unísono. Volvieron a fijar sus miradas el uno en el otro, no quería llegar a la mansión, ninguno de ellos, les haría ver la realidad de que todo se había esfumado.

-Voy a darme una ducha.- Anunció Elena una vez llegaron a la casa y sacaron sus maletas del coche.

* * *

Era insoportable. Damon estaba tumbado en la cama intentando dormirse, pero no podía. A su mente no dejaban de llegar todos los momentos que Elena y él habían compartido mientras estaban juntos en esa cama. Todos los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, todas las veces que Elena y él habían rodado uno sobre el otro por la cama. El olor de su cuerpo todavía impregnaba las sabanas, su aroma característico revoloteaba por la habitación, torturándole y los recuerdos le estaban matando.

Todo era perfecto hasta que su padre le dio aquella noticia que lo destruyó todo, él y Elena hermanos. ¿No podía haber dicho eso en cuanto se conocieron?, Quizá.- pensó Damon.- Hubieran acabado igual. No sabía si se hubiera podido resistir a la tentación que Elena suponía para él. Damon no creía que si les hubieran avisado desde el principio habrían podido evitarlo, quizá no habrían llegado tan lejos, pero lo veía inevitable. Al fin y al cabo habían comenzado como hermanastros y se habían enamorado. ¿Sería capaz de aceptar la propuesta que Alaric le hizo en el hospital cuando Elena estuvo ingresada? No quería estar lejos de ella, pero si aquellos análisis corroboraban lo que más temía, tendría que hacerlo. Decidió que antes de saber nada, debería despedirse de Elena.

La puerta estaba entre abierta cuando se coló por ella, Elena estaba sentada frente a su tocador peinando su larga melena mojada cuando notó que alguien había ingresado en la habitación. Se giró de golpe encontrándose con la mirada de Damon que estaba de pie frente a ella. Su corazón dio un saltó desbocado y se le formó un gran nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué hacía Damon allí? .

-Hola.- Le dijo.- Elena dejó el peine sobre el tocador y se puso de pie junto a él.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí? .- Le preguntó extrañada. Parecía que había pasado un año desde que estuvo ahí la última vez, cuando la dejó.

-Quería saber cómo estabas.- No era una pregunta.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Por qué le resultaba todo tan estúpido? Damon dio un paso hacia ella. Elena observó cómo se aproximaba y respondió de igual forma dando un paso atrás.

Damon volvió a acercarse y ésta vez se estuvo quieta, llegó hasta ella y alzó una mano. Elena dio un paso atrás de nuevo, asustada, ¿Qué quería Damon, una noche de pasión y a la mañana siguiente decirle que ya no la quería, que todo se había acabado? No iba a volver a pasar por ahí, prefería mil veces tenerle como un amigo, como se había portado la última semana, que acabar odiándole por todo el daño que le había hecho, aunque se muriese de ganas por estar con él una última vez.

-No, Damon.- Le dijo a su vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no, Elena? .- Era un egoísta si pretendía besarla y luego dejarla si los resultados no salían como quería, pero podría ser la última vez.

-No quiero hacer esto. ¿Quieres que acabe odiándote?.- Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir hasta allí e intentar besarla después de todo? Pero… después de todo no podía decirle que no. ¡Qué estúpida era!

-Sé que no lo entiendes y sé que no debería estar aquí, que no tendría que pedirte que…- ¡Al diablo! Pensó Elena, no podía negarle a Damon lo que sea que estuviera pidiendo, no podía negárselo a sí misma.

No dejó que terminara de hablar y le besó. Sus labios fueron recibidos por los de Damon que la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió entre sus brazos protectores a la vez que la pegaba más contra él. Sus labios impacientes la envolvieron en un beso apasionado que iba aumentando la temperatura de sus cuerpos, el ritmo de su corazón y la velocidad de sus respiraciones. Ambos volvieron a sentir ese cosquilleo abrasador que se esparcía por ellos cuando estaban juntos, que les cruzaba desde la misma raíz del pelo hasta cada uno de los de dedos de los pies.

Damon fue ralentizando el beso hasta convertirlo en una caricia sobre los labios de Elena, no quería dejarla pero tenía que hacerlo, esperaba que al día siguiente, con los resultados en la mano pudiese volver con ella para no volver a separarse. Poco a poco se fue separando de ella hasta dejar su frente apoyada sobre la suya. Elena seguía con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener a raya su respiración y sus piernas, le temblaban tanto que hubiera podido jurar que si Damon no la hubiese sujetado, habría caído. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Damon volvió a acercarse a ella y cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo beso que no llegó. Él besó su frente a modo de despedida, no dijo nada y se fue.

Elena resignada se sentó en la cama, sabía que él se iba a volver a marchar. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no disfrutar del momento? Al menos había podido despedirse.

* * *

Dios ¿Qué hora era?, Pensaba Elena a la vez que cogía una almohada y la apretaba contra su cabeza para dejar de escuchar el teléfono, que a su lado, sonaba insistentemente. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por el viaje y la mente agotada. Se estiró y sintió como todas y cada una de sus extremidades la recriminaban por hacerlo, parecía que le habían pegado una paliza.

-Buenos días, ¿Señorita Gilbert?.- Se quería morir cuando vio el despertador, ¿qué hacía alguien llamando a las ocho y media de la mañana?.- ¿Perdón, señorita Gilbert?

-Oh, sí, perdone.- Se disculpó reaccionando por fin.- ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy Christine, le llamo desde Nueva York, del departamento de admisiones de la universidad de Columbia, perdone por el poco del que ahora dispone para pensarlo, pero a Columbia le encantaría tener una alumna como usted en sus aulas.

-¿M-Me está diciendo que he sido aceptada en Columbia?.- Preguntó ya totalmente despierta. No podía creérselo, había querido ir desde siempre ya que su madre estudió allí gracias a una beca, pero siempre había sido algo inalcanzable para ella.

-Eso mismo, habíamos querido avisarla antes pero nos informaron que usted no estaba en el país. ¿Quiere pensarlo hasta mañana para darme una respuesta?.- ¿hasta mañana? Debería estar loca para dejar pasar una oportunidad así.- pensó

-No, no hace falta, me encantaría asistir a Columbia.-Le dijo convencida. Era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar, además que esa universidad era una de las mejores del país.

-Muy bien, le felicito. Una pregunta más. ¿Necesitaría del servicio de residencia que dispone el campus?.- Eso era algo que Elena no se había planteado, ni siquiera lo había mirado en otras universidades que solicitó ¿En qué estaría pensando? Giuseppe tenía apartamentos por todo el país, tendría que preguntar primero.

-¿Puedo llamar mañana?

-Por supuesto señorita Gilbert.

-Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer.- Respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea y después colgó.

* * *

Alaric fue a recogerle aquella mañana para asegurarse de que no se echaba atrás. Una vez en el hospital, Damon preguntó por los resultados de ADN que se había hecho con Elena a sus espaldas. En el viaje había tenido el valor de comparar su sangre con la de Elena para comprobar si eran hermanos realmente. Ahora que tenía el resultado en sus manos, no tenía las narices para verlo. Desde ayer, después de besar a Elena y revivir lo que tenían había estado completamente cagado, ¿y si ese maldito papel le confirmaba lo que más temía? Ya no habría arreglo, se haría real y sería algo de lo que no podría escapar.

-Vamos, Damon.- Le dijo su gran amigo una vez que estuvieron en el coche.- Ábrelo. Acaba con esta mierda de una vez.- Damon miraba el sobre y a su amigo alternativamente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Es que… Ric, ¿Y si de verdad somos hermanos?. Yo… no sabría que hacer…-Respondió derrotado.

-Vale, puede que lo seáis, pero ¿Y si no lo sois, vas a estar lejos de Elena por no atreverte a abrir un sobre?

-Lo estaré igual si dice que lo somos.- Se llevó las manos al pelo y lo revolvió sin cuidado, despeinándolo.

-Damon, abre ese maldito sobre o lo abriré yo, aunque sea un delito penado por la ley.- Le advirtió.- Sabes que soy capaz.

-Sé que lo eres.- Resopló. Llevó su mano al doblete del sobre para abrirlo, pero se detuvo. No era capaz.- No puedo.- Le dijo sin más.

-Bien. No lo hagas. Tíralo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tíralo a la primera papelera que encuentres y vuelve a tu casa a decirle a Elena lo que sientes por ella.

* * *

Elena, preocupada por donde viviría en Nueva York, caminó hasta el despacho de su padre esperando encontrarle allí. Ya era bastante tarde, Giuseppe debería estar ahí. Tocó con los nudillos y esperó unos segundos. Una voz al otro lado de la puerta la invitó a pasar. Lo que vio al entrar le chocó. Giuseppe tenía una barba de varios días, la ropa arrugada, ojeras y parecía que tenía diez años más.

-¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó preocupada.

-Si, si, dime Elena, ¿Qué necesitas?.- No estaba bien.

-No, no lo estás. Cuéntame qué te pasa.- Le pidió, nunca le había visto así. Giuseppe se sentía culpable por acabar su relación con Damon, pero ella no lo sabía y él no pensaba decírselo.

-De verdad cariño, estoy bien, últimamente tengo problemas para dormir nada más.- Parecía lógico a los ojos de Elena, pero no terminaba de creérselo del todo.

-¿Necesitas que vaya a por algún somnífero a la farmacia?

-No te preocupes, ya tengo cita con el médico.- Mintió.- Dime qué necesitas.

-Oh, yo solo… bueno es una buena noticia.- Él la miró esbozando una sonrisa, si la hacía feliz seguro que lo era.- Verás, me han aceptado en Columbia.- No se esperó la cara de sorpresa de su padre.

-Vaya Elena, eso es fantástico, me alegro mucho por ti.- La abrazó.- Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.- Elena se calló unos segundos, le daba corte decirle a Giuseppe si su piso en Nueva York estaría vacío. No podía evitar pensar que estaba pidiendo limosna.- Bueno, la verdad era que te quería preguntar si tu piso de Nueva York está libre y si no te importaría que me fuera allí… o si no por el contrario me voy a la residencia del campus.

-Oh, verás Elena, es que Damon lo está ocupando ahora, creo recordar que me dijo que iba a volver en cuanto acabase el verano.- Elena no se acordaba de eso, que idiota, pensaba que Damon estaría viviendo en cualquier otro lugar.- Lo siento.- se disculpó

-No te preocupes de verdad, incluso mejor si me voy a la residencia, así hago más amigos.

-Me parece bien. ¿Sabes ya cuando te vas?

-Al final de la semana, para tener tiempo de instalarme y reconocer un poco el terreno y lo que lo rodea.

* * *

Había comenzado a guardar todo lo que quería trasladar de su antigua vida, a la nueva. Varias cajas y una maleta ocupaba al completo su cama y ella iba seleccionando con mucho cuidado para no olvidarse de nada. Se iba, ¡Se iba a Columbia!.- Pensó con alegría. Tendría que despedirse de sus amigos antes de irse… y de Damon. Apenas había pensado en él en todo el día, quizá era lo que necesitaba, era posible que la universidad le ayudara a olvidarle. Si todo iba bien y podía superarlo, podría verle de vez en cuando en Nueva York, como un amigo. Al menos le quedaba eso.

Llamó a Caroline y le contó la gran noticia, ella le dijo que cuando llegó le esperaba un sobre que le indicaba que había sido admitida en la universidad de Nueva York, eso las alegró a ambas ya que aunque cada universidad estuviera en una punta de la ciudad podrían verse más a menudo.

Quería contarle a Damon que se iba, que la habían admitido en Columbia, pero no había podido localizarlo. Le había llamado, había ido varias veces a buscarlo a su habitación en el trascurso del día, pero nada. Agotada después de un corto día sin parar, retiró sus cosas de la cama y se metió en ella. Se quedó dormida al instante.

* * *

Rose estaba cenando en el Grill con su familia cuando vio, desde la ventana, pasar a Damon y a Alaric con un gran sobre en la mano y con una botella de alcohol en la otra. ¿Qué hacían bebiendo tan temprano? Y Damon ya parecía bastante afectado. Curiosa, se disculpó de los comensales que le acompañaban y decidió seguirles. Esa podía ser su oportunidad.

-Deberías dejarlo ya y abrir el sobre.- Alaric, preocupado por su amigo que no dejaba de beber intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, Ric. No quiero.

-Damon…

-Después de lo de ayer… Pensé que me ayudaría, que me daría el valor que me faltaba para ir hasta el hospital, coger esta mierda y ver la verdad, pero es irónico.- Lanzó una carcajada histérica a la nada.- Es una puta ironía, ahora estoy más cagado que nunca.

-Déjame abrirlo a mí. Vamos, Damon.- Ric respiró hondo y le preguntó.- ¿Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo, verdad? Puedes olvidarte de lo que te dijo tu padre.

Damon, agotado ya por todo, tiró el sobre al suelo y lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared intentando descargarse. Se quedó así, en esa posición, apoyando la frente sobre ella.

-¡Por Dios, Damon!.- Ric, fue hasta él, le cogió la mano que temblaba y sangraba sin parar.- ¡Maldita sea!.- Él ni siquiera lo había sentido. El alcohol y la incertidumbre lo tenía anestesiado.

Rose, que contemplaba la escena desde un punto muerto de la calle, cada vez estaba más intrigada por lo que podía contener el sobre, ¿Estaría Elena embarazada de su hermanito o podía ser alguna enfermedad que ella pudiera estar padeciendo? Sea lo que fuere, lo único que quería es que jodiera a esa maldita niñata. Si tan solo pudiera cogerlo… Decidió entrar en acción, o sería tarde. Llegó hasta ellos haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Damon, ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?.- Intentando parecer preocupada, apartó a Ric y ella misma comprobó la herida que Damon tenía. Tenía una pinta horrible.

-Suéltame.- Damon le apartó el brazo con rapidez.

-Solo intento ayudar.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital, Damon. No puedes tener eso así, vamos.- Le instó Ric. Mientras éste hablaba Rose vio su oportunidad para coger el sobre, que yacía olvidado sobre el frío suelo. Se vio sorprendida por la mirada de Alaric que la observaba y le tendía la mano para que se lo devolviera. Ella se lo devolvió, pero intentó algo más antes de que su oportunidad se esfumase.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Le pidió Rose. Los acompañó hasta el coche que no estaba lejos de allí y ayudó a Damon a meterse en él, con la reticencia de éste.- Esto podrá causarte problemas.- Afirmó. Deslizó el anillo que descansaba sobre su dedo corazón en la mano dañada con cuidado y se lo guardó.

* * *

Elena, harta de pensar en Damon, se levantó de la cama, desayunó y siguió preparando sus cosas para llevárselas a Nueva York. Ya había solucionado el problema de residencia, podía irse ahora mismo si quería, pero prefería esperarse a final de semana, como había decidido en un principio.

Esa mañana todavía no había visto a Damon. La última vez fue la tarde anterior, cuando le besó. Pensó que quizá no querría encontrarse con ella y por eso la evitaba. Ni siquiera había dormido en su cama, ésta estaba intacta.

Elena fue a llevar un par de cajas a su coche para no tener que hacer todo el trabajo el último día. Cuando estaba metiendo una de ellas en el maletero, la gran puerta del jardín que separaba la mansión de la calle se abrió dejando pasar a una chica alta, esbelta y con el pelo corto. Lucía un vestido corto y provocador y ella al instante se sintió inferior. Con un viejo chándal, el cabello recogido y sudada parecía más una vieja fregona en comparación con esa mujer. Una vez se hubo acercado, Elena pudo reconocerla. Era la prima de Stefan, ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

-Oh Hola, Elena.- La saludó

-Hola, Rose.- Le respondió aún extrañada.

-No sabía que estarías aquí.- ¿Y dónde iba a estar si no? Era su casa. Elena volvió a su tarea y terminó de acomodar las cajas en el interior del coche, se secó la frente con la mano y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Querías algo?.- Le preguntó y sonó más borde de lo que se hubiera imaginado antes de decirlo.

-¿Está… está tu _hermano_ en casa?.- Le respondió ésta con otra pregunta, dando más énfasis a la palabra hermano que como lo haría cualquier otra persona. Ella cogió mucho aire y lo guardó en sus pulmones.

-No, llevo sin verle en todo el día.- Le dijo echando fuera de sí el aire que aún conservaba.

-Uhm… ¿Todavía no ha vuelto entonces? Esta mañana dijo que tenía algo que hacer pero pensaba que ya…

-¿Esta mañana?.- Elena no pudo evitar que una alarma se instalara en su cabeza y comenzara a pitar.

-Sí.- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.- Venía para devolverle esto.- Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un anillo.- Pero supongo que puedes dárselo tú de mi parte.- Antes de que Rose se lo entregara, Elena ya lo había reconocido. Era de Damon, estaba segura. Nunca se lo quitaba.- ¿Te encargarás tú?.- Le preguntó ahora con un aire dulzón.

-Personalmente.- Respondió obteniendo el anillo entre sus dedos.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida, OTRA VEZ? Elena ya sabía que Damon se iría en cuanto cogiera lo que quería de ella la tarde anterior, ¿Pero que esa misma noche se hubiera ido con otra? ¿Es que ese maldito cerdo no podía controlar su testosterona una semana hasta que ella se fuera o al menos un día?. Damon hacía eso cuando estaba dolido, se refugiaba en los brazos de alguna mujer para ahogar sus penas, o se emborrachaba. Aunque así fuera, ella también lo estaba y no corría a enrollarse con el primer tío que pasaba por delante.

Estaba cansada de toda esa mierda, de Damon y del mundo. Necesitaba alejarse de todo y poder respirar tranquila. Lo decidió. Decidió que se iría ahora, avisaría a Giuseppe y hablaría con Caroline y Jenna cuando estuviera lejos, cuando ya no pudieran hacer nada para que se quedara.

En su habitación terminó de preparar todo lo más rápido que pudo repasando unas cuantas veces la habitación para no dejarse nada importante y lo cargó todo en el coche. Se duchó y vistió en menos de diez minutos, quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible. Sentía un gran nudo en el estómago que crecía y crecía y que comenzaba a agobiarla.

Antes de salir de la habitación dejó el anillo encima de su cama con una nota "Rose ha estado aquí", cerró la puerta, se subió al coche y lo puso en marcha.

Condujo todo lo rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
